Not all melodies are perfect
by Ann Marie Von Teschen-19
Summary: Bella es una prometedora cantante que vive en Florida, allí se encontrara con grandes sorpresas y entre ellas encontrara al amor que la obligara a elegir entre su carrera y él.
1. Mas alla de las apariencias

**Más allá de las apariencias**

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M. yo solo los uso para dibujar mi mundo de ilusiones y evadir la realidad.

**Bella POV**

Me despertó por la mañana el sonido de mi celular, me acosté boca abajo y tape mi cabeza con una almohada pero el molesto ruido no paraba, busque al lado de mi cama, en mi buró, el aparato infernal sonaba y sonaba ¡¿A quién se le ocurría llamarme a las 5:00 A.M.?

-¿Bueno?-conteste

-¡Bella! ¡Buenos días!- me saludo entusiastamente Eleazar, obvio si no era el ¿Entonces quien?

-Buenos días Eleazar- le dije

-Solo hablaba para recordarte que tienes que estar en el estudio de grabación a las nueve para que oigas como quedo la canción que grabaste con Edward Cullen cariño y poder lanzar ya ese material promocional de inmediato

-Me lo recuerdas cada quince segundos Eleazar y aunque lo quisiera olvidar no podría

-Que bueno que no lo olvides, esa promoción para tu nuevo disco es importante- me dijo

-Aja te veo dentro de un rato, adiós Eleazar- le dije, avente mi celular y volví a dormir.

A las 6:00 me levante, me cambie, tome mi I-pod y salí a correr en el parque que estaba frente a mi departamento.

Me acababa de mudar hace dos días y Eleazar ya quería que regresara al estudio de grabación, bueno no podía quejarme, amaba la música y si en este momento me pidiera Eleazar que viajara al otro lado del mundo para dar un concierto lo haría, siempre entregaba lo mejor de mi y hacia lo mejor posible cuando se trataba de expresar lo que sentía por medio de la música, amaba ser cantante y que el mundo oyera lo que tenia que decir por medio de mis canciones… Apenas mi carrera había comenzado hace más o menos dos años, la gente me estaba apoyando mucho, mi primer disco se vendió rápidamente y para este segundo álbum esperaba vender el doble de copias.

Corrí por una hora después fui a mi departamento, me bañe, me cambie, desayune algo y me dirigí a la disquera.

Cuando llegue fui con Mary, la recepcionista.

-Buenos días Mary ¿Qué tal tu mañana?- le pregunte

-Muy bien Bella, Y ¿Qué tal la tuya?

-Excelente por supuesto… ¿Podrías decirle a Eleazar que lo espero en el estudio de ensayos por favor?- le dije sonriendo

-Claro Bella ahora mismo le digo

-Gracias Mary, bueno te veo después, que tengas un buen día- le dije y comencé a caminar hacia el salón de baile, donde montábamos las coreografías de video y para los conciertos, en el pasillo me encontré a Ben, uno de mis mejores amigos, el era un cantante con mucha experiencia, lo admiraba, su voz era hermosa y sus canciones increíbles.

-¡Hey Ben!- le salude, el sonrío y se acerco a mi

-Hola Bella ¿Cómo estas? ¿Qué tal la mudanza? Me da tanto gusto que ya te vallas a quedar aquí en Florida y que no regreses a Italia- me dijo de prisa Ben, yo sonreí

-Respira o te ahogaras Ben… y todo va muy bien, gracias por preguntar

-No hay nada que agradecer, me da gusto que todo marche bien y… ¿A dónde vas?

-Al salón de baile ¿Vienes?

-Claro- me dijo y juntos fuimos al salón de baile, para mi mala suerte allí estaba sentado en el suelo al lado del ventanal Edward Cullen.

-allí esta ese pesado- le dije a Ben- ayúdame a espantarlo

-Ok- me dijo Ben sonriendo, respire, alce mi barbilla con aires de superioridad y entre al salón caminando como una niña fresa

-¡Ben! ¿Dónde esta el coreógrafo? ¡Te dije claramente que quería al coreógrafo aquí cuando yo llegara ¡ ¡Es que nadie puede seguir mis instrucciones!

-Lo siento señorita Swan, en un momento le hablare al coreógrafo- dijo Ben y saco su celular, Edward se levanto y se fue, me asome para ver que se alejara y después comencé a reír al igual que Ben.

-Esta mal que te burles de Cullen así- me dijo

-¿Pero no es divertido? – le dije, el sonrío y asintió- además el empezó- aun recordaba el día que conocí a Edward Cullen

Flash Back

-Estate quieta Bella todo saldrá bien- me dijo mi hermano tomando mi mano y sonriéndome, yo le sonreí también, íbamos camino a la disquera, yo estaba sumamente nerviosa porque al fin conocería hoy a mi pianista favorito: Edward Cullen, ¡Era un sueño hecho realidad!, lo admiraba tanto, esperaba algún día poder aprender a tocar el piano la mitad de bien que el lo hacia.

Cuando llegue Mary me había dicho que Eleazar me esperaba en el salón de grabación y me indico el camino, mi hermano tenía cosas que hacer así que me dio las llaves del auto y se marcho. Estuve caminando por un largo rato, estaba perdida, me senté en una banca en uno de los pasillos, comencé a oír murmullos, de no se donde salieron unos chicos y se acercaron a mi.

-Hola, ¿Estas perdida?- me dijo uno de los chicos, yo asentí

-¿A dónde vas?- me pregunto otro

-Al estudio de grabación- les dije

-Estas al otro lado de la disquera- me dijo otro, yo solo baje la mirada avergonzada.

Los chicos fueron muy amables conmigo y me llevaron al estudio de grabación, cuando me dejaron les agradecí, estaba por tocar para ver si podía pasar pero…

-Ya te dije que no lo haré Eleazar, no pienso perder mi tiempo con una niña mimada

-Pero Edward tienes que ayudarme, dale una oportunidad a Bella

-No Eleazar ya te dije que no perderé mi tiempo en la música vacía y frívola de personas superficiales como esa tal Bella

-Pero ella no es así, si le dieras una oportunidad, ni siquiera la has escuchado cantar ni has escuchado si quiera una de sus canciones

-No necesito hacerlo

-Esto es importante Edward por favor

-… Dame las partituras que necesites y yo las grabare, eso es todo- dijo Edward, después se escucharon pasos acercarse a la puerta, salí corriendo de allí antes de que me vieran, corrí por los pasillos mientras lloraba ¿Cómo se atrevía ese tipo a juzgarme sin conocerme? Ere un idiota, abrí una puerta al azar, subí por unas escaleras y di a un hermoso jardín, allí encontré a Carmen, la esposa de Eleazar, al parecer había encontrado su jardín secreto… me quede allí con ella el resto de la tarde.

Fin Flashback

El me había juzgado antes de conocerme, yo solo me comportaba como el creía que era y me divertía.

**Edward POV**

Mire el reloj, eran las siete de la noche, tome mi saco del respaldo de la silla de mi escritorio y las llaves de mi auto y salí de mi departamento, a veces me preguntaba ¿Por qué el tiempo iba tan lento? Detestaba eso, pero ciertamente eso era siempre, pareciera que el tiempo estaba en mi contra… además que mi mañana la había arruinado esa odiosa niña de Bella y para mi mala suerte la tendría que ver a diario ya que se había mudado ¿Qué no se pudo haber quedado en donde quiera que vivía? Odiaba ese tipo de niñas fresas, mimadas, superficiales y huecas… aun recordaba el día que la había conocido.

Flashback

Caminaba por los pasillos de la disquera, iba al salón de grabación, di vuelta en uno de los pasillos y sentada en una banca vi a una hermosa chica de cabello largo y castaño claro, su piel era color perlado, sus labios carmesí, sus ojos eran de un hermoso gris… parecía un ángel, hipnotizado camine hacia ella, pero antes de llegar a ella un grupo de chico la rodeo, sacudí mi cabeza ¿Qué me sucedía?, confundido seguí mi camino, al llegar al estudio encontré a Eleazar, discutí con el sobre su idea de trabajar con esa tal Bella S… no se que, no estaba dispuesto a trabajar con alguien, yo trabajaba solo no me agradaban tratar con las personas y menos con mujeres… así que le invente una excusa para no trabajar con esa chica y el acepto, desafortunadamente conocí a Bella uno de esos días, era la chica que había visto en el pasillo y me di cuenta que era tal y como las otra chicas… no de hecho era el doble de fastidiosa, y desde ese día la evadía a toda costa

Fin Flashback

¿Por qué todas tenían que ser iguales? Tontas, superficiales, frívolas, vacías y que solo usaban a la gente para su beneficio tal y como Je… ella y Bella eran totalmente iguales, lastima, al parecer debía seguir esperando por esa chica especial… de algo estaba seguro: cuando encontrara a una chica lista, linda, que no solo le importar su reflejo y el que dirán no la dejaría ir nunca. Desgraciadamente los días pasaban y esa chica no llegaba, cada día se me hacia mas difícil sobrellevar la rutina, poco a poco estaba cayendo, no se cuanto mas soportaría pues poco a poco me iba hundiendo cada vez mas y las esperanzas iban muriendo poco a poco.

Llegue al salón de eventos, hoy había era la fiesta anual donde asistían las empresas mas importantes del mundo, la empresa de mi padre obviamente era una de ella y como yo me iba a hacer cargo de ella debía estar al tanto de los dueños de las demás empresas, en la entrada del salón vi a mi padre y a mi madre.

-Hola cielo- me dijo mi madre sonriéndome y abrazándome, yo le regrese el abrazo, después salude a mi padre y entramos al salón, saludamos a algunos empresario y después nos sentamos en nuestra mesa, mirando a los invitados vi a uno de mis compañeros de universidad a lo lejos

-Con su permiso, iré a saludar a alguien, no tardo- le dije a mis padre levantándome de la mesa

-No tardes hijo, quiero presentarte al señor Swan y a su asistente- me dijo mi padre

-¿La mano derecha del señor Swan?- le pregunte sorprendido, mi padre asintió, - Ok no tardo

Camine hacia donde estaba Benjamin.

-Hola Benjamin ¿Cómo estas? – le dije

-Muy bien ¿Y tu que tal?

-No me quejo

-¿Ya escuchaste los rumores?

-¿Sobre que?

-Que por fin Charlie Swan presentara ante la sociedad su mano derecha que le hizo posicionarse como la mejor empresa a nivel mundial

-Si, es increíble, esa mujer debe ser brillante, escuche que no solo lleva la mercadotecnia de la empresa, también lleva los balances, cuentas, contratos y demás

-Si, pero por como suena debe ser una mujer ya de edad avanzada o mínimo con cuarenta años… lastima nos saca quince años, ¿Pero sabes quien no nos saca quince años y es hermosa?

-¿Quién?

-Esa chica de allá, la que esta hablando con el jefe de relaciones comerciales de la empresa Spirit- me dijo, seguí su mirada pero no vi a ninguna chica

-¿Qué chica?- le pregunte

-¿Qué estas ciego? Esa hermosa chica del vestido rosa

-¿La que esta de espaldas?

-Si, no es hermosa

-Podría decir que tiene una linda espalda- le dije riendo, el me dio un golpe en el brazo, deje a Benjamin viendo la espalda de la chica y fui a hablar con otros empresarios. Después de un rato mire la mesa donde estaban mis padres, de espaldas a mi habían dos personas hablando con ellos, me acerque.

-Miren allí esta mi hijo, el es Edward Cullen- dijo mi padre, me pare al lado de ellos, allí con el estaba el señor Swan y al lado de el… había una hermosa chica, su piel brillaba ante la luz del salón, llevaba un vestido rosa con un listón café arriba de su cintura que resaltaba su silueta, su largo cabello castaño estaba al lado derecho de su cuello y adornando su cabello llevaba una rosa color durazno, pobre flor ¿No se sentiría intimidada por la belleza de aquella chica? Pero lo que me atrapo fue su mirada, profunda, hermosa, sincera

-Edward…Edward- me llamo mi padre, retire la mirada de la chica que tomaba el brazo del señor Swan y un poco distraído mire a mi padre.

-Lo lamento, ¿Decías?- le dije a mi padre

-El es el señor Swan y su hija Isabella Swan- me dijo

-Mucho gusto- le dije al señor Swan estrechando su mano, después mire a la chica

-Es un placer- me dijo la chica sonriéndome,

-El placer es mío- le dije estrechando su mano, cuando su mano toco la mía sentí una pequeña corriente eléctrica recorrer mi columna vertebral que desapareció cuando la solté… ¿Qué había sido eso?

-Ella es la mano derecha del señor Swan- dijo mi padre, yo seguí mirando a la chica

-Su mano derecha- repetí distraído ¿Un momento?- ¿Su mano derecha? -Pregunte sorprendido. Esa chica máximo tendría 20 años.

-Si, mi querida Bella es la que me a ayudado mas que nadie- dijo el señor Swan mirando a su hija… un momento dijo ¿Bella? Como la niña odiosa de 17 años de la disquera, esto debía ser una broma de mal gusto.

-Y ¿Cuántos años tienes Isabella?- le pregunto mi padre

-Tengo 17 años- respondió

-Wow, eso es sorprendente, eres muy joven

-Muchos dicen eso, yo sin embargo pienso que no hay mejor edad para comenzar a involucrarse en los negocios- respondió Isabella sonriendo

-Tienes suerte Charlie, sacaste la lotería- le dijo mi padre

-Ciertamente Carlisle, no pude tener una mejor hija… y tu chico ¿Se hará cargo de las empresas?

-Por supuesto

-Bella ¿Por qué no llevas a Edward y le presentas a algunos empresarios?- le dijo el señor Swan a Isabella

-Si señor- le dijo Isabella, me miro y después miro a mis padres- con su permiso

-Propio- dijeron todos, caminamos hasta algunos empresarios y me los presento, platicamos con unos y a otros solo los saludábamos… bueno yo solo escuchaba y contestaba lo necesario, no podía dejar de ver a Isabella ¿Cómo era posible que fuera ella la brillante ayudante del señor Swan? Ella no era la Bella que yo conocía ¿Qué sucedía? En este ambiente ella parecía, adulto, era agradable, le sonreí a todo mundo y todo mundo le contestaba bien y le hacia cumplidos a los cuales ella respondía con leves sonrojos, íbamos a ir con otro señor pero yo la tome de la muñeca.

-¿Quieres bailar?- le pregunte, ella asintió, fuimos a la pista de baile, puse una mano en su cintura y con la otra tome su mano, ella puso su otra mano en mi hombro, con esta cercanía pude percatarme de su perfume, era dulce, un olor exquisito sin duda alguna, me sentí extraño, nervioso, hacia años que no me sentía así, para ser exactos desde hace tres años…me perdí por un momento, hasta que su voz me saco de mi trance

-Creí que en cuanto estuviéramos aquí me comenzarías a preguntar mil y un cosas- me dijo

-Yo… ¿Cómo es posible que tu seas la hija del mas importante empresario?- le pregunte

-Si tan siquiera te hubieras detenido a preguntarme mi nombre lo hubieras sabido desde un principio- me dijo enfadada

-Con tu actitud en la disquera solo un tonto se atrevería a soportarte

-Preferiste juzgarme antes de conocerme, en la disquera solo me comporto así contigo por haber dicho que era una niña mimada y que mi música era frívola y vacía- me dijo, definitivamente estaba enojada… ciertamente había cometido un error al haberla juzgado antes de conocerla, pero estaba tan acostumbrado a que las chicas fueran así que me costaba trabajo creer algo diferente de ellas… Felicidades Edward eres un tonto, al parecer has hecho que este en tu contra una de las pocas chicas listas y bonitas que había

-Lo lamento mucho… yo no sabia, no debí de haberte juzgado antes de conocerte- le dije avergonzado, ella me miro seria y después sonrío

-Ok, debo decirte que me divertía el verte salir de la habitación donde yo estaba con el ceño fruncido- me dijo, yo sonreí

-Ya que trabajaremos juntos en la disquera quisiera poder llevarme bien contigo ¿Qué dices? ¿Comenzamos de nuevo?

-Claro, me encantaría.

-así que eres Isabella, yo creí que era solo Bella

-No, no me gusta Isabella

-A mi me gusta como suena- ¿Dije eso en voz alta?, ella sonrío

-Gracias, pero dime solo Bella

-Y ¿Dónde vas a estudiar? ¿Quizá en la universidad bancaria que esta aquí?

-No, estudiare en la universidad de artes, hasta terminar los cuatro años de mi carrera de música me dedicare a estudiar comercio internacional, quizá regrese a Italia para eso

-¿Cómo es que sabes tanto del desarrollo industrial?

-Toda mi vida he tenido profesores privados, mi padre insistía en que debía tener atención personalizada, exagerado si me preguntas, los profesores comenzaron a enseñarme contaduría y administración industrial desde los quince años

-Eso es sorprendente- le dije, ella solo bajo la mirada sonrojada, yo sonreí.

-Yo también voy en la universidad de artes, en tercer año

-Lo se, puede que tu no supieras nada de mi pero Eleazar me comenta mucho de ti, dice que eres su otra estrella

-Sabes que el exagere la mayoría de las veces… y ¿Si tienes 17 años?

-Si, y tu es ¿cierto que tienes 25?

-Si, yo estudie primero la carrera de relaciones internacionales, cuatro años y después música

Hablamos la mayoría de la noche, ella era totalmente increíble, no podía creer todas las cosas que sabía, me tenía totalmente sorprendido, pero lo que realmente me había gustado de ella era su humor y su sonrisa.

-Bueno es hora de irme, nos vemos después- me dijo cuando termino la velada

-Nos vemos después en la escuela- le dije, ella asintió y se marcho con su padre.

Esa noche antes de dormir lo último que vi fue el recuerdo de la hermosa Isabella


	2. El sol que ilumino mi vida

**El Sol que ilumino mi vida**

Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a S.M. yo solo los uso como protagonistas de mis locas historias.

**Bella POV**

Me levante y mire mi reloj, eran las seis de la mañana, aun era temprano pero estaba ansiosa, iría a corre un poco ya que las clases en mi nueva escuela iniciaban hasta las ocho.

Después de correr regrese a mi departamento y me cambie para ir a la escuela.

Al llegar a la universidad me dirigí a la dirección, allí me darían mi horario y lista de libros, después me dirigí a mi primera clase que era… historia del arte, al llegar al salón me dirigí a la parte de atrás ya que en la parte de adelante todos los asientos estaban ocupados ya, me senté y revise la lista de libros, todos eran muy interesantes y algunos ya los había leído.

-Hola, tu debes ser Isabella Swan ¿Cierto?- me pregunto una chica bajita de cabello negro y facciones finas sentándose a mi lado y frente a ella se sentó una chica hermosa de cabello rubio y unos llamativos ojos azules, ella bien podría ser una modelo

-Si, soy yo mucho gusto- le dije sonriendo

-¡Hahahaha! ¡Isabella Swan es mi nueva amiga!- grito la chica bajita feliz

-Alice tranquila o la asustaras, lo lamento ella es así, soy Rosalie Hale- me dijo la chica rubia extendiendo su mano

-Mucho gusto- le dije estrechando su mano

-Y yo soy Alice Cullen- dijo sonriendo, yo le regrese la sonrisa

-¿Eres hermana de Edward?- le pregunte, ella asintió

-¡Es mi hermano mayor!- dijo feliz Alice- ¿Lo conoces? Se que trabajan en la misma disquera pero el no es muy sociable

-Lo se, me burlaba de el por su actitud de: "Odio a las chicas fresas" portándome frente a el como una- le dije sonriendo

-Ja ja ja ja, ya lo he de imaginar con su ceño fruncido- dijo Rosalie riendo, todas reímos- me agradas Isabella, creí que serias como esas divas de la música pero tu sencilla

-Gracias, pero llámenme Bella no me gusta como suena Isabella

-¡Mira! Compartiremos la mayoría de las clases- dijo Alice mirando mi horario, un momento ¿A que hora había tomado mi horario?

-¿Ustedes que van a estudiar?- les pregunte a las chicas

-Yo diseño de modas ¡No es genial!- dijo Alice aplaudiendo feliz

-Y yo actuación- dijo Rose

-Buenos días chicos, tomen sus lugares ya- dijo el profesor entrando, todos se sentaron y guardaron silencio y la clase comenzó.

Las clases antes del receso pasaron rápidamente, con la compañía de Alice y Rosalie era muy agradable el tiempo, en el receso me presentaron a Jasper Hale, hermano de Rosalie y novio de Alice y también me presentaron a Emmett Cullen, hermano de Alice y novio de Rosalie, ambos chicos eran muy agradables y ambos tenían 21 años, estaba platicando con ellos cuando una multitud de chicas comenzaron a gritar y a acercarse a mi, yo corrí fuera de la cafetería, al dar vuelta en un pasillo choque con alguien cayendo al suelo.

-Lo lamento- dije levantándome y después ayudando a levantar a quien había tirado, era Edward, los gritos se comenzaron a escuchar mas cerca

-¡Vienen por mi!- dijimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo

-¿Vienen por ti?- volvimos a decir al mismo tiempo

-Ok, ven conmigo- me dijo tomándome de la mano y comenzamos a correr, llegamos a un salón, el abrió y después que entramos cerro con seguro la puerta, nos sentamos en el suelo a descansar ya que había sido una gran carrera y después comencé a reír.

-y ¿A quien perseguían? A ti o ami o a los dos- le pregunte

-Creo que a los dos- me dijo sonriendo, mire el salón, era amplio, la luz entraba perfectamente, al fondo la pared estaba cubierta por un espejo y casi a mitad del salón había un hermoso piano de cola color negro.

-Aquí vengo todos los recesos para evitar que la multitud me persiga- me dijo Edward levantándose y yendo al piano, se sentó en el banco y comenzó a tocar distraídamente las teclas

-¿Llevas tres años viniendo aquí?- le pregunte, el asintió, comenzó a tocar una hermosa melodía que yo conocía perfectamente, yo solo me quede sentada allí deleitándome con el perfecto sonido de la melodía, cuando termino, me acerque a el y me senté a un lado de el en el banco.

**Edward POV **

Bellase sentó a mi lado observando las teclas del piano y comenzó a tocar la escala musical.

-Había olvidado cuanto me gusta tu música, ¿Sabes? Yo… por las noches solía tener problemas para dormir pero ponía tu música y me quedaba dormida al momento, en verdad admiro la forma en que tocas el piano desde que tengo once años- me dijo en un susurro, sonrío nostálgicamente mientras tocaba un fragmento de Claro de Luna, la cual era la pieza que acababa de tocar yo - Mi canción favorita era la de "The Meadow" de tu disco New Moon pero definitivamente ahora mi favorita es la manera en la que tocas Claro de Luna

-¿Te gusta Debussy?- le pregunte sorprendido ya que a casi nadie conocía a Debussy

-Si, es uno de mis favoritos

-No creí que te gustara la música clásica

-Tampoco creías que pudiera ser inteligente- me dijo sonriendo

-Si, lamento eso… sabes nunca te he escuchado cantar y sin embargo tu conoces mi música ¿Podrías cantar algo para mi por favor?- le pregunte, ella sonrío y asintió, comenzó a tocar el piano y comenzó a cantar.

Ella no solo cantaba hermoso si no que también tocaba el piano muy bien.

-Cantas hermoso- le dije, ella sonrío, ¿Había dicho eso en voz alta? Debía de dejar de pensar en voz alta

-No es para tanto hay mejores voces que las mías

-Pues yo no he escuchado una mejor- ¿Qué me estaba sucediendo? Yo no solía decir cumplidos, aunque tampoco solía hablar mucho… debía averiguar que me sucedía.

-Gracias- me dijo con una sonrisa

-Y además tocas el piano muy bien ¿Quién te enseño a tocar?- le pregunte, en ese momento su sonrisa se borro, ella se levanto del banco y miro el reloj del salón

-Ya es tarde ¿Tienes clase a la próxima hora?- me pregunto volviendo a sonreír

-No

-¿Te gustaría ir a almorzar conmigo?

-Claro

Almorzamos en una cafetería cerca de la escuela ya que si íbamos a la cafetería de la escuela no podríamos si quiera almorzar ya que nos atacaría la multitud.

El tiempo al lado de Bella pasaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, al parecer el reloj había decidido apurarse cuando mas disfrutaba el tiempo, me agradaba todo de esa chica, me agradaba su sonrisa, sus bromas, como se mostraba tal y como era, sin pretensiones ni mascaras, a su lado las cosas se veían de un color mas claro.

Rápidamente pasaron tres semanas, casi todos los recesos los pasaba en compañía de Bella y en la disquera la mayoría del tiempo lo pasábamos platicando o ensayando juntos, me gustaba estar con ella ya que siempre estaba sonriendo y de buen humor, se podría decir que su luz estaba iluminado mi vida, ella era mi sol personal.

Bella me estaba enseñando tantas cosas, ella me estaba haciendo ser quien realmente era, ella me hacia ser una mejor persona y su energía, su alegría, su humor, me atraían como si se tratase de dos imanes. Ella estaba logrando derribar los muros que había puesto para que nadie se acercara a mí y me hiciese daño como lo había hecho Jessica, Bella era especial… Bella era simplemente lo que había estado buscando toda mi vida.

El día de hoy no había ido a la escuela ya que tenia que arreglar los últimos detalles de mi viaje, iría a dar una presentación en Londres, me iría por una semana, buscaba a Bella por los pasillos de la disquera pero no la encontraba por ningún lado.

-¡Ed por aquí!- me dijo Bella saliendo de no se donde y corriendo a otro pasillo, yo solo la seguí, entramos a una habitación y después subimos por una escaleras, después Bella abrió una puerta y salimos, allí había un hermosos jardín, estaba en una de las terrazas de la disquera, no sabia que existía este lugar.

Bella y yo nos sentamos en una banca.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? Te llevo buscando mas de un ahora -le dije, ella sonrío,

-Estaba ensayando una coreografía en el salón 230 con Alonso, me escape, me ha de estar buscando y ya ha de estar enojado diciendo: "¿Qué esa niña no puede estarse quieta ni un segundo? La próxima vez cerrare el salón con llave"- dijo Bella arremedando al coreógrafo de la disquera, era graciosa, sonreí al igual que ella.

-Sonríes mas seguido, me alegro, cuando te conocí pareciera que no supieras sonreír, eras tan cerrado, tan callado- me dijo Bella

-Lo se, tu has logrado que vuelva ser el de antes, me has ayudado mucho, gracias

-No tienes nada que agradecer, el tiempo en tu compañía es agradable, me gusta pasar tiempo contigo- me dijo sonriendo tímidamente, un rubor cubrió sus mejillas y miro a otro lado, con mi mano tome su cara e hice que me mirara, le diría todo de una vez, no podía irme por una semana sin decirle lo que sentía, no podía permitir que alguno de sus tantos admiradores de la escuela se le acercaran

-A mi también me gusta tu compañía, me gusta todo de ti, tu sonrisa, tus ojos, la energía que irradias, tu entusiasmo… tu me gustas mucho Isabella - le dije acercándome a ella…solo esperaba que ella sintiera lo mismo si no arruinaría todo lo que teníamos, y no podría soportar si ella se alejara… deje de preocuparme cuando sus labios tocaron los míos, sus labios eran dulces, suaves…jamás había probado algo tan… dulce, a partir de ahora sus besos serian una necesidad para mi.

-Tu también me gustas mucho- me dijo rozando mis labios, una sensación de felicidad y de bienestar me invadió, sonreí, me levante del banco, la tome de la muñeca e hice que se levantara y la abrace.

-No sabes que feliz me hace escuchar eso… Bella ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?- le pregunte mirándola a los ojos, ella sonrío, comenzó a gritar y me abrazo

-¡Claro que si!- me dijo Bella feliz, mi celular comenzó a sonar, de mala gana lo tome, era un mensaje de texto.

-Ya tienes que marcharte- me dijo Bella, yo asentí

-Nos veremos pronto- le dije, ella asintió

-Te estaré esperando

Me despedí de Bella y me dirigí a la oficina de Eleazar deseando que el tiempo pasara rápidamente.


	3. Primer día en Forks

**Primer día en Forks**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de S.M., los que uso son:

Eleazar

Charlie

Bella

Edward

Charlotte

Ángela

Carmen

Ben

Chelsea

_**Playlist:**_

_More- Selena Gómez (Canción del video que graba Bella)_

**Bella POV**

Estos días habían pasado muy lentamente para mi gusto, faltaban dos días para que regresara Edward, los días que habían pasado me había estado mandando mails y mensajes de texto, todos los días esperaba ansiosa sus mensajes, me contaba como le había ido, como era su estancia allá y me decía cuanto me extrañaba… a mi también me hacia falta … no se como sucedió pero en tan solo tres semanas me enamore perdidamente de él, aunque seria difícil no hacerlo ya que Edward es un chico simplemente perfecto, es caballeroso, atento, me encanta su voz aterciopelada, sus deslumbrantes ojos verdes, su desordenado cabello cobrizo, su piel pálida, parecía una especie de dios griego, sus rasgos eran finos pero varoniles era como…un ange parfait*, también es divertido aunque solo sonreí cuando estaba conmigo, con las demás personas seguía siendo distante, debía ayudarlo a acercarse de nuevo a su familia ya que Alice me había contado que no les hablaba hacia poco mas de dos años ¿La razón? No la se, Alice intento decirme pero si no es Edward quien me lo dice no creo que quiera que lo sepa... también debía ayudarle a no ser tan aburrido, me encanta su compañía ya que podemos hablar de diferentes temas interesantes como literatura clásica, negocios, finanzas y demás pero cuando lo invitaba a algún lugar o alguna fiesta no iba, decía que el no encajaba allí… se comportaba como un adulto mayor de 40, debía arreglar eso, tome mi I-pod y entre a mi correo, tenia ya un mail de Edward, sonreí, lo iba abrir pero Alice llego e intento quitarme mi I-pod, yo comencé a correr por todo el salón de baile de la escuela, nadie sabia aun que Edward y yo éramos novios, quería saber que pensaba el acerca de decirle a los demás, no quería presionarlo ya que por lo poco que lo conozco y por lo poco que me dice sobre los años anteriores a la escuela de música, alguien lo lastimo, una chica le hizo algo, yo no quería asfixiarlo ni presionarlo así que debía darle su tiempo y su espacio.

-¡Déjame ver Bella!- me grito Alice corriendo tras de mi

-¿Qué quieres ver?- le pregunte

-Lo que estas ocultándome- me dijo Alice parándose frente a mi haciendo un puchero marca Alice, de esos que hace una niña pequeña cuando quiere que sus padres le den algo… eso funciona con la mayoría de las personas pero no conmigo

-No es nada- le dije

-¡Entonces enseñameeee!- me dijo saltando tratando de alcanzar mi I-pod pero lo alce lo más alto que pude

-¡Chicas basta! Tenemos solo tres semana para prepararnos para el concurso de baile y ustedes están peleando por no se que cosa- dijo Rosalie, en estas semanas había aprendido que ella era como la mama de los pollitos, cuidaba de Alice y de mi, nos recordaba nuestros deberes, lo correcto y lo que estaba mal y sobre todo nos regañaba cuando Alice y yo jugábamos y discutíamos, que era a diario- Compórtense por favor

-Si mama Rose- dijo Alice alejándose de mi

-¿Qué canción bailaremos?- dijo Rose sentándose en el suelo, Alice y yo nos sentamos junto a ella

-Mmm… ¿Qué les parece "Naughty Girl" de Beyonce?- dijo Alice

-O "Rude boy" de Rihana- dijo Rose

-¡Yo voto por "Get Busy" de Sean Paul!- les dije, esa era una de mis canciones favoritas, las chicas me miraron y sonrieron

-¡Ya tenemos canción!- dijo Alice dando saltitos- ¡Y ahora a poner los pasos!

Pasamos gran parte de la última clase montando los pasos de la canción, era divertido y aunque a menudo me escapara de los corógrafos de la disquera, me encantaba bailar.

Después de clases las chicas y yo fuimos a comer algo, platicamos un rato, pelee con Alice un poco… aunque esta vez perdí yo.

Después fui a la disquera ya que Eleazar necesitaba hablar conmigo, al llegar salude a la recepcionista y pase a la oficina de Eleazar.

-Hola Bella ¿Cómo estas?- me saludo Eleazar

-Bien gracias

-Que bueno me alegra, ven siéntate, necesitamos hablar

-¿Qué sucede?

-Bella, mañana nos vamos a Forks

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿No iríamos la próxima semana?

-Si, pero el equipo de producción termino antes con las grabaciones de Ben, ya estoy planeando todo tu itinerario, tus conciertos, la prensa, sesiones de fotos, promociones, firma de autógrafos, fiestas… también tengo que hablar con Edward ya que en tu segundo disco hay canciones que cantan juntos, el publico quiere verlos juntos en los conciertos y fotos, aunque no creo que haya mucho problema ya que últimamente los he visto llevarse bien

-Pues si, hicimos las pases, y respecto a la grabación del video, mañana ¿A que hora salimos?

-A las seis, queremos llegar temprano

-OK entonces iré a empacar- le dije levantándome- Nos vemos mañana Eleazar

-Hasta mañana Bella

Llegamos a Forks el día jueves alrededor de las diez de la mañana, los de producción comenzaron a armar el equipo y a protegerlo contra el agua pues la mayor parte del día llovía en Forks, era rara la vez que salía el sol aquí.

Dieron la una de la tarde y los del equipo de grabación aun no terminaban de instalar los aparatos, me escabullí entre todos y camine por la carretera para ir a la escuela preparatoria de Forks, mientras caminaba le escribía un correo a Edward diciéndole que ahora estaba en Forks y que no estaría el día de mañana en Florida para recibirlo ya que yo regresaría hasta el Lunes, lo extrañaría pero no podía hacer nada, solo escribirle en estos días.

Cuando llegue a la preparatoria de Forks me senté bajo un árbol mientras todos salían de la escuela ya que habían concluido las clases ya. Después de unos minutos vi salir a la persona que estaba esperando, me levante y corrí tras ella.

-Hola Angie- le dije cuando estuve a unos pasos tras ella, Ángela volteo, me miro, sonrío, comenzó a gritar y me abrazo

-¡Bell`s! ¿Cómo estas?- me pregunto Ángela

-¿Bien y tu?

-Pues no me quejo ¿Qué haces aquí? Hace cuatro años que no te veía

-Pues, estoy grabando un video

-Eso suena genial- me dijo sonriendo- ¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa? Mi madre últimamente se acuerda mucho de ti, le encantara verte

-Me encantaría- le dije feliz, subimos a su auto y nos dirigimos a su casa, en el camino platicamos que habíamos hecho en los últimos cuatro años, como nos había ido y novedades de nuestra vida.

-¡Ya llegue mama!- grito Ángela cuando entramos a su casa, fuimos a la sala y como en los viejos tiempos, el padre de Ángela estaba sentado frente al televisor viendo un partido de béisbol y la madre de Ángela en la cocina preparando la comida, antes solía imaginarme como seria si mi familia fuera como la de Ángela, como seria cuando llegara de la escuela encontrar a Charlie viendo un partido de béisbol y a mi madre en la cocina, que los fines de semanas Charlie fuera a pescar con sus amigos y que fuera no se… quizá policía de este pequeño pueblo y mi madre se encargara de la casa, ser como cualquier familia en Forks…sonreí, definitivamente me hubiera gustado una vida así pero desafortunadamente ese no era el caso.

-¡Bella! ¡Que alegría volver a verte! Hace mucho tiempo que no venias, creciste mucho, ya eres toda una señorita- dijo la madre de Ángela abrazándome- parece que fue ayer cuando tu y Ángela se comían las crayolas

-Ya mujer, no las avergüences- dijo el padre de Ángela parándose al lado de su esposa- hola Bella

-Buenas tardes señores Weber-Les salude

-Te quedaras a comer con nosotros como en los viejos tiempos ¿cierto?- me dijo la madre de Ángela

-Claro que si- les dije

Ángela me llevo a mi casa alrededor de las nueve.

-Bueno te veo después Bell`s- me dijo Ángela despidiéndose de mi

-Prométeme que mañana vendrás a la grabación- le dije haciendo cara de cachorro ya que ella me miraba indecisa- Por favor, mañana solo vas a la escuela hasta las once y media, por favo-o-o-o-or ¿siiiii?

-Esta bien, te veo mañana a las doce- me dijo sonriendo

-Hasta mañana- le dije sonriendo, mire como Ángela se alejaba en su coche por la desierta calle, cuando la perdí de vista voltee y mire mi casa, todas las luces estaban prendidas, Eleazar se quedaría conmigo y el equipo de producción se quedaría en un pequeño hotel que había a las afueras de Forks, Eleazar de seguro estaría muy enojado, saque mis llaves de mi bolsa y entre, me sorprendí al ver la casa tan arreglada y limpia, era extraño ya que nadie vivía aquí desde hace cuatro años y nadie podía entrar, ¿ Eleazar habría contratado a alguien para hacer la limpieza?, no pasaron ni dos segundos de mi llegada y Eleazar ya estaba frente a mi con el ceño fruncido, lo que no esperaba era ver a mi padre parado tras él también con el ceño fruncido, ambos estaban muy enojados, después de la cocina vi salir a Charlotte.

-¡Charlotte!- le dije corriendo hacia ella y abrazándola

-Hola niña Isabella- me dijo abrazándome

-¡Isabella Marie Swan! ¿Dónde rayos te habías metido?- me pregunto mi padre enojado, solté a Charlotte y voltee a ver a mi padre, lo mire a los ojos

-Estaba con la familia Weber señor

-¿Ya viste la hora que es? Y ¿Por qué apagaste el celular señorita?

-Yo… lo siento señor, no volverá a pasar- le dije, mi padre se acerco y me abrazo

-Eres tan inquieta, me vas a sacar canas verdes- me dijo besando mi frente- Charlotte por favor comienza a servir la cena

-Si señor

La cena fue amena, Eleazar, mi padre y yo platicamos sobre distintas cosas, al parecer mi padre había venido a verme pero partiría mañana por la mañana a si que me quede a platicar con el hasta poco mas de las once de la noche.

Al día siguiente me levante temprano, tome mi bata, me la puse y baje a desayunar, en la mesa ya estaban Eleazar y mi padre.

-Bueno días- les salude

-Buenos días- me saludo Eleazar

-Buenos días Bella- me saludo mi padre

-Buenos días papa- le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla, entregándole su periódico y sentándome a su lado derecho

-Bella hoy tenemos un día atareado así que en cuanto termines de desayunar debes de ir con los encargados de vestuario y maquillaje, están al lado de la cascada en el camión dos ¿Entendido?

-Si Eleazar

-Yo me iré a la una, Charlotte se quedara aquí por cualquier cosa que necesiten- dijo mi padre, yo asentí.

-Si papa

-¿Y como dormiste cielo?- me pregunto mi padre

-Muy bien, gracias

Platicamos un buen rato pero en cuanto termine de desayunar fui a donde estaban los encargados de vestuarios.

-Buenos días equipo- salude a los chicos del equipo

-Hola Bella- me saludaron, me quite mi bata y me senté en el sillón

-Linda pijama de borreguitos- me dijo una chica de vestuario, yo sonreí

-Es mi favorita- le dije

-Bien Bella aquí esta tu vestuario, te queremos fuera en quince minutos para hacer la prueba de maquillaje- me dijeron, yo asentí y tome mi vestuario

Me cambie, me puse una bata sobre mi vestuario y después fui a donde estaban los encargados del maquillaje, me senté frente al tocador que habían puesto, mire a mi alrededor, había mucha gente trabajando, algunos ponían las luces, otros iban y venían, habían cámaras por todos lados e iluminando a todos grandes reflectores… estacionados a unos metros de la cascada habían dos camiones de la disquera con mi nombre, uno era del equipo de grabación e iluminación y otro de mi vestuario y mi maquillaje, habían instalado pequeñas carpas blancas, en una estaban dos sillas: la de Eleazar y el director, en otra carpa estaba mi masajista personal, en otra carpa había un buffet, otra era para el staff, una carpa para mi y en la que estaba ahora que era la de maquillaje, llego Paolo, el encargado de mi maquillaje y comenzó a arreglarme.

Media hora después el director estaba dándome indicaciones y la grabación comenzó.

La grabación había comenzado a las nueve de la mañana, ya eran las doce y aun no terminábamos, el director quería grabar en todos los ángulos posibles, ciertamente esto era agotador

-¡Bien! ¡Chicos tómense un descanso! Tiene 30 minutos- dijo el director, una chica se acerco y me dio una bata, le agradecí y me la puse

- Bien hecho Bella- me dijo el director

-Gracias- le dije sonriendo

-Wow nunca había estado en una grabación- dijo Ángela acercándose a mi

-Hola Angie, espero que no te estés aburriendo

-Para nada, es totalmente sorprendente- me dijo sonriendo, un grandulon, pelón, alto y fuerte se acerco

-Disculpe señorita no puede estar aquí- le dijo el tipo a Ángela

-Esta conmigo- le dije, tome a Ángela de la mano y fuimos a mi carpa, nos sentamos en el sillón y pedí dos tazas de chocolate caliente que nos entregaron al momento

-A si que tu sueño se esta cumpliendo- me dijo Ángela tomando un poco de su chocolate

-Si, aunque ciertamente falta mucho para cumplirlo completamente

-No sabes que genial se ve todo esto, tantas luces, tantas personas trabajando para ti, los camiones con tu nombre y… sigues siendo la Bella que creció conmigo: sencilla, linda, divertida… pueblerina- me dijo Angie, yo sonreí

-Si, nunca cambiaria- le dije

-Señorita Swan alguien la busca, dice ser su amiga- dijo el grandulon entrando a la carpa

-En un momento salgo- le dije, el grandulon asintió y salio

-¿Quién será?- le pregunte a Ángela, ella se encogió de hombros

-Vamos a ver- me dijo, dejamos las tazas en una mesa de centro y salimos, en los límites de la grabación frente a los guardias de seguridad estaban un grupo de chicas, Angie y yo nos acercamos.

-Hola Bellie- me dijo una chica rubia, era, Chelsea, esa chica era una de las más populares de la escuela desde primaria, ella y su grupito se habían encargado de hacer una tortura la primaria y secundaria de Ángela y mía, nos habían hecho llorar y avergonzado, si no hubiera sido por mi hermano hubiera sido una tortura mayor pues el nos defendía.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunte ácidamente

-Vamos Bella vengo a visitarte ¿Podrías decirle a los grandulones que somos amigas?

-¿Tú y yo amigas?- le dije y reí- por favor Chelsea no digas tonterías

-Bella, sabes que lo que te hice en primaria y secundaria solo era un juego, no estarás enojada por eso ¿O si? Vamos Angélica dile que solo era un juego- dijo la muy cínica, yo solo di media vuelta

-No las dejen entrar- les dije a los guardias, tome a Ángela de la mano y regresamos a la carpa

-¿Quién diría que esas chicas vendrían a buscarte después de todo lo que nos hicieron?- me dijo Angie

-No tienen vergüenza- le dije enojada, después me di cuenta que estaba enojada por nada, suspire y volví a sonreír- ¿Qué te parecería un masaje Angie?

-¿Un masaje? ¿Bromeas? ¿En donde?- me dijo Ángela

-Es uno de los privilegios, sígueme- le dije, fuimos a la carpa donde estaba mi masajista

-Hola Dulce- le dije a la masajista sonriéndole

-Hola señorita – me dijo

-Te presento a mi masajista Dulce- le dije a Ángela- Dulce ella es Ángela, mi mejor amiga

-Un gusto señorita Ángela- le dijo Dulce

-Hola- dijo Ángela

-¿Por favor puedes darle un masaje a Angie?

-Por supuesto señorita Swan

-Relájate Angie, si me necesitas estaré fuera

-Pero… no Bella, yo no puedo…espera

-Relájate te hace falta- le dije saliendo de allí, camine entre todos los del staff que al parecer llevaban mucha prisa, fui a la cascada, me senté en una roca al lado de donde caía el agua a mirar el agua cristalina, una vez al año venia a Forks desde hace cuatro años, solo me quedaba ese día y después me marchaba sin que nadie de este pequeño pueblo me viera… solo había visto a mi hermano dos veces desde hacia dos años ya que ambos siempre veníamos cada año a ver a los seres que perdimos una trágica noche… sonreí amargamente, antes luchaba por salir de aquí y ahora había regresado voluntariamente. Deje de pensar en todo eso cuando un par de manos cubrieron mis ojos.

-¡Oye! ¿Quién apago la luz?- pregunte, toque las manos que cubrían mis ojos… esas eran las manos de Edward, no podía ser

- ¿No deberías estar en Florida, Edward?- le dije, el quito sus manos de mis ojos, voltee y allí estaba Edward

-No podía esperar para verte y vine a visitarte- me dijo, yo sonreí y lo abrace

-Me da mucho gusto verte, te extrañe

-Y yo a ti

-Bella ya me voy espero que…- dijo mi padre tras de mi, solté a Edward y voltee a ver a mi padre, él nos miraba a Edward y a mi- ¿Qué tu no eres el hijo de Carlisle Cullen?

-Si, el es Edward - le dije, ellos se saludaron con un apretón de manos

-Bunas tardes señor Swan- le saludo Edward

-¿Vienes a ver a mi hija?- le pregunto mi padre

-¡Bella! ¡¿Puedes venir un momento?- me grito Eleazar, mire a Edward preocupada, no podía dejarlo con mi padre, era como dejarlo con un león

-No te preocupes, en un momento te alcanzo- me dijo besando mi frente, lo mire por unos segundos, después mire ami padre diciéndole con la mirada algo a si como "No te atrevas a interrogarlo" y después fui a donde estaba Eleazar.

Después de unos minutos mi padre se acerco a mí.

-Ya me voy Bella te veo dentro de un par de semanas- me dijo, después me abrazo y beso mi mejilla y me dijo al oído- ya me dijo que es tu novio, solo porque creo que es responsable y maduro no cuestionare eso, confío en que sepas lo que haces

-Gracias- le dije y lo abrace más fuerte- te quiero mucho

-Yo también te quiero- me dijo mi padre y después se marcho, Edward se acerco a mí.

-Creí que lo pondría difícil- me dijo

-El confía en mi y mis decisiones, la mayoría de las veces me apoya

-Chicos, el descanso se termino- dijo el director, todos volvieron al trabajo

-Tengo que ir- le dije a Edward, el asintió

-Estaré con Eleazar- me dijo, yo sonreí y le di un casto beso en los labios

-Hasta al rato- le dije y fui a donde estaba el director.

Afortunadamente al cabo de cuatro horas mas terminamos el trabajo de los próximos dos días, sonreí feliz.

-Bien hecho Bella- me felicito Eleazar- debes estar exhausta

-No solo estoy un poco aturdida- le dije sonriendo, Edward se paro al lado de mí y tomo mi mano

-Vaya veo que ya se llevan mejor que cuando se conocieron- dijo Eleazar, yo sonreí, en eso Ángela se acerco a nosotros

-Eleazar, Edward quiero presentarles a mi amiga desde kinder garden Ángela Weber- les dije, ambos la saludaron y se presentaron

-Bella no quiero molestar pero esas chicas regresaron- me dijo Ángela, suspire

-Ahora vuelvo- les dije a los chicos y Ángela y yo fuimos a donde estaba el grupo de chicas odiosas.

-¿Qué quieren aquí? ¿Qué no entiendes que aquí no son bienvenida?- le dije a Chelsea

-No te vengo a buscarte a ti, escuche que aquí esta el señor Eleazar Denali el dueño de la disquera, cuando me vea a mi se olvidara de ti y yo seré ahora la sensación del momento- dijo Chelsea

-¿Qué sucede Bella?- me pregunto Eleazar acercándose con Edward

-Señor Denali, soy Chelsea y soy su futura estrella, soy la estrella que ha estado buscando toda su vida- dijo Chelsea, si no fuera porque Edward tomaba mi mano ya hubiera golpeado a esa odiosa

-Lo siento señorita pero la estrella que estuve buscando "toda mi vida" como usted dice la encontré hace dos años y medio, ¿Cierto Bella, querida? A si que gracias por participar- le dijo Eleazar dando media vuelta alejándose, Chelsea tenía cara de incredulidad que me dio risa

-¿Nos vamos?- le pregunte a Ángela, ella asintió, Edward, Ángela y yo dimos media vuelta, iríamos a mi carpa, cuando Chelsea me comenzó a gritar

-¡¿Como es posible que una pueblerina como tu me haya ganado a mi? ¡Yo soy de sociedad! ¡Yo nací en Los Ángeles! ¡Mis padres son dueños de la mayoría de este pueblucho! ¡No como tu, que tu padre apenas y venia una vez cada que se acordaba a verte y quien sabe quien es!- me grito Chelsea, ahora si se había ganado un viaje directo sin regreso al hospital

-Cálmate- me susurro Edward, respire profundo y fui a encarar a esa tal Chelsea

-Tanta clase y dinero según tu tienes que ni un televisor o un radio te puedes comprar para que te enteres quien soy, me das mucha risa, gracias por haber hecho tan divertido mi día- le dije

-¿Te divierto? Pues no se de ti porque no eres importante- me dijo Chelsea

-No peleare mas contigo, no vale la pena, solo te diré algo, pregúntale a tu padre quien es el verdadero dueño de este al que tu llamas pueblucho- le dije, di media vuelta, los guardias de seguridad se acercaron

-Por favor asegúrense de que no se vuelvan a acercar- les dije, ellos asintieron

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto Ángela, yo asentí

-Quisiera ver su cara cuando su padre le diga quien es el dueño de todo esto- dijo Ángela feliz, yo sonreí con ella- además esta vez no necesitamos que tu hermano nos defendiera

-Si, ya somos niñas grandes- le dije sonriendo, el celular de Ángela sonó

-Ya me tengo que ir Bell`s, mañana me voy a Chicago y regreso en dos semanas pero espero verte pronto de nuevo- me dijo abrazándome

-Te quiero Angie- le dije

-Y yo a ti, cuídate

-Igual tu, nos vemos pronto- le dije, ella asintió, se despidió de Edward y se fue

-¿Alguien podría explicarme que sucede?- me pregunto Edward, yo sonreí

-Es una larga historia

-Me encantaría escucharla


	4. Desenlace desafortunado

**Desenlace desafortunado**

**Bella POV**

Edward se quedaría conmigo y Eleazar en mi casa.

Edward se instalo y después bajamos a la sala y nos sentamos en el sillón, estaba lloviendo fuertemente, las gotas de lluvia golpeaban con fuerza las ventanas.

-Es muy bonita esta casa- me dijo Edward yo sonreí- ¿La rentaste?

-No, aquí pase los primeros trece años de mí vida- le dije mirando la chimenea que estaba frente a nosotros

-¿No eres de Italia?- me pregunto, voltee a verlo y pude ver la confusión en su rostro, era divertido.

-Si, nací en Italia pero crecí aquí, la que vino a molestar se llama Chelsea, ella fue quien hizo de la primaria y secundaria un total martirio, nos solía molestar a diario a Ángela y a mí.

-¿Cómo es posible que no supiera que tu padre es importante?- me pregunto, desvié la mirada y suspire, el se acerco a mi y paso su bazo por mis hombros y me abrazo

-No tienes porque decírmelo si no quieres- me susurro al oído, yo negué

-No es eso, es solo que no se lo he contado a nadie más que a Ángela…ella es la única que lo sabe en este pequeño pueblo y eso algunas partes, nadie sabe que mi padre es importante y todo eso porque me enseño que: "nadie debe saber cuanto tienes o que posees nunca, ni siquiera tu sombra debe saberlo", eso decía mi padre- le dije recargando mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Mis padres se conocieron en Italia, tenían 20 años más o menos, tres meses después de que se conocieron se casaron y nueve meses más tarde me tuvieron a mí. Mi madre nació aquí, en Forks, ella estaba en Italia porque estaba trabajando en una compañía de allá, ella era modelo, regresamos a Forks porque ella no quería que creciera rodeada de fotógrafos, chismes y demás y ¿Qué mejor lugar para que creciera yo que un pequeño pueblo? Ella planeaba educarme como lo hicieron con ella, ella quería que fuera una persona sencilla a pesar de lo que tenía, que nunca menospreciara a las demás personas o alardeara de lo que tenia, así que en cuanto termino su contrato de un año regresamos, que fue cuando yo tenia tres meses- le dije a Edward, esto ere doloroso para mi pero confiaba en Edward y quería que lo supiera, suspire con pesar y continúe- Mi madre estuvo conmigo hasta que tuve poco más de cinco años, ella murió en un accidente a la entrada de Forks, lo recuerdo vagamente… Era un día lluvioso, veníamos de una reunión de negocios de mi padre en Port Angels, tras de nosotros venia otro auto en el iba la familia del mejor amigo de mi padre, el vivía en La Push, comenzó a caer granizo, no se podía ver mas allá de cinco centímetros del cristal, de la nada salio un auto frente a nosotros, mi padre trato de evadirlo pero el camino estaba resbaloso, el auto giro, salimos del camino y a unos metros nos estrellamos contra un árbol, fue tal el impacto que se rompieron la mayoría de los cristales del auto, mi madre en el momento que nos salimos del camino soltó su cinturón de seguridad y me puso en el suelo y me cubrió con una frazada, después sentí el impacto y como ella no llevaba cinturón … murió al instante, de la otra familia solo sobrevivieron Sue y Seth, ellos perdieron al señor Harry y a la hija menor, Leah.

Unos días después del funeral murió la señora Sue de tristeza y mi padre se hizo cargo de Seth, el es mi hermano mayor, el tiene cinco años mas que yo.

No nos agradaba estar aquí y recordar cada noche lo que había sucedido, queríamos irnos de aquí pero mi padre no lo permitió así que en cuanto mi hermano cumplió los dieciocho huimos a Italia, allí ambos conocimos lo que era en verdad el canto y la danza, yo elegí la música y él el baile, pero a los dos años mi padre nos encontró, mi padre me ofreció un trato: a cambio de que aprendiera a manejar la empresa el me apoyaría con la música, aun no tenia la mayoría de edad y no quería ser una carga para mi hermano, así que acepte, mi hermano no oyó mis razones y se fue, me dijo que lo había traicionado…no se donde este ahora, no se que sea de él, solo lo he visto dos veces en estos dos años… ya que todos los años venimos a ver a nuestros padres el día del accidente.

Las lagrimar rodaban por mi mejillas, Edward me abrazaba y me consolaba, después de un rato me calme un poco.

-¿Ya estas mejor?- me pregunto, yo asentí

-Perdón por ponerme a llorar, eso solo que el recuerdo aun duele

-No tienes porque disculparte- me dijo limpiando una lagrima

-Señorita vienen a buscarla- me dijo Charlotte entrando a la sala

-Gracias Lottie- le dije mientras iba a su lado, ella me abrazo

-¿Qué sucede cariño?- me pregunto

-Nada, solo quería un abrazo tuyo- le dije, ella me abrazo mas fuerte- quiero presentarte a alguien- le dije mientras iba por Edward, lo tome de la mano y nos acercábamos a Charlotte

-Charlotte el es Edward, Edward ella es Charlotte, mi nana desde que tengo memoria y una madre para mi

-Un placer- dijo Edward estrechando la mano de Charlotte

-Mucho gusto- le dijo Charlotte

-¿Quién me busca?- le pregunte a Charlotte mientras limpiaba los restos de lagrimas en mi rostro

- Adivina- me dijo sonriendo, fui a la entrada y allí estaban mis amigos de la Push, los deje entrar, Charlotte les entrego a todos toallas pero ellos decidieron sacudirse como perros y me mojaron

-¡Oigan, para esos son las toalla!- les dije, ellos me miraron, sonrieron maliciosamente y todos me abrazaron mojándome aun mas, yo comencé a reír- son unos tontos

-Bell`s ¿Cómo estas enana?- me pregunto Sam abrazándome, después que todos los demás me soltaron

-Muy bien y ¿tu?

-No me quejo- me dijo sonriendo, Embry lo golpeo en el brazo, Sam se lo regreso y esos dos comenzaron a pelear en la entrada de la casa

-¿Recuerdas que prometimos no tener novia, o en tu caso novio, hasta después de los 21 y vivir la vida loca?- me pregunto Quil, yo asentí

-¿Cómo olvidarlo éramos solo unos crios cuando prometimos eso?- le dije

-Bueno eso no importa, además que tú y el tonto de Jake fueron quien rompieron esa promesa primero pero quien les gano fue Sam- dijo Embry levantándose del suelo y ayudando a levantar a Sam

-¡Casi lo aventamos del acantilado!- grito Jared

-¡Me caso dentro de un par de meses Bella!- me dijo Sam, yo comencé a gritar y lo abrace

-¿Con quien?- le pregunte emocionada tomando sus manos

-Adivina- me dijo Sam

-Mmm… no lo se- le dije

-¡Con Emily!- me dijo feliz

-¿Mi prima?- le pregunte atónita, Sam asintió, en realidad ella era prima segunda de Seth pero como Seth era mi hermano, a ella también la adopte como familia ya que era una chica sencilla y divertida, pero era raro que viniera ya que ella vivía al otro lado del país

-¡Me tienes que contra todo!- le dije feliz- Charlotte ¿Puedes traerles a estos bárbaros mas toallas y una taza de chocolate caliente por favor?... pero antes quiero presentarles yo a alguien- les dije a los chicos, caminamos a la sala y allí sentado frente al fuego estaba Edward, fui a su lado, los chicos nos miraban.

-Chicos el es Edward, Edward ellos son Quil, Sam, Jared y Embry- les dije

-Hola- les saludo Edward

-Jake se enojara- dijo Embry, Sam le dio un codazo en las costillas- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres pelear de nuevo?- ambos volvieron a comenzar a pelear

-El es mi novio- les dije, todos me miraron

-Así que ya es uno de nosotros, bienvenido hermano- le dijo Quil a Edward

-Gracias- le dijo Edward

-Yuhu, ya tenemos un nuevo integrante para jugar basquetbol ¡Yo quiero a Bella en mi equipo!- dijo Embry el cual estaba tirado en el piso boca abajo y Sam sentado en su espalda

-Ellos son mis amigos desde que iba en el kinder, éramos siete, además de ellos también estaba Jake y mi hermano- le dije a Edward. Después que los chicos se secaron pasamos a la sala y nos sentamos a platicar.

-¿Y no has visto a Seth? Tratamos de localizarlo pero parece que la tierra se lo trago- me pregunto Jared

-No, no se donde esta, esta enojado conmigo y no me habla desde hace dos años y medio

-Y Jake ¿donde esta? La última vez que lo vimos fue cuando fue a buscarte a Italia hace tres años

-Tampoco se donde este, probablemente en Italia todavía, yo me mude a España con mi padre cuando recién cumplí los 16 y ahora estoy viviendo en Florida

-Se los dije, no era buena idea que se marcharan, solo lograron separarse, ya no somos seis ahora solo somos cinco- dijo Sam

-No seas pesado Sam- le dijo Quil

-¿Alguien juega basquetbol conmigo?- pregunto Embry, yo sonreí, mire por la ventana y aun llovía

-Yo juego- les dije

-¡Pero aun esta lloviendo!- se quejo Jared

-Jared caminamos desde La Push hasta aquí con esa lluvia ¿Qué va a ser solo un juego de básquet?- le dijo Sam

-¿Juegas?- le pregunte a Edward

-No creo que sea buena idea

-Por favor ¿Si?- le dije poniéndole cara de cachorro

-Esta bien- me dijo, yo sonreí

-¿Segura que sigues siendo igual de buena para jugar Bell`s?- me pregunto Quil

-¡Oye es verdad! Ahora si pareces una chica, hasta de esa uñas postizas tienes- dijo Embry, tome un cojín del sillón y sélo avente, le di en la cara

-No es por ofender pero ¿Recuerdas como se juega basquetbol?- me pregunto Sam

-OK, seremos Edward y yo contra ustedes cuatro- les dije, ellos sonrieron

-Esa será una victoria fácil- dijo Quil

-OK, aceptamos- dijo Sam

-Iré a cambiarme- les dije

-Yo también- dijo Edward ya que el como yo estábamos vestidos de manera casual, me cambie y baje a la sala, allí ya estaban todos los chicos esperándome.

-Ahora si pareces la Bella que conocemos- dijo Quil, me había puesto un pants negro, una sudadera color vino de mi hermano que me regalo, decía Seth C. en la espalda y era varias tallas mas grande que todo mi torso, me puse unos tenis y me amarre el cabello en una coleta

-¿Ya les dio miedo?- les pregunte, tome de la mano a Edward y fuimos a la parte de atrás de mi casa, allí había una cancha de basketball, tome un balón que estaba en una caja de madera donde estaba lo de jardinería

-Gana el primer equipo que haga diez canastas- les dije, ellos asintieron y comenzó el juego, en cuanto tome el balón toda la multitud vino tras de mi, me rodearon y me bloquearon, faltaba poco para llegar a la canasta, le avente el balón a Edward y el encesto

-¡Bien!- le dije chocando mi mano con la de él, Quil tomo el balón y se acerco a la canasta, Edward lo bloqueo y Quil le paso el balón a Embry, pude interceptar el balón antes de que lo tocara Embry y comencé a subir pero Sam me quito el balón…por lo visto seria un juego interesante

Fue un juego divertido y reñido pero Edward y yo logramos encestar 10 veces antes que los demás chicos, el marcador termino 9-10, todos estábamos sentados en el suelo de la sala, había dejado de llover cuando recién había comenzado el juego a si que no nos habíamos mojado mucho

-¡Buen juego! Sabes jugar bien hermano- le dijo Embry a Edward, yo sonreí

-¡Si! La próxima vez jugaras en nuestro equipo y por fin le ganaremos a Bella- dijo Quil ilusionado

-Solo en tus sueños eso sucederá, bien ¿Quién se quedara a cenar?- les pregunte

-¿Cocinaras tu?- pregunto Quil, yo asentí y todos los chicos alzaron la mano

-OK, entonces ya saben donde esta la tele, el DVD, los video juegos y demás, iré a cocinar- les dije sonriendo y yendo a la cocina, me agradaba que los chicos hayan aceptado a Edward, serian buenos amigos.

Charlotte me ayudo a cocinar, dos horas después todo estaba listo, los chicos y yo nos sentamos a cenar, la cena fue divertida, todos haciendo bromas, discutiendo sobre los mejores equipos de basquetbol y hablando sobre autos, no me aburrí ya que había crecido rodeada de hombres y había que tenido que entender y saber de lo que hablaban.

Unas cuantas horas después los chicos de marcharon.

-Iré a lavar los trastes- le dije a Edward

-Yo te ayudo- me dijo, ambos fuimos a la cocina

-¿Qué te parece que yo lavo y tu secas?- le pregunte, el asintió

-Me agradaron los chicos

-Si, son geniales

-Entre ellos hablaban mucho de tu hermano y de Jacob ¿Quién es ese tal Jacob?

-El es hijo de un amigo de mi padre, el también vivía en La Push, hasta que fue a Italia, allí los Vulturis le hicieron una oferta y se quedo allá

-¿Trabaja en la disquera de los Vulturi?- me pregunto, yo asentí

-Se llama Jacob Black- le dije

-Y… ¿Tú y él tuvieron algo que ver?

-¿Por qué quieres saber?

-Simple curiosidad

-Pues si, hubo algo pero eso termino antes de que me mudara a España y no lo veo desde entonces- le dije, hubo un momento de silencio un poco incomodo

-Ya veo… ¿Y no sabes donde esta Eleazar?

-Me dijo antes de irse que iría a Seattle, que tal vez regresara hasta mañana

-Mmm… ¿Te quedaras aquí hasta el Lunes aunque ya hayas terminado con el video?

-Si, quiera o no este lugar no solo alberga recuerdos malos, quiero recordar un poco los viejos tiempos y ¿Tu hasta cuando te quedaras?

-M e quedare contigo hasta el Lunes

-¿En verdad?- le pregunte, el asintió, yo le sonreí ampliamente y le di un beso en la mejilla

-Te divertirás mucho, no te arrepentirás


	5. La vida en Forks

**La vida en Forks**

Playlist: Immortelle- Lara Fabian (Canción que canta Bella)

Bella POV

Me levante alrededor de las siete de la mañana, mire alrededor, mi habitación estaba tal cual la había dejado cuatro años atrás, me levante y recorrí las cortinas que cubrían mi ventana, me sorprendí al ver como la tenue luz del sol se abría paso entre las espesas nubes dándole una tonalidad naranja, rojiza y un tenue color lila al cielo, tome una frazada y salí a caminar por el bosque descalza, camine varios minutos hasta que llegue a un pequeño prado, este era mi lugar secreto, aquí solía venir cuando me enojaba con mi hermano o con alguno de los chicos o cuando simplemente quería estar sola, me recosté en el húmedo pasto a ver como salía poco a poco el sol.

No se cuanto tiempo paso, debieron ser algunas horas pues el sol ya había salido completamente, sus rayos de luz acariciaban mi rostro dando cierta calidez, me levante, me estire y camine a la cascada que había cerca de mi casa.

Al llegar me senté en la orilla a ver como el sol se reflejaba en el agua cristalina, quizá mas tarde cuando el sol calentara un poco el agua entraría a nadar, había tantas cosas que quería hacer, montar en moto, ir a surfear a La Push, encender una fogata en la playa con los chicos… en fin quería hacer mil y un actividades, me levante y entre a la casa por la puerta de atrás, Charlotte me miro y al verme descalza comenzó a regañarme

-¿Cómo es posible que andes descalza?- me pregunto negando con la cabeza- te enfermaras

-No me enfermare Lottie- le dije mientras subía a mi cuarto, me bañe, me cambie y baje a desayunar, en la mesa no había nadie, entre a la cocina, allí estaba Charlotte

-¿No has visto a Edward?- le pregunte

-Creo que esta en el salón principal

-Gracias- le dije mientras caminaba al salón principal, allí sentado frente al piano estaba Edward, entre sus manos tenia un porta retratos, miraba la foto de mi madre con mi padre cuando se habían casado.

-Se llamaba Renee- le dije yendo a su lado

-Buenos días linda- me dijo besando mi mejilla

-Buenos días- le dije sentándome a su lado, tome el porta retratos- Mi padre dice que ella tenia 20 años pero parecía de 17, que irradiaba una luz especial, que ella era especial, dice que fue amor a primera vista…ella fue quien me enseño a tocar el piano

-Ya veo, te enseño bien, solo te hace falta practicar un poco y seria tan buena como un profesional

-¿Seria tan buena como tu?- le dije sonriendo- No lo creo

-¿Esta partitura la escribiste tu?- me dijo dándome unas hojas que estaban sobre la tapa del piano

-Si, fue una de las primeras canciones que escribí, termine de escribir la letra aunque nunca termine la partitura

-¿Te importaría si te ayudo?- me dijo Edward

-Me encantaría que me ayudaras- le dije, el comenzó a tocar el piano y yo a cantar, era una canción lenta, que reflejaba cierto punto dramatismo… la música siguió trascurriendo a pesar de que yo no las había escrito, Edward supo como terminar las canción conforme a la letra, había quedado bien la melodía y la letra.

-Eres muy talentosa ¿Lo sabias?- me dijo Edward sonriéndome

-No seas mentiroso- le dije sonriéndole

-Es verdad- me dijo

-Si lo dices con esa convicción harás que lo crea… ciertamente no creo ser especial ni nada por el estilo, aun me falta mucho por aprender… quiero poder hacer la diferencia, hacer algo que nunca antes haya hecho alguien, la música es algo especial y ciertamente me debo esforzar mas… la música entra por el oído pero llega al corazón- le dije sonriendo

-Eres especial Bella, no tienes idea cuanto, ere una en un millón- me dijo Edward, en sus ojos se reflejaba que era sincero, yo sonreí

-¿En verdad?- le dije mientras me acercaba a el y rozaba sus labios

-Si- me susurro antes de besarme

-Señorita Isabella el…- dijo Charlotte entrando al salón, Edward y yo nos separamos y la miramos, ella solo bajo la mirada- Lo lamento- dijo saliendo del salón

-Vamos a desayunar, nos espera un largo día, este pueblo parece tranquilo pero puede ser muy emocionante, te enseñare como era un día de mi vida en Forks- le dije a Edward levantándome del banco y yendo al comedor.

Después de desayunar Edward y yo fuimos al garaje de mi casa

-¿Sabes conducir motos?- le pregunte quitando una manta de encima a tres motos.

-Si, pero no me agradan las motos- me dijo mirando las motos

-Nos divertiremos- le dije aventándole las llaves de una de las motos- son de la moto negra

Yo me subí a la roja, la negra era de Seth y la azul había sido de Jake, encendí la moto y salí a toda velocidad del garaje

-¡Isabella espera un momento!- me grito Edward mientras me alejaba, di media vuelta de tal manera que salio un poco de humo de las llantas y regrese al garaje, Edward me miraba con el ceño fruncido, yo solo aparte el cabello que estaba en mi cara a causa de la velocidad a la que gire

-¡Puedes lastimarte si manejas de esa manera y sin casco Isabella!- me reprocho, yo solo sonreí, Charlotte salio al garaje

-Señorita Isabella en la sala la espera el señor Eleazar- me dijo, yo asentí

-En un momento voy- le dije mientras me bajaba de la moto, Charlotte se retiro

- ¿Vienes?- le pregunte a Edward, me pare frente a el, seguía con el ceño fruncido, yo le sonreí- No te enojes- le dije mientras pasaba mi dedo entre sus cejas tratando de deshacer esa arruga que se formaba en su perfecto rostro, el suspiro y negó mientras rodeaba mi cintura con su brazo caminando al interior de la casa, allí sentado en el sillón estaba Eleazar hablando por teléfono, cuando nos vio entrar colgó.

-Buenos días Bella, Edward- nos saludo levantándose del sillón y yendo a saludarnos, nosotros también los saludamos, pero Edward en ningún momento me soltó, esto no paso desapercibido ante Eleazar que nos miro a ambos- ¿Qué sucede aquí?

-¿De que?- le pregunte inocentemente, Edward y yo aun no hablábamos acerca si le diríamos a los demás acerca de nuestra relación o si el prefería no decirlo aunque se lo dijo a mi padre…

-Sabes de lo que hablo Bella- me dijo Eleazar

-Yo…-le intente decir pero Edward me interrumpió

-Bella y yo salimos- le dijo Edward sin rodeos a Eleazar el cual estaba sorprendido

-Cierra la boca Eleazar o se te meterán las moscas- le dije, Eleazar reacciono y sonrío

-Felicidades chicos, entonces los que les tengo que decir los alegrara, estuve haciendo y recibiendo llamadas en estos días, obviamente Bella tu nueva canción que grabaste con Edward se posiciono rápidamente en el primer lugar y sobresaturo la red de las tiendas virtuales de música en pocas horas, el éxito es indiscutible, así que tengo una sesión de fotos para ustedes el día Jueves 4 de Noviembre, el Sábado 6 de Noviembre tienes la promoción del disco, el Viernes 12 de Noviembre por la mañana partiremos a Madrid, estaremos allí tres días para los conciertos que darán, regresaremos el Domingo 14 por la noche, después Bella el día Miércoles 17 tendrás una sesión de prensa…

-Ya entendí gracias- le dije interrumpiéndolo ya que no quería que me siguiera diciendo que había en mi agenda hasta llegar al año nuevo

-Tienes unos meses muy pesados Bella y tu Edward no te salvas, así que disfruten de su estadía aquí, yo me marcho hoy en el vuelo de las dos de la tarde, así que muchachos los veo en Florida el día Martes por la tarde en la disquera -dijo saliendo apresurado de la sala, mire mi reloj eran las doce y media

-Así que, ¿por ahora no te hare cambiar de opinión acerca de las motos cierto?- le dije a Edward, el negó

-Esta bien, iré a la cascada a leer un poco por si quieres hacerme compañía- le dije mientras salía de la sala, me puse un traje de baño de dos piezas, un short de mezclilla y una blusa de tirantes, tome dos toallas, mi libro favorito y baje, extendí una toalla bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol que me cubría de los rayos del sol y me senté a leer, Edward no tardo en llegar a mi lado y hacerme compañía, el también llevaba un libro.

Pase un largo rato leyendo, hasta que me disperse viendo el agua de la cascada caer, sin pensarlo dos veces me levante y estando a la orilla del pequeño depósito natural del agua de la cascada me quite el short, la playera y con un clavado entre, el agua estaba tibia, la temperatura era agradable, cuando salí a la superficie, me acerque a la orilla ya que desde allí de pie estaba Edward observándome, el se agacho y me observo.

-Creí que te quedarías quieta leyendo- me dijo, yo sonreí

-Me es difícil estar quieta

-Si ya me di cuenta, tienes que salir de allí o te resfriarás, el agua debe estar helada- me dijo, mire a donde estaba la toalla extendida sobre el pasto, allí estaban nuestros libros, nuestros celulares, la Palm, la cartera y el I-pod de Edward, eso significaba que no tenia nada de valor con el

-Ayúdame a salir- le dije mientras le tendía la mano, el tomo mi mano y lo jale, Edward cayo a mi lado salpicando bastante agua, me miro enojado, yo solo le sonreí y le avente agua a la cara, el sonrío y me aventó agua también, comenzamos a jugar por un rato, riendo y divirtiéndonos

-Lo ves, el agua no esta fría- le dije mientras me acercaba a el

-Aun así no debiste jalarme- me dijo, yo rodee su cuello con mis brazos

-Relájate un poco o te arrugaras y se notara que eres siete años mayor que yo- le susurre mientras me aceraba a el y después lo bese

-¡Hey Bell`s déjalo ir ya!- me grito Jared ¿A que hora habían llegado?, me separe de Edward y voltee a ver a mis amigos

-¿Qué hay chicos?- les pregunte mientras nadaba a la orilla, Sam me ayudo a salir y Quil me paso una de las toalla, mientras Embry le pasaba la otra toalla a Edward

-Veníamos a invitarlos a una fogata que haremos hoy a las seis- me dijo Sam

-Aunque se ve que están ocupados- me dijo Embry, yo sonreí

-Si, algo pero estaremos allí ¿Cierto Edward?- le pregunte él asintió

-¡Genial! Entonces los vemos a las seis, donde siempre Bell`s- dijo Jared

-¡Bell`s! ¿De quien son esas preciosuras que tienes en el garaje?- me pregunto Embry

-De Seth, Jake y mía- le dije

-Jake de seguro es igual de loco ¿No es así Bell`s?- me pregunto Quil, yo lo pensé, no le podía decir la verdad a los chicos, quizá se decepcionarían igual o mas que yo

-¿Bell`s?- me pregunto Jared

-Si- les dije volviendo a susurra

-¡Genial!, bueno Bell`s te vemos dentro de un rato- dijo Embry dando media vuelta, el y los chicos se marcharon, yo puse la toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo y me senté en el suelo, encogí mis rodillas y recargue mi barbilla en mis rodillas, Edward se sentó ami lado

-No dejas de sorprenderme – me dijo

-Ya dije que lo siento, solo es un poco de agua- le dije disculpándome por haberlo jalado cuando intento ayudarme a salir del agua

-No me refiero a eso- me dijo, yo voltee a verlo, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro- me refiero en la manera que tratas a las personas, primeros vez por los demás y siempre intentas no causarles daños

-No se a lo que te refieres- susurre desviando la mirada

-No eres buena mintiendo Bella- me dijo, yo no quería recordar eso… pero confiaba en Edward… suspire y comencé a hablar

-Jake fue a buscarme a Italia, poco menos del año de haberme ido, todo iba perfecto hasta que conoció a Marco Vulturi… las personas a veces cambian por la ambición y utilizan a las personas para alcanzar lo que quieren, si los chicos creen que Jacob sigue siendo una buena persona yo no soy quien para cambiar su punto de vista- le dije, paso un momento de silencio que se me hicieron eternos hasta que Edward hablo

-Se de lo hablas… tenia 18 años cuando la conocí, su nombre es Jessica Stanley, creí que ella era la persona con la cual quería pasar mi vida, según yo todo iba perfecto, llevábamos cuatro años saliendo, ya estábamos por terminar la carrera y yo le iba a pedir que se casara conmigo, estaba en un concierto en España cuando vi el anillo perfecto, estaba tan emocionado que regrese antes de mi viaje, fui a su departamento y la encontré con otro… desde ese entonces mi vida no fue la misma- me dijo, el miraba al cielo con la nostalgia reflejada en su mirar, yo tome su mano, el me miro y yo le sonreí.

-Siempre nos vamos a encontrar con personas egoístas que nos pueden lastimar y usar solo para conseguir lo que quieren sin embargo por eso no podemos caer y no luchar, debemos levantarnos y volver a empezar, no debemos sufrir por personas que no valen la pena, todo tiene un porque, quizá esas personas no eran las adecuadas para nosotros… se que es atrevido de mi parte pero quiero que me permitas enseñarte otro punto de vista de la vida, hay veces en las cuales debes permitirte un descanso, divertirte, sonreír, disfrutar, hay que sentirse vivo…Edward tienes 25 años pero pareces de mas de 40 y eso no esta bien - le dije, el sonrío y acaricio mi mejilla

-Eres una gran persona Isabella, fuerte, con un gran corazón y hermosa- me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y después me besaba- Y eres toda mía... me gusta como suena eso de divertirse y sentirse vivo y me gustaría que fueras tu la que me ayudaras


	6. Un nuevo Cullen

**Un nuevo Cullen**

**Bella POV**

La estancia en Forks fue agradable, Edward acepto subirse a la moto, me acompaño a la fogata que hicieron los chicos, le enseñe a surfear, jugo con los demás chicos de la Push mientra yo platicaba con Emily, pasamos una noche entera sentados frente el fuego platicando… en fin fueron unos día excelentes, pero regresamos el día Lunes por la mañana a Florida, Edward y yo viajamos en el avión privado de la disquera, en todo el camino no paramos de reír o de platicar, en estos días Edward progreso mucho en cuanto su forma de ser, platicaba un poco mas y sonreía, con un poco mas de tiempo su forma de ser seria extrovertida, disfrutaría mas de la vida y eso me alegraba.

El Martes pasamos el receso poniéndonos al corriente en las clases que habíamos perdido, fue realmente pesado ya que historia del arte o filosofía eran clases duras pero con la ayuda de Edward pude terminar, por la tarde fuimos a la disquera y Eleazar nos explico los detalles de la sesión de fotos que tendríamos el día Jueves y la presentación del disco el Sábado agotador y para terminar el día estaba yendo a ensayar con las chicas para el concurso de talentos que habría el Jueves de la próxima semana, ciertamente esto estaba siendo agotador.

El Miércoles por la mañana me levante temprano y salí a correr un rato para despejarme un poco de los deberes, después regrese a casa me bañe, me cambie, desayune y fui a la escuela.

Como todas las mañanas los chicos me esperaban sentados en una banca en el jardín frontal de la escuela. En esta semanas que los había conocido nos habíamos logrado llevar bien, cuando no estaba con Edward estaba platicando con Jasper, Jugando con Emmett o platicando con las chicas, ellos me habían aceptado muy rápido, con todos me llevaba muy bien e incluso Emmett me decía hermanita y yo a el hermanito, Alice me decía de una forma diferente todos los días, me decía Bellie, Isa, hermanita, Bell… Con Rose y con Jasper también me llevaba muy bien, con ellos hablaba cuando necesitaba un poco de coherencia pues Alice y Emmett la mayoría del tiempo decían disparates y se comportaban como niños pequeños.

-Buenos días- los salude, todos sonrieron y me saludaron y Emmett me dio uno de sus tradicionales abrazos de oso

-Un día de estos me asfixiaras grandulon- le dije mientras Emmett me dejaba en el suelo

-De esta manera te muestro cuanto te quiero hermanita ¿Jugaras conmigo basketball hoy después de clases cierto? Esta vez te venceré- me dijo Emmett ilusionado, me recordaba tanto a Quil

-Lo lamento grandulon pero Bell`s ensayara con Rose y conmigo hasta tarde- dijo Alice

-¡No es justo! Bell`s tienes que jugar conmigo o hare berrinche- dijo Emmett haciendo un puchero

-Lo lamento hermanito pero no podré, sabes que si hacemos enojar a Alice es insoportable- le susurre, Alice me escucho y frunció el ceño

-Ahora si no te salvas Isabella Swan- me dijo mientras corría tras de mi, yo me escondí tras Jasper

-Sálvame Jasper- le dije asustada, el solo sonrío

-Lo siento Bella pero sabes que ni yo puedo contra Alice- me dijo Jasper, para mi suerte el timbre que indicaba el inicio de clases sonó, Alice volvió a sonreír

-Iré por mi mochila a mi coche- dijo Alice mientras se alejaba dando saltitos, yo suspire

-En verdad tiene un grave problema de bipolaridad- le dije a los demás chicos

-¡Te escuche Isabella!- me dijo Alice mientras se alejaba, todos rieron

-OK y tiene un súper oído, Jazz un favor, tengo una tarea de Comunicación Visual ¿Podrías ayudarme en el receso por favor?- le pregunte

-Claro Bella- me contesto Jasper, yo sonreí

-Bueno es hora de llevarlas a clases señoritas- dijo Emmett tomando la mano de Rose y pasando uno de sus pesados brazos sobre mis hombros, Jasper tomo la mano de Alice… ¿A que hora había llegado Alice?

Las primeras clases pasaron rápidamente como siempre lo hacían, cuando sonó el timbre para el receso suspire, las dos clases de baile habían sido agotadoras, tome mi maleta y junto a Alice y Rose fuimos a los vestidores.

-¿Hoy almorzaras con nosotros verdad Bella? o vas a desaparecer como la mayoría de los recesos- me pregunto Alice, yo sonreí, ni ella ni Rose sabían con quien pasaba los receso ni que Edward y yo ya no peleábamos como lo hacíamos antes de arreglar las cosas, Alice solía ser muy intuitiva y pareciera que lo sabia todo pero lo de la relación de Edward y mía se le había escapado de las manos

-Jasper me tiene que explicar algo sobre un esquema de la clase de Comunicación Visual así que si almorzare con ustedes- le dije mientras tomaba mi maleta

-OK Bell`s te vemos en el jardín trasero en la banca de siempre- me dijo Rose, yo asentí y salí de los vestidores y me sorprendí al ver a Edward esperándome.

-Hola linda- me dijo besando mi mejilla y tomando mi maleta

-Hola… y a ¿Que se debe tu visita?- le dije mientras caminaba a su lado a mi casillero, Edward se encogió de hombros

-Creo que es buena idea almorzar con mis hermanos y mis cuñados- me dijo, yo sonreí

-Si, suena genial- le dije mientras abría mi casillero, tras nosotros pude escuchar murmullos, de hecho hace semana que los había escuchado y los había ignorado pero ahora la gente los decía en voz alta y descaradamente, decían cosas como:

-¿Cómo es posible que los Cullen la hayan aceptado tan rápido?

-Se suponía que los Cullen no se juntaban con nadie más que los Hale

-¿Qué tiene de especial a parte de ser famosa?

Cerré de un portazo mi casillero y comencé a caminar al jardín trasero, Edward tomo mi mano e hizo que quedara frente a el

-No te enojes- me dijo

-Es que ya ni siquiera lo disimulan, son tan pesados- le dije, el me sonrío

-Te ves tan linda enojada

-¡Edward hablo en serio!

-Yo también- me dijo, yo rodee los ojos y sonreí- OK, vamos nos esperan tus hermanos… ¿Y me quieres decir porque están en mi contra?- le dije mientras caminábamos a la banca que pertenecía oficialmente a los Cullen

-Siempre ha sido así, no se porque sinceramente, por lo que había escuchado, los dos primeros años que pasaron Jasper y Emmett aquí solo eran ellos dos y este año que entraron las chicas solo eran ellos cuatro y tu llegaste a mitad de año y te aceptaron fácilmente, es como una sociedad exclusiva ante los ojos de todos - me dijo Edward, yo solo negué, llegamos a la banca, los chicos platicaban

-Hola chicos- los salude, todos voltearon a verme y quedaron en shock cuando vieron a Edward a mi lado

-¡Es mi hermano perdido!- grito Emmett, Edward sonrío y choco su puño con el de Emmett como saludo

-¡Hermanito! ¿Te quedaras todo el receso con nosotros?- le pregunto Alice ilusionada

-Claro pequeña duende- le dijo Edward, pude ver como los ojos se Alice se volvían cristalinos, estaba por llorar

-Bien, Jazz ¿Comenzamos?- le pregunte a Jasper sentándome a su lado y sacando mi carpeta de apuntes, Edward platico con todos mientras Jasper me explicaba un esquema, después de un rato el estomago de Emmett gruño ruidosamente

-Vaya ¿Traes a Chubaca dentro?- le pregunte

-No que yo sepa, esta mañana solo desayune hot cakes, cereal, tocino, 6 claras de huevo, jugo y fruta, no había ningún Chubaca en el menú… tengo hambre ¡Quiero una hamburguesa!- dijo feliz levantándose-¿Quieres algo Rose?

-Si osito, una ensalada esta bien- le dijo Rose, Jasper y Edward también se levantaron

-¿Tu que quieres Bella?- me pregunto Edward

-¡Oye! Yo soy quien pregunta eso- le dijo Emmett, yo sonreí -¿Quieres algo hermanita?

-Una botella de agua estará bien, gracias- les dije

-Tuviste dos horas de clase de baile, tienes que almorzar algo- me dijo Edward

-En verdad estoy bien- le dije

-OK, yo escogeré algo para ti- me dijo, lo mire feo, el solo sonrío

-Y tu Alice ¿Quieres algo?- le pregunto Jasper

-Sipi quiero un emparedado- dijo feliz la pequeña duende, Jasper asintió y los chicos fueron a la cafetería, en cuanto los chicos desaparecieron de nuestra vista las chicas me miraron, eso no podía ser nada bueno

-¿Qué sucede allí?- me dijo Rose

-¿No nos dijiste que no te llevabas bien con el?- me dijo Alice

-Pues yo…´-intente decir

-¿Bella que le hiciste a mi hermano? Nos volvió a hablar después de casi dos años y medio, eso es un milagro- me dijo Alice

-¡Además sonríe! Y no deja de mirarte con ojos de… un momento- me dijo Rose

-¡Ustedes dos salen! ¿Cómo no pude verlo?, se conocen desde hace un mes y medio ¿Hace cuanto salen?- dijo Alice

-Hace poco menos de una semana- les dije

-¡Entonces los correos que no me dejaste ver eran de Edward!- grito Alice indignada, yo asentí

-Perdónenme, pero no sabia si Edward estaría de acuerdo que les dijera, yo no sabia que hacer respecto a eso- les dije sinceramente

-Ya veo y que te hizo cambiar de parecer- me pregunto Rose

-Pues el Viernes llego Edward a donde yo estaba grabando el video y se quedo conmigo hasta el Lunes y el le dijo a mi padre que salíamos- les dije, Alice comenzó a gritar de la emoción, Rose tuvo que taparle la boca

-¿Y te dijo lo que sucedió con esa arpía de Jessica?- me pregunto Rosalie, yo asentí

-Esto va por buen camino, eso me gusta, tu serás una Cullen, lo se- dijo Alice aplaudiendo feliz- Y tu llevaras por fin el ultimo collar de los Cullen

-¿A que te refieres con el último collar?- le pregunte

-Lo veras después ¿Quien lo diría? ya somos ocho- me dijo Rose sonriendo, los chicos llegaron, Emmett se sentó al lado de Rose, Jasper al lado de Emmett y Edward a mi lado.

-Edward ¿Iras el Viernes al cumpleaños de papá o es tentar mucho a la suerte?- le pregunto Alice, Edward me miro

-¿Iras conmigo?- me pregunto, el tomo mi mano y me miro a los ojos, yo asentí y el sonrío

-Si iré- le dijo a Alice sin dejar de mirarme, ella grito y reventó nuestra burbuja personal, yo la voltee a verla

-¿Qué sucede Alice?- le pregunto Edward

-A mamà y a papá les encantara que vayas y conocer a quien ayudo a convencerte ¡será genial! Al fin todos tenemos a nuestra media naranja- dijo feliz Alice levantándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Edward, después se alejo dando saltitos, Jasper fue tras ella con los almuerzos en las manos.

-Espero que no te moleste que le dijera a Alice y Rose que salimos- le susurre a Edward

-Yo les dije a los chicos- me dijo abrazándome, yo sonreí.

**Edward POV**

El día estaba pasando rápidamente pues con Emmett y Jasper las clases eran más amenas, me sorprendía que me hubieran aceptado así de fácil, sin preguntas ni nada por el estilo.

.El almuerzo también fue agradable con las ocurrencias de Alice y las discusiones de Bella y Rosalie. Era agradable que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes de que me hubiera sumido en la soledad, de hecho eran mejor pues ahora tenia a Bella en mi vida.

Después de la escuela Bella y yo teníamos las sesiones de fotos, nos veríamos allá, ya que no queríamos a los medios de comunicación encima de nosotros por lo de nuestra relación,

Al llegar al lugar de la sesión, estacione mi auto y me dirigí a donde estaban los fotógrafos, Eleazar estaba allí al verme sonrió.

-Hola Edward, estábamos esperándote, sé que no te gustan estas cosas, prometo que será rápido pues a Bella tampoco le gustan- me dijo, yo asentí y después fui a cambiarme.

Al salir de cambiarme me pusieron no se qué cosa en la cara y después me dejaron en paz, no me gustaba llamar la atención por lo tanto no me gustaban las fotos, me senté bajo un árbol, la sesión de fotos era a las afueras de la ciudad, el pasto era amarillento pero los árboles eran frondosos y verdes, el viento soplaba un poco haciendo la estancia agradable.

-Señorita Swan por favor quédese quieta- dijo alguien, yo sonreí, definitivamente esa era mi Bella: siempre inquieta, me levante y me acerque.

-Ya es mucho maquillaje, gracias- dijo Bella, el maquillista le dio los últimos toques y se marcho, quede más sorprendido… más bien la palabra correcta era deslumbrado al ver a Bella, pues llevaba un vestido negro que se amoldaba perfectamente a su figura, su cabello estaba despeinado haciéndola ver rebelde y sexy, el maquillaje era discreto pero acentuaba sus rasgos

-Hola Edward- me saludo Bella sonriendo, mi cabeza no funcionaba muy bien así que no conteste rápido pues no era capaz de formar oraciones coherentes

-Te ves hermosa… mas que de costumbre…no es que no te veas bien a diario…bueno tu sabes a lo que me refiero- le dije torpemente, parecía un crío de 18 años nervioso ante la chica más hermosa de la escuela, pase mis dedos por mi cabello, ella sonrió

-Gracias, tu también luces bien- me dijo, después nos llamaron para comenzar la sesión de fotos. Ambos cooperamos para que esto terminara más rápido.

Llevábamos más de dos horas posando pero se podría decir que fue divertido hasta cierto punto Bella hizo esto con entusiasmo, como siempre sonreía y platicaba con los fotógrafos y bromeaba un poco con ellos, después de un rato nos dieron un descanso, nos dirigimos a un árbol del cual colgaba de sus ramas un columpio, Bella se sentó en el columpio

-Hace años que no me subía a un columpio- me dijo sonriendo nostálgicamente

-Yo no me había acercado a uno desde que tenía 10 años- le dije, ella me miró sorprendida y se levantó del columpio

-Bueno pues nunca es tarde intentar algo ¿Por qué no te sientas y yo te empujo?

-No creo que sea buena idea ya soy lo suficientemente grande como para subirme a uno

-Vamos. Será divertido

-Yo no creo que…

-Por favor- me dijo haciendo cara de cachorrito ¿Cómo poder negarle algo?, me senté y ella comenzó a empujarme, después de unos segundos ya iba a pararme

-¡No! ¡Espera!- me dijo Bella y comenzó a darme vueltas en el columpio y después me soltó, comencé a dar muchas vueltas, cuando paro comencé a reír.

-¿Lo ves? Fue divertido – me dijo Bella sonriendo, yo asentí y me levante, ella se sentó y yo comencé a empujarla lentamente.

-¿Entonces mañana me acompañaras a casa de mis padre?- le pregunto

-Claro que si, siempre que me necesites estaré allí para ti- me dijo Bella, no pude evitar sonreír

-Gracias, tengo un pequeño regalo para ti- le dije al oído y me pare frente a ella, saque un apequeña caja de terciopelo y de allí saque una pulsera para Bella, ella me miro sorprendida, tome su mano y le puse la pulsera

-"When I look, into your eyes It's like falling in love again"- leyó Bella, es lo que decía el pequeño dije de corazón que colgaba de la pulsera- Gracias es hermoso- me dijo mientras me abrazaba

-No hay de que

-¡Chicos! Su tortura termino, pueden irse- nos dijo Eleazar acercándose a nosotros- No olviden la fiesta del Sábado, recuerda que tu y yo Bella debemos llegar juntos, pasare por ti a las 7

-Si Eleazar, ya lo se- le dijo Bella un poco fastidiada, pues esto de las sesiones de fotos era agotador sin contar que Eleazar le recordaba que debía hacer cada dos segundos

-Bien, entonces los veré el Sábado- dijo Eleazar mientras se alejaba contestando una llamada, Bella suspiro y se sentó en el columpio, estaba muy presionada por los deberes de la escuela, con lo del concurso con las chicas, con la disquera y con sus deberes de la empresa de su padre

-¿Qué te parece si vamos al centro comercial a dar una vuelta y me ayudar a comprar un regalo para Carlisle?- le pregunte, ella sonrío

-Me encantaría pero tengo que ir con las chicas a ensayar

-Vamos Bella debes relajarte un poco ¿Qué no eras tu la que decía que las cosas se deben balancear?- le pregunte, ella sonrío y asintió

-Tienes razón, me cambio y nos vamos- me dijo levantándose del columpio y besando mi mejilla, después fue a su camerino.

El día estaba pasando muy rápido para mi gusto, en un abrir de cerrar de ojos la escuela había terminado y era hora de regresar a casa de mis padres después de dos años y medio… quizá mi nerviosismo era la razón del pasar del tiempo tan rápido.

A las siete pase por Bella a su departamento.

-Hola- me dijo dejándome entrar a su departamento- Espera un segundo, solo voy por mis aretes

La espere a un lado de la puerta, mi nerviosismo aumentaba ¿Qué tal si mis padres estaban enojados? ¿Qué tal si me interrogaban?

-Edward ¿Qué te sucede?- me pregunto Bella acercándose a mi, pude ver que llevaba sus pendientes puestos

-Lo siento, estoy algo nervioso- le dije mientras abría la puerta, ella salio y cerré la puertas tras de nosotros, no se como pero llegamos al auto, estaba muy distraído

-¿Quieres que maneje yo?- me pregunto Bella mirándome preocupada, al parecer a ella también la estaba poniendo nerviosa, trate de sonreír y negué

-No te preocupes, estoy bien- le dije abriendo la puerta del copiloto para ella, cuando entro cerré la puerta y camine al asiento del piloto.

-Todo estará bien- me dijo Bella tomando mi mano cuando paramos frente a un semáforo en rojo, su calidez y seguridad hicieron que me calmara un poco

-Solo los he visto dos veces en estos dos años por lo de las fiestas anuales de las empresas pero no cruzamos palabra alguna y cuando estuve con Jessica también y apenas les hablaba pues Esme nunca acepto a Jessica, siempre repetía que ella era una mala persona, que no me convenía y me enoje con ella por eso… ¿Qué tal si mis padres están enfadados? ¿Qué tal si me juzgan?¿Que tal si me dicen; "Te lo dije"? ¿Qué tal si…

-Si guardas silencio y te relajas, son tus padres y ellos te aman igual que hace dos años, tres o veinticinco años, la única manera de mejorar las cosas es que te pongas un moño de regalo y cuando abran la puertas grites ¡Sorpresa! O ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- me dijo Bella sonriendo, sonreí

-Tienes razón, estoy exagerando- le dije mientras me relajaba.

En el camino no solté la mano de Bella, ya que si la soltaba me daría otro ataque de pánico, cuando estuvimos frente a la puerta toque el timbre, Bella sostenía mi mano acariciando mi mano con su pulgar para tranquilizarme, mire a Bella, de mi paranoia no había visto lo hermosa que se veía.

-Te ves hermosa- le susurre al oído, ella sonrío

-Gracias- me dijo, segundos después abrieron la puerta, era mi madre, al verme sonrío y me abrazo, Bella tomo el regalo y se alejo un poco

-Edward, que gusto me da que estés aquí- me dijo mi madre sonriendo, un segundo después mi padre se unió a nosotros

-Bienvenido hijo- me dijo Carlisle abrazándome

-Es agradable regresar a casa- les dije parándome al lado de Bella y rodeando su cintura con mí brazo

-Isabella, que gusto volver a verte- le dijo Esme saludándola

-Hola Isabella- la saludo mi padre

-Buenas noches señores Cullen- les saludo Bella, mis padres la miraron por unos segundos

-Nada de señores, nos haces sentir viejos- dijo mi padres

-Si, solo llámanos Esme y Carlisle- dijo mi madre sonriéndole a Bella, cosa que nunca había hecho con Jessica, de hecho mis padres nunca le permitieron a Jessica que los llamara por sus nombres

-Gracias, y ustedes pueden llamarme solo Bella- les dijo, ellos asintieron

-Pasen por favor- dijo mi madre dejándonos entrar, todos fuimos a la sala, allí estaba el resto e la familia

-Ya era hora, ya tengo hambre- dijo Emmett, se acerco a nosotros y abrazo a Bella… más bien la estaba sofocando

-Emmett, le harás daño, suéltala- le dije, Emmett me miro y abrazo mas fuerte a Bella

-Es mi hermanita y tengo derecho a sofocarla de vez en cuando- dijo el grandulon

-Yo también te quiero Emmett pero creo que acabas de tronar mi columna vertebral- le dijo Bella en un susurro

-Emmett Cullen suéltala en este momento antes de que le rompas un hueso- le dijo Carlisle, Esme soltó una risita y Emmett soltó una carcajada y la soltó

-Que frágil me saliste hermanita- le dijo dándole un beso en la frente y yendo al lado de Rosalie

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunte a Bella, ella asintió, los demás chicos se acercaron a saludarnos, pasamos un rato platicando en la sala antes de pasar al comedor a cenar y ahora estábamos en el salón principal recordando los desastres de los cumpleaños pasados tomando un poco de café y comiendo pastel, el cual Emmett había acaparado ya, la velada fue agradable, como en los viejos tiempos… había olvidado la calidez de mi hogar, las cenas en familia… Rosalie y Jasper habían llegado a esta casa hace más o menos cuatro años, mi madre desde el primer momento que los vio supo que ellos serian parte de esta familia… Ya podía imaginar a Bella cuatro años y más ami lado,

-Edward- me llamo mi madre sacándome de mis pensamientos ya que no estaba prestando mucha atención, llevaba la mayor parte de la velada jugando con la mano de Bella y su cabello.

-Lo lamento ¿Qué decías?- le pregunte mirando a mi madre

-¿Qué si es verdad que acompañaras a Bella a Madrid?

-Si, nos iremos el viernes por la mañana- le dije

-¿Puedo decirles?- le pregunto Emmett por sexta vez a Rosalie

-¡Dije que no!- le grito Rosalie

-¡No seas metiche Emmett!- le reprendió Alice

-No soy metiche pequeño demonio- le dijo Emmett

-¡Hey!- grito Alice indignada-¡No te metas conmigo gran oso!

-Alice tranquila- le dijo Jasper

-¡Mamaaaa! Dile a Emmett que no moleste- dijo Alice, todos comenzaron a pelear, mis padres, Bella y yo los mirábamos

-Chicos, compórtense- les dijo Esme pero nadie le hizo caso, Bella se río

-Creí que se comportarían hoy por estar con sus padres- me dijo

-Siempre es lo mismo- dijo Carlisle sonriendo

-¡Chicos compórtense!- les grito Esme

-¡Yo no tengo la culpa de no saber guardar secretos y querer decir que Bella además de mi hermanita es mi cuñada!- dijo Emmett cuando todos se habían callado- Ops

-¿Es verdad eso?- pregunto mi madre

-Si, pensábamos decírselo antes de que terminara la velada, pero cierta persona no sabe guardar secretos- dijo Bella mirando a Emmett- No queríamos acaparar la atención cuando estamos aquí para celebrar su cumpleaños señor… Carlisle

-Ocho- dijo Esme, se levanto y se acerco a Bella, ella se levanto y mi madre la abrazo

-Somos ocho- repitió mi madre- Lo supe desde que te vi esa noche en la fiesta anual

-Tranquila Esme o la asustaras- le dijo mi padre separando a Bella de mi madre, Bella se sentó a mi lado, mientras mi padres salieron del salón

-Me perdí ¿Qué sucede?- me pregunto pero ciertamente ni yo sabia y al parecer los demás chicos tampoco, minutos después mis padres volvieron, mi madre estaba mas tranquila.

-Lamento si te asuste pero he esperado tanto por ti- le dijo Esme a Bella

-No tiene porque disculparse- le dijo Bella mis padres se acercaron a nosotros, Bella y yo nos levantamos quedando frente a mis padres

-Eres un Cullen más, eres tú la última integrante de esta familia- le dijo mi madre extendiéndole a Bella una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro…no podía ser ¿Seria el ultimo collar?, Bella abrió la caja y allí había un collar con la cadena de plata y como dije tenia el escudo de armas de los Cullen, nadie se lo había puesto nunca, cuando mi madre conoció a Jessica se mostró distante y nunca la acepto como un Cullen, ahora se lo agradecía enormemente

-Nadie más que tú va utilizar este collar, ya eres parte de esta familia Bella

-Bienvenida a la familia Cullen- le dijo Carlisle

-Wow, yo no se que decir- es dijo Bella en un susurro, estaba a punto de llorar, yo tome el collar y se lo coloque en su cuello, por fin la espera había terminado, por fin lo que había buscado estaba ahora a mi lado, había encontrado a mi compañera de toda la vida tal y como lo habían encontrado mis hermanos, al fin estaba completo.


	7. Viaje a Madrid

**Viaje a Madrid**

Playlist:

Flightless Bird de Iron & Wine

**Bella POV**

Eleazar y yo íbamos camino a la fiesta de presentación del disco, estaba un poco cansada ya que en esta semana no pude descansar mucho por todos mis deberes, miraba por la ventana mientra jugaba con el dije de mi collar.

-Bella ¿Me estas escuchando?- me pregunto Eleazar

-Lo siento Eleazar pero estoy un poco cansada- le dije mirándolo, el asintió

-Pero apuesto que estas feliz- me dijo yo lo mire confundida, el señalo mi collar- ya eres toda un Cullen

-Si, es... indescriptible lo que siento- le dije sonriendo, la limousine se detuvo, yo suspire

-¿Estas lista?- me pregunto Eleazar , yo asentí, el salio primero y me ayudo a salir a mí, en ese momento los flashes de las cámaras me deslumbraron por un momento.

Primero fue la sesión de prensa y después una pequeña sesión de fotos, alrededor de las nueve me dejaron libre, camine hasta el balcón del salón en donde estábamos y salí por un momento a tomar un poco de aire. ¿Dónde estaría Edward? No lo vi después de la sesión de prensa, debía salir a buscarlo

-Hola- me dijo una voz aterciopelada acercándose, yo sonreí

-Justo estaba pensando en ti- le dije

-¿Qué tal tu noche?

-Muy demandante, todavía no logro acostumbrarme a esto a pesar de que ya llevo tres años en esto- le dije

-Yo me acostumbre después de casi cuatro años- me dijo sonriéndome, yo suspire, hubo un momento de silencio, cuando de fondo comenzó a sonar una canción lenta era:

Flightless Bird de Iron & Wine

-¿Te gustaría bailar? - Me pregunto Edward

-Claro- le dije mientras me acercaba a el, Edward me tomo de la cintura y con su otra mano tomo la mía, recargue mi cabeza en su hombro, bailamos así por unos momentos

-Me gusta como hueles, son fresas y un poco de frambuesa y Jazmín- me dijo al oído, respirando cerca de mi cabello, yo reí, me hacia cosquilla

-Me haces cosquillas Edward- le dije separándome de él

-¿Sabes? Me gusta como luce ese collar en ti… Rose y Jasper llevan con su escudo de armas de los Cullen hace cuatro años

-Algo había escuchado, es increíble que aun no se hayan casado los chicos- le dije

-Si, en cuatro años seguramente serás ya la señora Cullen- yo sonreí ante ese nombre

-Me encanta como suena eso- le dije acercándome a él y besándolo, de repente comenzaron a iluminarnos miles de flashes, los guardias de seguridad los alejaron de nosotros mientras los reporteros nos bombardeaban con miles de preguntas.

-Seguramente eso ocupara la primera plana del periódico mañana, lo lamento- le dije pues yo lo había besado

-No hay porque disculparse, de todas formas tenían que enterarse que ya eres un Cullen- me dijo, yo sonreí y lo abrace.

Los días pasaban y cada día era mas duro que el anterior, al día siguiente de la fiesta, cuando todos se enteraron que Edward y yo salíamos, fuera de mi edificio esperaba un gran grupo de paparazzi, tuve que quedarme en estos días en el departamento de Rose y Alice y a Edward no le fue mejor que a mi, el también tuvo que irse por un tiempo al departamento de los chicos.

Escuche sonar el reloj despertador, aun tenia sueño así que hice caso omiso al escandaloso reloj y seguí durmiendo,

-¡Bella! ¡Arriba! Hoy es el gran día- Dijo Alice saltando en mi cama

-Alice no molestes- le dije escondiendo mi cabeza bajo la almohada, ella me jalo de los pies fuera de la cama, yo me sostuve de la orilla del colchón

-¡Tenemos solo dos horas para arreglarnos Bella!- me dijo Alice

-Se termino la hora de dormir Bella ¡arriba!- me dijo Rose autoritariamente, obedecí y me levante, primero me metí a bañar y después me senté frente a Alice y ella me comenzó a maquillar mientras Rose se cambiaba, medio me dormí mientras Alice me peinaba y después a regañadientes me fui a cambiar,

Rose manejo hasta la escuela, entrar fue todo un reto ya que miles de fotógrafos me esperaban, afortunadamente el director prohibió la entrada a personas ajenas al evento, calentamos un poco y en cuanto salio el orden en el que nos presentaríamos todos corrimos a ver, para mi sorpresa nosotras abríamos el evento, Alice comenzó a correr por todo el salón histérica, afortunadamente los chicos llegaron ya que Jasper era la única persona capaz de calmar a Alice.

-Hola linda- me dijo Edward acercándose a mí

-Hola- le dije dándole un beso

-¿Estas lista?

-Siempre, nosotras abrimos el evento

-¡Debemos cambiarnos ya!- dijo Alice jalándome a los vestidores, me despedí de Edward con un movimiento de mano y fui tras Alice.

Una vez que estábamos tras el escenario todas estábamos mas tranquilas, nos asomamos por detrás del telón, allí por lo menos había 200 personas y entre ellos los mas importantes de cada área del arte, los mejores productores de cine, las mejores compañías de baile, las dos disqueras mas importantes del mundo: La de Eleazar y los Vulturis, los mejores diseñadores y la mas importantes compañía de modelaje.

El director inauguro el evento, nos presento y salimos a presentar el baile de la canción que habíamos preparado.

Nuestra presentación fue increíble, a pesar de los nervios de las chicas todo salio bien, habíamos trabajado mucho en esta coreografía y los resultados fueron buenos. Las chicas se fueron a cambiar ya que Alice presentaría uno de sus diseños de ropa y Rose actuaría con Emmett un fragmento de la obra de "Romeo y Julieta", miraba a un lado del escenario los actos que se estaban presentando, todos eran excelentes, tenían mucho talento todos los alumnos.

-Buenos días, tu debes ser Isabella Swan- me dijo alguien a mis espaldas, yo voltee y vi a un chico de ojos azules, cabello castaño claro y piel clara, de unos 23 años.

-Si ¿Quién eres tu?- le pregunte

-Soy Alec Vulturi, el hijo de Marco Vulturi

-Mucho gusto- le dije estrechando su mano

-Es un placer al fin conocerte, eres más hermosa de lo que me ha dicho Jake

-¿Conoces a Jake?

-Si, el es mi amigo lo conozco de hace poco mas de dos años

-¿Cómo esta? Yo hace dos años y medio que no lo veo

-Esta bien, su carrera cada vez esta llegando mas lejos, cuando gustes podríamos ir a Italia a verlo, me encantaría ser tu guía

-Gracias, pero conozco Italia, yo viví en Florencia

-Hermoso lugar sin duda pero no tan hermoso como tú, tu belleza me ha deslumbrado mas que la luz del brillante sol- me dijo dándome una rosa que quito de uno de los arreglos florales que habían en ese lugar- permíteme darte esta rosa para que recuerdes que ella solo es una cuarta parte de bella de lo que tu eres

-Gracias- le dije, nunca nadie me había dicho algo tan lindo, era romántico este chico

-Bueno… me preguntaba si quisieras honrar a este mortal con tu compañía en una cena a esta noche

-Lo lamento pero tengo novio

-Pídeme lo que sea a cambio de una noche de tu compañía ¿Qué querrá la princesa? Un diamante que combine con el brillo de sus ojos, un hermoso vestido de seda que combine con su belleza, pide lo que quiera y será tuyo, el cielo es el limite de tus deseos, solo una cena- me dijo acercándose a mi y con su índice levantando mi rostro, mas cerca de su rostro y con su otra mano tomo mi cintura, ciertamente era un gran partido pero yo ya no necesitaba a nadie mas pues tenia a mi Edward

-A cualquier chica le encantarían tus palabras y quedaría embelesada con las promesas que dices cumplir, sin embargo yo ya tengo a mi príncipe- le dije poniendo mis manos en su pecho y separándolo de mi, pero él no me soltó

-No pienso dejar escapar tan fácilmente a una belleza tan difícil de encontrar- me dijo apretándome más, yo intente soltarme pero no pude

-¡Suéltame!- le grite

-¡Tu! ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo una voz aterciopelada a mis espaldas, voltee y pude ver a los chicos y a las chicas tras de mi- ¡Aléjate de mi chica!

-Valla ¿Es tu novia? Debo decir que mejoraste notablemente tus gustos Edward, es hermosa- dijo Alec soltándome, Edward se paro a mi lado y rodeo mi cintura con su brazo acercándome a el

-Si le vuelves a poner un dedo encima perderás tu mano Alec- le dijo Edward

-Valla y también has cambiado tú, con Jessica no te mostraste a si, será una pelea interesante y divertida- dijo Alec

-¿Vulturi que haces cerca de mi sobrina?- dijo una voz grave tras de Alec, era mi tío, Alec lo volteo a ver, no se inmuto ni un poco

-Nos vemos después primor- me dijo mientras se alejaba, cuando paso al lado de mi tío se vieron duramente pero Alec termino yéndose a donde estaba el resto del publico, me solté de Edward después de dedicarle una mirada de disculpa y me acerque a mi tío

-Buenas días señor Kendrick- le dije parándome frente a él

-Te lo dije, por doquier que vallas causaras revuelo ¿No has cambiado de opinión, chiquilla?- me pregunto Aro

-Lo lamento pero no señor

-Bien, cuando cambies de opinión ya sabes donde encontrarme, debemos trabajar mas en tu postura y esa actitud tan debilucha que tienes, no por ser hermosa deber ser hueca o débil, debes utilizar esa belleza para obtener lo que quieras, es el arma mas poderosa que tienes contra un hombre- me dijo

-Si señor

-Bien me marcho de aquí, no hay más que mediocres-dijo dando media vuelta- señorita Cullen a usted la veré dentro de un par de años, me interesan sus diseños son innovadores e interesantes, pero aun le falta por aprender ciertas cosas pero después de eso me gustaría tenerla en mi equipo, es un diamante raro que quiero en mi colección de piedras preciosa y usted señorita Hale si le interesa el modelaje podría acercarse a mi, no es tan hermosa como mi sobrina, aunque nadie lo es, pero podría hacer algo con usted- les dijo mi tío y salio de allí, suspire aliviada.

-¿Qué fue eso?- me pregunto Jasper

-¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que Aro Kendrick el dueño de la mas importante compañía de modelaje y de diseños de ropa a nivel mundial era tu tío?- me dijo Alice

-No es que mi tío se a una buena persona, pero el y mi padre son la única familia biológica que me queda, cree que soy "hermosa" porque tengo los ojos de mi madre, el porte de los Kendrick y porque soy su única sobrina, pero dice que soy débil de voluntad, el solo ve por su beneficio y el de nadie mas, cree que si quieres algo lo debes conseguir, no importa como, ni sobre quien pases… es una persona avariciosa, tenaz, brrr, de solo recordarlo me da miedo, el fue hermano de mi madre, ellos perdieron a sus padres a muy temprana edad y los separaron, mi madre logro salir adelante pero mi tío se volvió frío y distante, no lo he visto sonreír nunca- les dije

-¿Qué hacia Alec aquí?- me pregunto enojado Edward

-Yo… miraba los actos y apareció tras de mi

-Seguramente- me dijo el de forma sarcástica saliendo al patio trasero, cosa que me molesto, camine tras el

-¡Oye espera! No puedes decirme indirectamente zorra y alejarte- le dije, el dejo de caminar y se paro frente a mí apretando el puente de su nariz con su dedo índice y pulgar, señal de que estaba enojado, frustrado… o sea de mal humor

-Lo lamento, no es contra ti, es solo que ese tal Alec me saca de quicio- me dijo tomando mi mano y mirándome- Con el fue quien me engaño Jessica

-Yo… no lo sabia- le dije sorprendida, Edward soltó mi mano dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar

-¿Qué es lo que tiene para enredar a todas las chicas?- dijo pasando sus dedos por su desordenado cabello color broncíneo, él estaba preocupado porque creía que lo dejaría por Alec, me acerque a el y me pare frente a él

-A mi no me impresiono ni llamo mi atención, yo no necesito mirar siquiera a nadie mas pues todo lo que quiero esta a mi lado, quizá sea distraída, desastrosa, a veces un poco infantil pero no soy tonta pues solo una tonta te dejaría por una persona como Alec que no vale ni la mitad de lo que tu vales- le dije, Edward me miro con la duda reflejada en sus ojos

-Quizá el sea mejor que yo- me dijo, yo me enoje, tome su rostro entre mis mano

-Escúchame bien Edward Cullen para mi tu eres la persona mas valiosa y mientras tu me quieras en tu vida yo estaré allí para ti, hasta el día que me digas que ya no me quieres me apartare y quizá, solo quizá, me permitiría ver a alguien mas- le dije sinceramente el sonrío tomo mis manos y las quito de su rostro para acercarse y besarme

-Te quiero a mi lado toda mi vida- me dijo juntando su frente con la mía, yo sonreí y lo volví a besar

El Viaje hacia Madrid fue rápido, llegamos alrededor de las once de la mañana, Eleazar nos aviso a último minuto que las fechas de los conciertos se habían extendido a tres de vez de dos, regresaríamos hasta el día lunes por la tarde de vez del domingo por la noche. Cuando llegaos a Madrid nos dirigimos al auditorio donde seria el concierto, ensayamos por ultima vez el orden de los eventos, las coreografías y las dos ultimas canciones que cantaba con Edward, fue realmente pesado, el concierto comenzaba a las ocho así que después de ensayar solo nos dio tiempo de ir a comer algo y después regresamos para que los encargados de nuestra imagen nos arreglaran.

Pensé que los otros dos días de el concierto serian menos pesadas pues me acostumbraría el Viernes al ritmo, pero me equivoque, los otros dos días fueron igual de pesados, el Domingo el evento termino una hora después de lo que terminaron los días anteriores, alrededor de las dos de la mañana llegamos al hotel y a las dos y media me dormí, planeaba dormir hasta medio día pero alguien comenzó a llamar insistentemente a la puerta, tome mi celular y vi la hora, eran las nueve de la mañana

-Bella, hora de levantarse- me dijo Eleazar- hay que aprovechar el día, salimos hacia Florida a las ocho de la noche

-Déjame en paz Eleazar dormiré hasta las doce- le dije poniendo una de las almohadas sobre mi cabeza, escuche que abrían la puerta, tome otra almohada y la avente hacia la puerta- No molesten

-Sigues teniendo una excelente puntería, suertes que no me aventaste un zapato otra vez.- me dijo una voz conocida… ¿Era mi padre?

-Solo tres horas más por favor

-Nada, Isabella levántate ya, hoy iremos de compras, últimamente no has usado la tarjeta de crédito que te di- me dijo Charlie, eso no estaba bien, me levante de mala gana, tome la bata de seda que me tendía mi padre y me la puse.

-¿De compras?

-Si

-Papa no te ofendas pero tu nunca me acompañas de compras, ¿Qué sucede de que quieres hablarme?

-De nada, solo quiero acompañarte de compras

-La ultima vez que me dijiste eso tenia doce años y me hablaste acerca de tomar el control de la empresa y lo que esperabas de mi en los próximos 15 años de mi vida y por cierto me compraste ropa que apenas me quedo hace unos meses ¿De que quieres hablar papa?- le dije sentándome en el sillón que estaba frente a la cama, mi padre se sentó a mi lado, hubo un largo momento de silencio

-Hable con Aro- me dijo al fin

-¿Y que te dijo?

-Que te vio en Florida en la escuela de artes, me hablo acerca de que te hiciera reconsiderar su propuesta… estuve hablando con el, sabes que yo no había hablado con el desde que tu naciste y te fue a visitar a Forks pero hablando con el me di cuenta de muchas cosas Bella… me hizo replantearme algunas cosas, cielo, sabemos que eres una persona muy inocente y buena para tu propio bien, creo que te vendría bien que pasara un verano con Aro para endurecer un poco tu actitud

-Papa, se como comportarme, si algo me enseñaste es como me debo comportar frente a las personas de alta sociedad, con asociados a la empresa, empleados, contigo, hablar de usted frente a personas importantes pero hablar de tu con personas cercanas, yo creo que no te he dado motivo para que tomes esa decisión por mi

-Solo quiero lo mejor para ti

-Yo ya tengo la edad para elegir que es lo mejor para mi, papa- le dije decidida, el me miro y luego asintió

-Pero quiero que me prometas algo cielo, si algún día llego a faltar, quiero que recurras a tu tío Aro, prométeme que iras con el y dejaras que te ayude- me dijo, yo lo mire de manera escéptica- No tenemos la vida asegurada y quiero saber que quedaras en buenas manos

-Lo prometo- le dije de mala gana, el sonrío y me beso la frente

-Esa es mi chica- me dijo levantándose del sillón- cámbiate, te espero en el restaurante para desayunar, yo asentí, mi padre salio de la habitación y yo volví a la cama a dormir cinco minutos mas… o tal ves una hora mas.


	8. Siempre a tu lado

Siempre a tu lado

**Bella POV**

Desperté cuando llamaron a la puerta de mi habitación de nuevo, mire mi reloj y apenas habían pasado quince minutos desde que mi padre se había ido.

-¡No molesten!- grite tratando de volver a dormir

-Bella, es hora de levantarse, saldremos de aquí a las ocho, hay q aprovechar el día- me dijo Edward, fui y abrí la puerta

-Pasa- le dije caminando a mi cama de nuevo

-Llegaremos a Florida en la madrugada, estaba pensando irnos el día de mañana en la mañana para pasar mas tiempo aquí, de todas formas mañana no iríamos a la escuela por la hora en la que llegaremos- me dijo, yo me levante y me senté a la orilla de la cama, pase mis dedos por mi desordenado cabello y suspire

-Yo no iré a Florida- le dije parándome y yendo al balcón

-¿De que hablas?

-Mañana yo iré a Forks- le dije apoyándome en el barandal, Edward se paro a mi lado- Mañana hace 12 años perdí a mi madre

-Ya veo... entonces iremos a Forks- me dijo Edward, yo lo mire sorprendida

-Edward…gracias pero no tienes porque acompañarme, estaré bien, no te preocupes estoy acostumbrada a ir sola

-No estarás nunca más sola, yo estaré contigo siempre- me dijo, yo sonreí y lo abrace

-Gracias

-No tienes nada que agradecer…bueno es hora de que te cambies, tu padre te esta esperando- me dijo, yo asentí, el me dio un beso en la frente y salio de la habitación, fui a mi armario, Edward estaba vestido con unos jeans y una camisa azul, yo también iría de azul, tome una blusa azul de tirantes delgados y unos jeans blancos y me fui a bañar.

Media hora después baje al restaurante, mi padre y Edward platicaban animadamente tomando una taza de café, cuando llegue bese la mejilla de mi padre, Edward se levanto y saco la silla para mi, yo le sonreí y me senté, el recorrió la silla.

-Ya era hora- me dijo mi padre

-Lo lamento, la cama me llamaba- le dije, el sonrío-¿Ya ordenaron?

-No te esperamos hace 45 minutos- me dijo mi padre

-OK, lo siento- les dije, segundos después llego un mesero y nos dio la carta

El desayuno transcurrió agradable y para mi sorpresa mi padre ya permitía que Edward lo llamara por su nombre, esto iba por buen camino, después de desayunar mi padre se despidió de mi y se marcho pues tenia una junta importante, Edward y yo iríamos a caminar por Madrid.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?- me pregunto Edward mientras nos poníamos los lentes oscuros y salíamos del hotel por la puerta de tras pues miles de paparazzis nos esperaban en la puerta principal.

-Mmm… le prometí a los chicos que les llevaría algo- le dije tomando su mano

-OK, entonces iremos primero por un helado y después de compras- me dijo entrelazando sus dedos con los míos, yo asentí.

Llevábamos un raro caminando por un centro comercial, platicando de cosas sin importancia, como el clima, los lugares que habíamos visitado y mas nos habían gustado entre otras cosas, cuando llegamos a una heladería ambos pedimos de fresas con zarzamoras.

-¿No me habías dicho que la vainilla era tu sabor favorito?- le pregunte

-Lo era

-¿Y que paso?

-Te conocí a ti, tu olor es de fresas a partir de que entraste a mi vida ese es mi olor y mi sabor favorito- me dijo al oído, yo sonreí

-y ¿Cuál es tu olor y sabor favorito cuando yo no estoy?- le pregunte

-No tengo idea- me dijo sonriendo, yo también sonreí, pasamos a varias tiendas y compramos cosas para todos, después dejamos todas las bolsas en la cajuela del Audi que rentamos y fuimos a comer a un restaurante dentro del centro comercial.

-¿Y cual es la respuesta?- me pregunto Edward

-No lo se, es muy difícil, tengo tantas cosas que quiero hacer

-Solo dime la cosa mas importante que quieres hacer en tu vida

-No tengo una, tengo muchas y lo mas importante yo creo que seria cumplir todo lo que me propongo, quiero llegar a hacerme cargo correctamente de la empresa de mi padre, marcar una nueva etapa en la música, marcar la diferencia… no lo se, ¿Y tu?

-Antes te hubiera dicho algo que cumpliera las expectativas de los demás… pero quiero llegar a donde nadie mas ha llegado en la música, llegar tan alto como se pueda… después de eso lo que haga será porque ya he cumplido mi objetivo principal en la música

-No estas tan lejos, solo te falta estirarte un poco mas para alcanzar tu objetivo- le dije, el asintió y suspiro satisfecho, yo sonreí

-Las próximas semanas serán difíciles, tendremos que ver nuestras actividades para encontrar tiempo para nosotros

-Si, lo se, pero ya encontraremos tiempo- le dije, el tomo mi mano y asintió.

Salimos de Madrid a las ocho de la noche y después de escalas y tomar otros vuelos llegamos a Forks alrededor de las nueve de la mañana, llegamos a mi casa y allí nos esperaba Charlotte con el desayuno preparado, después de desayunar Edward y yo salimos a caminar por el bosque, llegamos a una casa abandonada que estaba poco menos de un kilómetro de mi casa.

-¿Por qué esta abandonada esta casa? Con unos arreglos quedaría bien- me dijo Edward. Yo sonreí

-Esta deshabitada desde que tengo memoria y según algunos ancianos desde antes que ellos llegaran aquí, dicen en el pueblo que aquí vivía una familia, los Knight, el señor era doctor y trabajaba en el hospital de Forks con su esposa, tenia cuatro hijos, todos adoptados, eran una familia extraña, hermosos como nunca se imagino que alguien podría ser, pálidos como la nieve y con ojeras marcadas como si no hubieran dormido hacia años y los hijos no hablaban con las demás personas, solo hablaban entre ellos, no había pasado mucho tiempo de que llegaran y al ver lo diferentes que eran comenzaron a correr los rumores y a calificarlos como muertos vivientes, vampiros, pues nunca se les veía a la luz del sol los pocos días que salía aquí en Forks, pero la mayoría del pueblo no creyeron esto pues la familia hacia sus actividades normales, salían en el día los cuales la mayoría eran nublados y según las leyendas los vampiros solo salían de noche. El tiempo paso y todos dejaron en paz a la familia, un día, los chicos fueron a la playa de la Push y se enfrentaron a los quileutes quienes los llamaban sanguijuelas, pues según sus antepasados ellos descienden de hombres lobos y ellos creen en todo ese misticismo, entre la pelea llego el jefe de la tribu quileute y junto a el su hija Evangeline, el hermano mayor quedo perdidamente enamorado de la joven al igual que ella de él sin embargo los Knight no eran bienvenidos en la Push. Ellos comenzaron a verse a escondidas, planeaban escaparse, pero el padre de la joven se entero y el día que planeaban irse los sorprendió atrapándolos antes de que se marcharas, el padre de Evangeline saco una navaja, planeaba matarla ya que prefería que su hija muriera antes de convertirse en uno de ellos, se dice que el joven Knight lo ataco y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo mato, quedo al descubierto su verdadera naturaleza y eran verdad los rumores, era un vampiro, un grupo grande de jóvenes que habían visto todo salieron de su escondite y comenzaron a atacar al joven Knight, este lucho por alcanzar a Evangeline pero los jóvenes quileutes se la llevaron y tomaron preso al joven Knight, en el crepúsculo, poco antes del anochecer le enterraron una estaca en el corazón, Evangeline logro soltarse de sus ataduras, se arrodillo frente al cuerpo inerte de su amado y lloro desconsoladamente, sin pensarlo dos veces tomo una navaja cercana tirada en la arena y se la clavo en el corazón, desde ese triste día no se les volvió a ver a ninguno de los Knight por aquí, desaparecieron esa misma noche de aquí son dejar rastro alguno, unos dicen que también los cuerpos de Evangeline y el joven Knight desaparecieron y que ahora ambos son vampiros y viven felices ya que el joven Knight no murió porque la única manera de matar a un vampiro es quemándolo, otros dicen que los demás Knight regresaran a Forks para vengar la muerte de su hijo y que será la etapa mas oscura de Forks

-Hombres lobo y vampiros aquí en Forks, wow- me dijo Edward, yo sonreí

-Si, de niña me encantaba escuchar esa historia una y otra vez, me gustaba pensar que Evangeline y el joven Knight están en alguna parte disfrutando su eternidad juntos- le dije sonriendo

-Suena como un final feliz- me dijo Edward, yo asentí y seguimos caminando por un rato más.

Alrededor de las ocho de la noche salí de mi casa y comencé a caminar a la orilla de la solitaria carretera que da al cementerio de Forks mientras la lluvia caí poco a poco , Edward entendió que debía ir sola y me esperaría en casa, al llegar me dirigí a donde estaba mi madre, deje las flores que le llevaba sobre su tumba y me arrodille a su lado, mire mi reloj de muñeca, eran las 8:30, ya era la hora, siempre desde que tengo memoria Seth y yo veníamos a esta hora, en menos de quince minutos la lluvia comenzaría a caer mas fuerte y a al diez para las nueve seria la hora exacta en que sucedió el accidente, es un poco masoquista recordar esos momentos pero era el ultimo recuerdo que había tenido de mi madre.

-Hola- me saludo alguien a mi espalda, yo levante la mirada y allí estaba Seth, me tendió la mano, yo la tome y me ayudo a levantar, vi que llevaba en una mano un oso de felpa con un listón fiusha en su cuello, era el que había olvidado en su auto hace dos años- esto es tuyo

-Gracias- le dije mientras tomaba a mi oso

-Hable con Charlie hace poco… me dijo porque te marchaste con el- me dijo

-No quería causarte problemas- le dije encogiéndome de hombros, di media vuelta y me volví a arrodillar al lado de la tumba de mi madre

-Nunca me causarías problemas ni serias una carga para mi Isabella, nunca- me dijo arrodillándose a mi lado- perdón hermanita

-No hay nada que perdonar- le dije mientras lo abrazaba

-Gracias- me dijo, yo asentí y el se dirigió a ver a sus padres y a su hermana. Pasamos allí unas horas platicando con nuestros seres queridos, después el me llevo en su auto hasta nuestra casa, me dejo en la entrada y se marcho ya que el partiría esa misma noche a Londres. En la casa me esperaba Edward con una toalla.

-¿Cómo estas?- me pregunto colocando la toalla sobre mis hombros

-Bien gracias… me reconcilie con mi hermano- le dije enseñándole al oso- Se llama Lucil, me lo regalo cuando yo tenia 6 años, lo olvide en su auto hace dos años, me lo regreso, lo cual quiere decir que me perdono

-Por fin llegas- me dijo Charlotte yendo a mi lado- tienes que ir a darte un baño

-Si ya voy- le dije, ella y yo salimos de la sala para ir a mi cuarto, allí Charlotte lleno la tina y le puso sales de baño y me relaje un rato allí sabiendo que esa noche no podría dormir mucho como cada año.

Después de bañarme me puse mi pijama, tome una frazada y salía al porche de mi casa al ver la lluvia caer.

-Ya es tarde deberías ir a dormir- me dijo Edward sentándose a mi lado

-No puedo dormir- le dije mirando el cielo- le tengo miedo a las tormentas

-Vamos yo estaré contigo- me dijo levantándose y después ayudándome a levantar a mi, fuimos a mi habitación, me metí a la cama, Edward me arropo, beso mi frente, apago la luz y se sentó a un lado de mi cama en un sillón individual que tenia allí, hubo unos minutos de silencio, cerré mis ojos e intente dormir pero un trueno resonó a lo lejos, yo me espante y me senté en la cama, Edward se acerco a mi y me abrazo

-Quédate conmigo- le dije aferrándome a él, Edward se acostó a un lado de mi, yo lo abrace recargando mi cabeza en su pecho, el comenzó a tararear una hermosa canción, poco a poco comencé a sentir cansancio y escuchando la canción que tarareaba Edward y su corazón me quede dormida a los pocos minutos.

Al día siguiente desperté poco a poco, Edward estaba acostado a mi lado durmiendo, sonreí, con cuidado me levante de su lado, bese su mejilla y salí de la habitación, baje a la cocina allí estaba Charlotte esperándome.

-Vaya pudiste dormir, me alegro- me dijo abrazándome

-Si Edward me tarareo algo- le dije sonriendo

-Ese chico es especial, creo que es el indicado para ti

-Si, yo también creo eso y al parecer su familia igual- le dije enseñándole el collar que me habían dado los padres de Edward

-Me alegro mucho por ti- me dijo Lottie sonriéndome y acunando mi mejilla en su mano-¿Quieres que les prepare algo?

-No gracias, yo cocinare

-Bien, entonces me retiro, me dio gusto verte Bella, ven a visitarme mas seguido- me dijo Lottie besando mi frente

-Si, regresar pronto- le dije, ella asintió y salio de la casa, mire como se alejaba caminando hasta que la perdí de vista, suspire y sonreí, aun tenia grabada en mi mente la melodía que Edward había tarareado para mi, nunca antes la había escuchado, fui al salón, me senté frente al piano y comencé a tocar las notas intentando encontrar las notas adecuadas para tocar la melodía, poco a poco le fui dando forma a la melodía hasta que tuve la primera parte.

-Pudiste haberme pedido que la tocara para ti- me dijo Edward entrando al salón

-Buenos días- le dije mientras el se sentaba mi lado frente al piano

-Bueno días linda- me dijo besando mi mejilla

-¿Podrías tocar la melodía para mi?- le pregunte el me miro, sonrío y asintió, comenzó a tocar aquella hermosa melodía, el sonido era suave, tranquilo, reflejaba tranquilidad, paz, amor… se podría decir que cierto punto de adoración ¿Edward la habría escrito? ¿Para quién? De pronto me sentí celosa, para quien habría escrito esa hermosa canción Edward, se notaba que la amaba… la canción fue terminando poco a poco hasta que el sonido se extinguió.

-Es hermosa ¿Cómo se llama?- le pregunte, el me miro

-Bella's Lullaby- me dijo, yo quede sorprendida

-¿Bromeas?- le pregunte, el negó

-Esta canción la escribí para ti expresando todo lo que siento por ti, esta canción es tuya, nadie mas conocerá esta canción mas que tu y yo- me dijo yo sonreí y lo bese, me sentí feliz, la chica mas afortunada de este mundo, después del beso lo abrace

-Te amo- le dije al oído

-Y yo te amo a ti Isabella Swan- me dijo antes de volverme a besar

Escuche sonar la alarma de mi celular minutos después de la campana que indicaba el termino de la ultima clase del día, tome mis cosas y me dirigí al estacionamiento, en el camino me encontré con los chicos.

-¿Adonde vas con tanta prisa hermanita?- me pregunto Emmett

-¿No es obvio? Edward la espera ya- dijo Rose, yo sonreí

-Pero ya no juegas conmigo por irte con él- me dio Emmett haciendo un puchero

-Jugare contigo este fin de semana, lo prometo- le dije sonriéndole- Jazz este fin de semana ¿Me ayudarías con arte visuales por favor?

-Claro- me dijo Jasper

-¿Vendrás hoy a nuestro departamento?- me pregunto Alice

-Si, las veré allá en una par de horas- le dije mientras corría al estacionamiento, allí recargado en el volvo estaba Edward esperándome, cuando me vio sonrío

-Lamento el retraso- le dije mientras le daba un corto beso en los labios

-No tiene porque disculparte- me dijo mientras abría la puerta para mí.

Comimos en un restaurante de comida Italiana y después caminamos un rato por un parque tomados de la mano, a las tres en punto nuestras alarmas sonaron, era hora de que él fuera a la disquera, yo conduje a la disquera.

-Te veo en unas horas- me dijo dándome un beso

-Si estaré aquí a tiempo- le dije mientras él bajaba del coche, espere que entrara y arranque, fui al departamento de Alice, cuando llegue la música estaba a todo volumen y no escucharon el timbre, no me extrañaba siempre era así, saque la llave que estaba arriba del marco de la puerta y abrí, en la sala estaban Rose y Alice acostadas boca abajo en la alfombra leyendo revistas

-¡Hola Bella!- me saludo Alice dando brinquitos- ¡¿Qué crees? ¡Hablan de ti y de Edward en la revista de Vogue de este mes!

-No quiero ver eso Ali, siempre dicen rumores y predicen cuanto vamos a durar, eso es dar mala suerte

-La pareja mas llamativa de estos últimos meses son Edward Anthony Cullen e Isabella Marie Swan- comenzó a leer Rose, yo tape mis oídos pero Alice tomo mis dos muñecas y destapo mis oídos- Ambos exitosos músicos, él de 25 años y ella de 17 ¿Cuánto tiempo funcionara? Ciertamente la diferencia de edad es significativa sin embargo al parecer esta linda pareja están haciendo actividades extra curriculares para mantener esta relación, cosa que no habíamos visto antes, siempre van juntos de la mano caminando por el parque al menos tres veces a la semana, comen a diario juntos y eso sin contar que cuando uno trabaja el otro lo deja y recoge en la disquera Denali, a pesar de la diferencia de edad Edward Cullen ¿Soportar el ritmo de la inquieta Isabella Swan? Mmm… lo demás que dice es basura- dijo Rose dejando la revista, Alice corrió y la tomo

-¿De donde sacaste a este tío Bella? Esta buenísimo- me dijo mostrándome una foto de la revista, allí estaba caminando por la acera con Jacob a mi lado el cual me tomaba por la cintura, ambos reíamos

-Esa foto es de hace dos años, el fue mi novio es Jacob Black- les dije levantándome del sillón y yendo a la cocina con Rose tras de mi

-Esta mono- me dijo Rose

-Si, pero es un arrogante- le dije mientras me servia un vaso de agua, de repente Alice comenzó a gritar, Rose y yo regresamos a la sala

-¡Mira les dan mas de un año! Es a quien mas les han dado ya que nunca dan más de tres meses, eso es bueno- dijo saltando en el sillón

-Alice ya deja eso y ayúdame con teatro- le dije quitándole la revista

-Esta bien, solo voy por mi celular a mi habitación- dijo Alice corriendo a su cuatro, Rose se sentó a mi lado en el sofá, por curiosidad abrí la revista, pude ver la fotos que nos habían tomado a Edward y a mi en los últimos días caminando por el parque o el centro comercial, comiendo juntos, platicando en el parque yéndolo a dejar a la disquera… los dos habíamos arreglado nuestro tiempo para tener espacio para nosotros e iba funcionado hasta ahora y todo iba perfecto.

-¿Crees que en verdad funcione? O la pareja se cansara pronto ¿Creen que Edward Cullen pueda llevar el paso de la inquieta Isabella o será un total fracaso como lo fue con el apuesto Jacob Black? - leí en voz alta la revista

-Y ¿Qué piensas de eso?- me dijo Rose

-Sin duda yo hare que esto funcione- le dije decidida

-Así se habla- me dijo Rose sonriendo


	9. Viejas amistades

**Viejas amistades**

**Playlist:**

**Enamorada-La Quinta estación**

**Step Up -Samantha Jade**

**Bella POV**

Escuche el despertador sonar, me estire un poco para alcanzar el despertador y desactivarlo pero no pude ya que un brazo sobre mi cintura no me lo permitía, Edward apretaba mas mi cintura y escondía su cara en mi cuello mientras seguía sonando la alarma, intente quitarme su brazo de encima pero no pude.

-Eddy- le dije para que despertara pero no se movió, respire, tenia que callar ese despertador, con fuerza me estire al buró, logre apagar el despertador pero Edward quito su brazo de mi cintura y caí al suelo.

-¿Estas bien cielo?- me pregunto Edward asomándose desde la cama riendo

-¡Eres imposible!- le dije levantándome del suelo enojada y yendo a la cocina, tome mi celular que había dejado en la barra y lo encendí, tenia diez mensajes de texto de Alice y cinco llamadas de Rose, estarían histéricas ya que faltaban compras por hacer según ella para el viaje que haríamos en unas horas, pero el día anterior Edward y yo nos habíamos quedado hasta tarde ensayando las nuevas canciones en su estudio de música en su departamento, me había quedado dormida en el sillón que estaba frente al piano.

-Lo siento Bella- me dijo Edward entrando a la cocina

-Es la tercera vez que haces eso Edward Cullen- le dije un poco enojada aun, esa caída me costaría un moretón mas

-Ya dije que lo lamento- me dijo abrazándome, comenzaron a tocar el timbre- ¿Quién será?

-¡Ábranme! ¡Isabella ábreme en este momento o si no tirare la puerta!- grito Alice

-¿Le puedes abrir por favor?- le dije mientras salía de la cocina, fui al salón de música y tome mi bolsa, seguramente Alice me llevaría directo al centro comercial, no podía ir con la misma ropa que el día anterior, fui al armario de Edward y tome una playera de manga larga de rayas azules y rojas y me la puse, me remangue las largas mangas, me amarre el cabello, lave mi cara y pinte mis labios y me mire al espejo, la playera me quedaba a mitad de mis muslos un poco mas arriba de mis shorts de mezclilla, no estaba tan mal, me puse mis lentes oscuros ¡Listo!, Alice entro a la habitación

-Es hora de irnos ¡Ya!- me dijo dando media vuelta, segundos después regreso- te ves bien

-Gracias- le dije, ambas salimos de la habitación, Edward estaba en la cocina, me fui a despedir

-Espero que no te importe que tome tu playera- le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Es mía la playera, así que quien la lleva puesta también es mía... no, no hay problema de que la lleves- me dijo, golpee su brazo jugando, el sonrío- te veo en un rato

-Sip, te amo- le dije mientras lo besaba y después me fui con Alice.

-Ya era hora- me dijo Alice mientras tomábamos el ascensor

-Lo siento, Edward puso la alarma dos horas después

-¿Tuvieron acción anoche?

-No Alice, Edward y yo no lo hemos hecho aun

-Pero ya van para el año ¿Qué sucede?

-Edward decidió seguir las reglas de la vieja escuela, esta vez quiere hacer bien las cosas

-Cierto, quiere esperar hasta el matrimonio porque tu eres en serio e importante- me dijo Alice repitiendo lo que antes había dicho Edward- pero duermen juntos la mayoría de las veces a excepciones de cuando uno esta de viaje y el otro no, dios mío ¿Qué no puedes seducirlo Bella?

-Lo hare en unas semanas en nuestro aniversario o quizá en Dubai- le dije mientras caminábamos en el estacionamiento hacia el porche de Alice

-Grrr esa es mi amiga Bella ¡Así se dice chica!- me dijo chocando su mano con la mía, llegamos al porche de Alice, nos subimos y abrochamos nuestros cinturones- Bien, ¡Compras aquí vamos!- grito Alice arrancando el coche

Era increíble lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo, dentro de cuatro semanas Edward y yo cumpliríamos un años y todo seguía marchando perfectamente, había habido un par de semanas difíciles por que nuestra agenda estaba repleta pero supimos superarlo, ahora Eleazar nos había dado una semana de vacaciones por fin, regresaríamos el próximo Viernes, el Domingo 3 de Octubre seria la fiesta anual empresarial y el Lunes 4 iniciaríamos un nuevo curso… pero ahora no me preocuparía por nada de eso y disfrutaría al máximo mis vacaciones.

Llegamos a Dubai alrededor de las diez así que solo pudimos llegar a cenar y dormir, pedimos una habitación por pareja, al llegar a la habitación solo acomode mi maleta en el armario y salí al balcón, había una vista hermosa.

-Es increíble la vista- le dije a Edward cuando el salio al balcón y se paro a mi lado

-Si, pero ya es hora de dormir- me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla y después entro a la habitación, yo me quede unos minutos mas ahí, después entre a cambiarme, lavarme dientes y cara y me acosté a dormir al lado de Edward.

Al día siguiente fui despertando poco a poco con los rayos del sol que iluminaban la habitación, como todas las mañanas el brazo de Edward estaba en mi cintura, suspire, poco a poco logre escapar de su brazo y sin caerme, me levante, saque de mi bolso mi libreta de canciones y una pluma y salí a la terraza y me senté en el sillón largo a terminar de escribir una canción, comencé a tararear lo que llevaba ya.

_Me basta verme en tu mirada_

_Y escuchar tu voz para tocar el cielo a través de tanto amor_

_Me basta tu calido abrazo al atardecer_

_Para sentirme viva del el cabello hasta los pies_

_No necesito estrellas ni promesas de oropel_

_Me basta tu palabra para serte siempre fiel_

_Enamorada como luna en el alba_

_Vivo enamorada como nadie vio jamás_

_Enamorada tuya en cuerpo y en alma_

_Vivo enamorada como nadie vio jamás_

_Me basta recorre despacio esta habitación_

_Para sentirme a salvo dentro de tu corazón_

_Me basta el rose de tus manos para estar aquí _

_Y recorre tus labios para naufragar en ti_

-Aun faltan poner el coro y unas líneas más- dije para mí en voz baja

_X2_

_No necesito estrellas ni promesas de oropel_

_Me basta tu palabra para serte siempre fiel_

_Enamorada como luna en el alba_

_Vivo enamorada como nadie vio jamás_

_Enamorada tuya en cuerpo y en alma_

_Vivo enamorada como nadie vio jamás_

_X4_

_Enamorada como luna en el alba_

_Vivo enamorada como nadie vio jamás_

_Enamorada tuya en cuerpo y en alma_

_Vivo enamorada como nadie vio jamás_

Ya que había terminado la canción la tararee toda, quizá le agregaría solo la versión acústica y quedaría lista

-Espero que esa canción sea para mi- me dijo Edward saliendo a la terraza

-Puede ser- le dije mientras dejaba mi cuaderno en el sillón y me levantaba a abrazarlo y darle un beso

-Buenos días- me saludo

-Buenos días

-Veo que lograste escapar sin daño alguno

-Si, lo logre

-Me alegro, perdón por los moretones que tienes por mi culpa- me dijo tomando mi brazo y mirando el moretón que tenia en mi antebrazo

-No hay problema, pero debemos apurarnos, en menos de diez minutos Alice estará en nuestra puerta- le dije yendo al armario y tomando la ropa que me pondría

-Si, ayer la vi hacer un itinerario completo para cada hora del día para los siete días que estaremos aquí- me dijo sentándose en el sillón del balcón, suspire resignada si Alice controlaba estas vacaciones serian muuy largas.

Los días pasaban lentamente en un lugar como este, afortunadamente Alice nos dejaba tiempo libre después de las actividades recreativas como el buceo, el voleibol, el fútbol playero, la caminata por los centros comerciales, etc., ahora nos encontrábamos todas recostadas en camastros bajo sombrillas disfrutando de la brisa del mar mientras los chicos jugaban futbol, como era de esperarse Emmett llevaba la ventaja.

-Bella ¿Nos relevarías por favor?- me dijo Edward yendo a donde yo estaba

-Si, prometo hacer tus tareas de comunicación visual un mes- dijo Jasper sentándose el la arena, yo sonreí, ello sabían que era la única que le seguía el paso a Emmett y la mayor de las veces ganaba yo.

-Es un trato- les dije mientras me levantaba del camastro, me quitaba mis lentes oscuros y mi sombrero de ala cortesía de Alice.

-Emmett ¿Cuánto a cuanto van?- le pregunte

-Cinco a cero- me dijo Emmett sonriendo- Pero tú y yo comenzaremos de ceros

-No, déjalo así- le dije mientras tomaba el balón

-Esto será interesante- me dijo poniéndose en posición de ataque y sonriendo.

Media hora después Emmett estaba acostado en la arena derrotado, yo sonreí, Jasper choco sus manos con las mías, Rosalie me dio mis lentes oscuros y Alice solo me miro feo.

-Lindo Bella prefieres jugar futbol con Emmett pero no ir de compras conmigo- me dijo Alice

-Lo siento Alice pero si- le dije sonriendo, ella dio media vuelta enojada y regreso al hotel con Jasper tras ella, yo sonreí y me metí al mar

-¡Nos vamos en un cuarto de hora en el hotel!- me grito Rose, yo asentí, ella sonrío y se fue tras Alice y Jasper con Emmett a su lado, hoy era noche de chicas, así que debía estar allí en un cuarto de hora o haría enojar a Alice mas y eso no era nada inteligente.

-¿A dónde irán esta noche?- me pregunto Edward yendo a mi lado

-No lo se, Alice es la que organizo todo y yo me entero hasta ultima hora como de costumbre- le dije mientras le aventaba agua a la cara, el sonrío y me aventó tanbien agua yo reí- ¿Mañana me acompañaras a bucear verdad?

-Por supuesto- me dijo abrazándome por la cintura y besándome

-Te amo- le dije pasando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, el me regalo una sonrisa, mi favorita, pase mi dedo por sus labios- me encanta tu sonrisa de felicidad

-¿Tengo una sonrisa de tristeza?- me pregunto

-No, pero tienes una sonrisa de compromiso, de educación, diplomática o para deslumbrar a las chicas

-¿Deslumbro a las chicas?

-No te hagas el desentendido

-¿Te deslumbro a ti?

- A menudo

-Eso es lo único que me importa- me dijo yo sonreí y lo bese, después lo solté y salí del mar, Edward salio tras de mi, me puse mi pareo en la cintura, mis lentes y mi sombrero

-Te veo al rato- le dije, Edward me dio un beso en el cuello y se sentó en un camastro. Fui directamente a la habitación de Alice, allí estaba Rose también, al parecer habían mandado a los chicos a la habitación de Emmett y Rose

-Hasta que llegas- me dijo Alice enojada, yo solo me senté en el sillón que había en el balcón

-No planeaba venir así que ni me reprendas Alice Cullen

-Vaya alguien ya se contagio del carácter de los hermanos Cullen- dijo Rose sonriendo- Ese de "quiero, merezco y me toca"

-Si, lo se- les dije sonriendo

-¿Y hablaste con mi hermano?- me pregunto Alice

-No

-¿Pero porque?- me pregunto Rose

-Si el día de ayer me dijo que no tenía nada quiza sea verdad- les dije mientras me mordía el labio, últimamente Edward estaba muy distraído, algo le preocupaba pero no quería decirme nada, quizá no fuera nada como el decía, pero quizá si era importante ¿Qué debía hacer?

-¡Vamos a olvidarnos de eso, después idearemos un plan anti-mentiras, ahora hay que ir a divertirnos!- dijo Alice jalándome a la habitación y dándome ropa para que me cambiara, suspire derrotada, quizá lo mejor si sea distraernos un rato, mas tarde pensaría en que hacer.

Las chicas y yo fuimos a comer, a caminar por las tiendas, mirar los antros…y alrededor de las ocho entramos a un lugar, estaba cerca de un muelle, iluminado por luces en forma de cascada, por dentro estaba decorado de un tenue naranja con mas luces, las entradas estaban decoradas con cortinas blancas recogida y las mesas estaban a los costados, nos sentamos en una y Alice ordeno tres Buccaneers.

-Alice yo no voy a tomar- le dije

-Vamos Bell`s no me dirás que los chicos tomaran solo agua de limón- dijo Alice

-Jasper y Emmett se encargaran de hacer a Edward tomar algo- dijo Rose riendo, yo sonreí, la música era buena, tenia buen ritmo.

-Vamos a bailar- les dije mientras me levantaba, sonaba Step Up de Samantha Jade.

Me estaba divirtiendo mucho con las chicas aunque quizá tuviera que ver con que ellas ya estaban un poco borrachas ya que llevaban dos Carbombs, un Trojan horse, un Buccaneer y dos Suburban Warhead, yo solo llevaba un Buccaneer, debía de evitar que ellas tomaran mas pues no dejaban de bailar a mitad de la pista y mandando besos a algunos chicos, muchos se acercaban a ellas pero se iban a los pocos minutos, supongo que aunque estuvieran borrachas su conciencias les recordaban que tenían novio, yo solo observaba divertida.

Media hora después las chicas se sentaron junto a mí, reían sin parar

-Deberías tomar un poco mas para ponerte a tono- me dijo Rose

-Si tomo ¿Quién las cuidara?, además veo que se están divirtiendo provocando a los chicos

-No, la mayoría se acercan a preguntar algo acerca de ti- dijo Alice haciendo un puchero

-Vamos Bella divierte con nosotras- dijo Rose tendiéndome una bebida, yo negué, ella se encogió de hombros y se tomo lo que había en el vaso de un solo trago.

-Vaya ¿Desde cuando eres la niñera Bella?- me pregunto una voz de hombre tras de mi, yo voltee y me encontré con un chico guapo de piel rojiza, alto, de ojos cafés, con una sonrisa de arrogancia… era Jacob Black, al parecer ya estaba borracho

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe- le dije

-¡Oh vamos preciosa! no seas así conmigo ¿No éramos amigos? Es mas ¿Tú no eras mi chica?

-Tu y yo terminamos hace dos años, ahora por favor esfúmate no quiero seguir perdiendo mi tiempo contigo- le dije volteándome, él se rió, pensé que se iría pero como siempre Jake nunca hacia lo que se esperaba, paso uno de sus dedos por mi hombro descubierto, ya que llevaba una blusa sin tirantes.

-Eres mas hermosa que hace dos años- me dijo al oído, pude percibir su aliento a alcohol- Más hermosa que Tanya - me levante de mi silla enojada y me pare frente a él, ciertamente no le podía gritar allí

-No se muevan de aquí- les dije a Alice y Rose, ellas vieron como estaba y solo asintieron tome a Jacob de la muñeca y lo jale entre la multitud hasta una puerta de atrás, al salir entre cerré la puerta

-Así que sigues estando loca por mi- me dijo Jacob, tome una cubeta de agua que estaba al lado de la puerta y se la eche a la cara, se le quito un poco el sopor que el alcohol le había ocasionado.

-Nunca, escucha bien nunca vuelvas a compararme con Tanya ¿Entendiste?- le grite furiosa

-Vaya así que la niña ya afilo las garras – me dijo sonriendo de lado

-Ya no soy una niña Jacob y menos la que dejaste sin decir adiós y que lastimaste sin tener razón

-Bella- me llamo alguien tras de mi, voltee y en la puerta estaban Jasper, Emmett, Edward y Alice

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- me pregunto Emmett yo negué y mire a Jacob

-No, ya no eres una niña, eres mas sexy y guapa- me dijo acercándose, yo di un paso atrás, pude escuchar un gruñido a mis espaldas, seguramente de Edward

-Vamos Bell`s, no me digas que no quieres divertirte, apuesto que en estos días no te has divertido mucho ya que tu novio debe ser un aguafiestas, ¿Cuántos años tiene mas que tu? Dos, tres, cuatro ¿Quizá?... No, si eso fuera no seria tan aburrido pero te saca ocho años, por favor Bella antes no eras la niñera, íbamos por aquí y por allá divirtiéndonos sin importarnos el mañana ni el que dirán… vamos a recordar viejos tiempos, me gustaría volver a pasar tiempo contigo- me dijo acercándose a mi, yo no me aleje, el tomo la cadena de mi collar y lo saco de mi blusa y comenzó a jugar con el emblema- ¿Seguro que recuerdas como divertirte?... Hay que recordar viejos tiempos, cuando tu eras mi chica y todo era diversión, son momentos que no se deben de perder…son momentos que yo no quiero perder

-¿En verdad?- le pregunte, el asintió, yo me acerque y le di un swing con todas mis fuerzas lo que hizo que cayera, me agache a su lado y le susurre al oído

-Eso lo hubieras pensado antes de cambiarme por Tanya Denali- después de decirle esto me levante y di media vuelta

-¡No te cambie por Tanya nunca!- me grito Jacob- Además con alguien mas joven apuesto que estarías mejor

-Tu no me digas que es lo mejor para mi, yo se lo que me conviene o lo que no, ¿Sabes porque evito a personas como tu? Porque solo son unos niñatos arrogantes e inmaduros. Yo no me fijo en niños o en crios que me hagan perder el tiempo- le dije

-Vaya ¿Quién diría que madurarías tan rápido? Definitivamente ya no eres una chiquilla- me dijo con burla

-¡Vete al diablo Jacob Black!- le dije entrando, los chicos caminaban tras de mi fui a la mesa en la que estábamos sentadas las chicas y yo antes del incidente, allí estaba sentada Rose, se veía un mejor.

-¿Ya se te paso el mal humor?- me pregunto, yo asentí

-¡Fue increíble!- grito Emmett abrazándome- Por lo visto si aprendiste a pelear ¿Soy un buen maestro o que?

-Déjala antes de que te golpee a ti- le dijo Alice, yo sonreí, todos nos sentamos y comenzamos a hablar un poco, yo estaba un poco distraída pensando en la pelea que tuve con Jake, Edward tomo mi mano y se acerco a mi oído

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto, yo asentí y le sonreí


	10. Un paso mas

**Un paso más**

**Bella POV**

Estábamos las chicas y yo en la pista de baile, eran alrededor de las dos de la mañana, nos divertíamos mientras los chicos "platicaban" sentados pero había mas vasos vacíos de lo que habían tomado que nada, las chicas y yo apostamos haber quien era el que terminaba mas borracho de los tres, yo aposte a que Edward terminaba sin saber su nombre, Alice y Rosalie apostaron por Jasper ya que Emmett era un experto tomando pero extrañamente el y Alice cuando estaban borrachos decían mas cosas coherentes que cuando estaban sobrios.

-Ya es hora de irnos- dijo Rose

-Si, cada quien agarre a su borracho- les dije

-¿Cuánto a que mi borracho es el más borracho?- dijo Alice feliz dando saltitos

-¿Cómo sabremos quien es el mas borracho?- pregunto Rose mientras caminábamos a la mesa

-Preguntémosles que día es hoy- dijo Alice- O su nombre

-Ahí esta mi chica- me dijo Edward cuando estábamos frente a la mesa, me jalo, me sentó sobre su regazo y me beso

-Vaya yo también te extrañe-le dije cuando me dejo de besar

-¿Por qué me abandonaste?- me pregunto haciendo un puchero

-Es el mas borracho de todos- dijo Jasper levantándose

-Ja me deben 100 dólares cada una- les dije a Alice y Rose

-¿Por qué te deben 100 dólares mis hermanas?- me pregunto Edward

-Porque eres el mas borracho- le dije, levantándome de su regazo

-¿Borracho? ¿Quién? ¡Hey ¿A donde vas? – me dijo volviéndome a jalar a su regazo

-Es hora de irnos- le dije levantándome, tome su mano y lo comencé a ayudar a caminar a la salida

-Pero no quiero irme- me dijo haciendo un puchero

-¡Suerte con tu borracho! Te vemos después- me dijo Alice sonriendo

-¿Sabían que no es cierto que el mar es azul porque refleja el color del cielo? El mar absorbe con mayor facilidad las longitudes de ondas largas que las cortas, estas rebotan y son captadas por nuestros ojos de ese color- dijo Emmett, todos nos quedamos sorprendidos, Rosalie le dio un zape y Emmett comenzó a tararear la canción de "estrellita"

-Ya esta mejor- dijo Rosalie sonriendo

-Las veo mañana en la mañana chicas- les dije yendo al volvo

-¡Te quiero a las nueve en punto en el lobby!- me grito Alice

-¡Si!- le grite

-No quiero irme- me dijo Edward cruzándose de brazos

-Regresaremos después- le dije, lo ayude a sentarse en el asiento de copiloto y cerré la puerta con seguro, después yo me senté a su lado

-Las llaves por favor- le dije, en su cara se dibujo una sonrisa traviesa

-No se donde están

-Edward- le dije en tono de advertencia

-Te las doy si me das un beso- me dijo poniendo cara de cachorro, me acerque para darle un beso en la mejilla pero se giro y me dio un beso en la boca,Nos besamos con lentitud, disfrutando cada roce de nuestros labios, su lengua perfiló mi labio inferior y le di acceso a mi boca. Me incliné rozando mis labios con los suyos, él levantó el rostro en busca de mis labios. El beso poco a poco cambio de intensidad, jamás nos habíamos besado así, con tal urgencia y deseo. Cuando nos separamos para respirar me acomode a horcajadas sobre de él, Edward se dirigió a mi cuello mientras yo enredaba mis dedos en su cabello, después se dirigió a mi oído.

-Tu piel sabe a fresas- me dijo, el olor a alcohol me regreso a la realidad, saque las llaves de la bolsa de su chaqueta y me volví a acomodar en el asiento del conductor.

-Es hora de irnos- le dije, el sonrío

-¿Ya te he dicho cuanto te amo? ¿Sabes lo importante que eres para mí? ¿Sabes que dejaría todo por ti? ¿Te he dicho que me encantan tus piernas?- me dijo camino al hotel

-Nunca me habías dicho que te gustan mis piernas- le dije sonriendo, él paso uno de sus dedos por la piel expuesta de mis muslos que no cubría la falda, eso me hizo sentir miles de descargas por mi columna vertebral- basta Edward no me dejas conducir-el sonrío y se quedo quieto, no tardamos en llegar al hotel, cuando estuvimos en nuestra habitación salí al balcón estaba alterada por las nuevas emociones, Edward se fue a cambiar y lavar dientes, después salio al balcón, me tomo desprevenida y de nuevo me beso apasionadamente.

-Para Edward estas borracho lo intentaremos después cuando estés sobrio - le dije rozando sus labio, el sonrío, me acerque a su oído y le susurre- y esta vez no escaparas

-¿Sabes? Hoy me di cuenta de que no eres una niña Bella, en estos días me había estado atormentando la diferencia de edad que hay entre nosotros, estaba pensando en que estaba llevando esto demasiado rápido que aun eras muy joven para llevar mi paso, pero no es así, eres una chica madura, cada vez me sorprendes mas- me dijo sonriendo dio media vuelta y camino al interior de la habitación- No se porque me atormentaba el como reaccionarias cuando te pidiera que vivieras conmigo

¿Vivir con él?... me senté en el sillón que había en el balcón, un poco sorprendida por la noticia, ese era un gran paso en nuestra relación, ¿Realmente estaba preparada para ese paso?

Alrededor de las cinco de la mañana me acosté a dormir, pase alrededor de dos horas pensando en lo que me había dicho Edward y logre tomar una decisión.

A las ocho y media la alarma de mi celular comenzó a sonar, llame a recepción y pedí una caja de aspirinas y botellas de agua, minutos después me las entregaron y sin despertar a Edward cerré todas las cortinas para que no entrara nada de luz, me metí a bañar y me cambie dentro del baño, cuando salí Edward estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama bebiendo una botella de agua.

-Gracias por las aspirinas y por cerrar las cortinas- me dijo, yo sonreí y le bese la mejilla después fui al tocador a cepillar mi cabello

-No hay de que, pedí tu desayuno para dentro de dos horas, date un baño con agua caliente y al ultimo con agua fría para la circulación de la sangre y eliminar toxinas, duerme, de todas maneras no tardo, espero liberarme rápido de la tortura de Alice- le susurre ya que si le hablaba alto su cabeza le dolería, el sonrío, se levanto y beso mi mejilla

-Perdón por haber tomado ayer pero Emmett me reto y yo… no me pude negar- me dijo de nuevo sentándose en la orilla de la cama

-No tienes que disculparte- le dije sentándome a su lado- me gustaría quedarme pero Alice vendrá por mi de un momento a otro

-¿Sabes no recuerdo como llegamos aquí?, ¿Dije imprudencias o hice alguna tontería?- me pregunto, yo sonreí, le tendí otra botella de agua para que tomara

-Me dijiste que me amas, que soy importante para ti…- le dije mientras iba al closet por mi bolsa y comenzaba a recoger mis cosas como celular, cartera, llaves, etc…- Me dijiste que te gustan mis piernas- le dije, escuche como Edward se atragantaba con el agua

-¿Yo te dije eso?- me pregunto

-Si, ¿No es verdad?- le pregunte volteándolo a ver, él estaba de espaldas a mi

-No…quiero decir si, pero no debí decírtelo- me dijo, yo sonreí y me acerque a él por detrás gateando por la cama

-Me dijiste que ya te habías convencido de que no era una niña- le dije al oído, el se estremeció, yo sonreí, me levante y fui al tocador

-¿Te dije algo más?- me pregunto unos momentos después

-Si, me dijiste que no sabias como te pudo poner tan nervioso como reaccionaria cuando me preguntaras si quería mudarme contigo- le dije distraídamente mirándome en el espejo del tocador colocándome mis aretes, el se levanto pero al avanzar se enredo con la sabana, voltee y como el tropezó su cuerpo se pego al mío aprisionándome entre el tocador y su cuerpo, mi cara estaba a unos centímetros de su pecho, sus manos estaban a los lados de mi cintura apoyándose en el tocador para que su peso no me lastimara

-¿Y me respondiste algo?- me pregunto, yo sonreí, levante la mirada y me tope con sus hermosos ojos verdes, me puse de puntitas, rodee su cuello con mis brazos y lo comencé a besar, él con uno de sus brazos me rodeo la cintura y me acerco mas a él, yo sonreí, mordí su labio inferior cariñosamente y lo aleje

-Jugaremos cuando regrese- le dije, yendo a la puerta, el tomo mi muñeca y no me dejo ir

-Y ¿Cuál es la respuesta?- me pregunto, yo sonreí… Alice comenzó a golpear enérgicamente la puerta

-¡Llevas retrasada cinco minutos Isabella Swan!- grito Alice, Edward me soltó y tapo con sus manos sus oídos por el ruido

-Te diré cuando regrese, descansa- le dije dándole un beso y saliendo de la habitación, Alice estaba con las manos en su cintura con el ceño fruncido

-Lo lamento, pero ya estoy lista- le dije sonriendo y caminando al ascensor

-¿Por qué esa sonrisita?- me pregunto Rose,

-Porque la vida es perfecta- les dije sonriendo aun más

-Dinos que sucede Isabella- dijo Alice

-Ayer por la noche Edward estaba tan borracho que me dijo que le preocupaba… al parecer me iba a pedir que me mudara con él- les dije, Alice y Rose comenzaron a gritar

-¿Y que le respondiste?- me pregunto Rose emocionada

-Estaba por contestarle cuando Alice comenzó a golpear la puerta- les dije, Alice puso cara de horror al darse cuenta de que había interrumpido

-¿Sabes Bell`s? las compras pueden esperar, paso por ti en una horas, tu habla con Eddy- me dijo Alice apretando el botón de mi piso en el ascensor.

-No hay necesidad Alice, se lo diré al regresar y a ustedes se los diré mañana, además hoy tengo ganas de ir de compras- le dije bajando en el primer piso y yendo al estacionamiento Alice comenzó a quejarse y a hacer berrinche, yo sonreí, las torturaría el día completo.

Hice caminar Rose y a Alice alrededor de cinco horas por el centro comercial, después de tanto caminar nos dio hambre y fuimos a un restaurante Italiano.

-¿Qué le responderás a mi hermano Bell`s?- me pregunto Alice por centésima vez en el día

-Y a te dije que no te diré hasta el día de mañana- le dije

-Pero no saldrás huyendo ¿Verdad?- me dijo Alice

-No ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

-Porque cuando Emmett me propuso que me mudara a vivir con el cuando recién cumplí los 18 me asuste y estuve a punto de regresar a Los Ángeles- me dijo Rose- Eso sin contar de que cuando Jasper le dijo a Alice que quería vivir con ella le dio un ataque de histeria

-Eso no lo sabia- les dije- pero yo no saldré huyendo

-¿Vas a aceptar?- me pregunto Alice ilusionada

-Yo no dije eso- le dije, Alice hizo un puchero

-¡Por favor dime Bell`s! No soporto estar en suspenso, generalmente se lo que va a suceder, preveo las cosas pero tu y Edward nunca hacen lo que yo espero o lo mas obvio, ¡Son tan complicados! – me dijo Alice frustrada, si no quería que se enojara de por vida conmigo debía decirle… o negociar

-Si te digo, el día de mañana nos tendrás que dejar en paz a Edward y a mi, nos darás el día libre- le dije, Alice me miro con los ojos entrecerrados con los brazos cruzados

-Hecho- me dijo de mala gana, yo sonreí

-¿Y? ¿Te iras a vivir con Edward?- me pregunto Rose, yo suspire y sonreí

-Si- les dije, ellas comenzaron a gritar emocionadas

-¡Eso es genial!- grito Alice- Te encantara la casa es amplia, elegante, moderna

-¿Casa? Pensé que seria en su departamento- le pregunte entrando en pánico

-Obvio no, necesitaban algo más grande, Edward me pidió ayuda hace un par de meses para elegir- me dijo Alice

-¿No traes una foto?- dijo Rose emocionada

-Nop Edward no me dejo alegando que se las mostraría y el quiere que sea una sorpresa- dijo Alice haciendo un puchero, yo sonreí- pero es al estilo Edward y Bella, moderno, con estilo propio, la decoración es en blanco y negro

-Que mejores colores para una pareja como ustedes- dijo Rose

-Una pareja ¿Cómo nosotros?- les pregunte

-Si, madura, elegante, vanguardista- dijo Alice- nunca pensé que Edward encontraría a alguien que se pareciera tanto a él pero en cuanto te vi supe que tú eras lo que Edward necesitaba- dijo Alice dando saltitos en su asiento

-Si, de hecho Alice estaba planeando juntarlos de alguna forma, ya estaba ideando un plan- dijo Rose

-¡Si! Los iba a encerrar en una habitación hasta que se llevaran bien- dijo Alice orgullosa de su plan

-Pero no nos llevábamos bien al principio- les dije

-Lose pero Edward siempre ha sido muy caballeroso, se hubieran llevado bien después de un par de horas… o días- dijo Alice, yo sonreí, mi amiga no tenia remedio.

Alrededor de las cinco y media regresamos al hotel, me despedí de las chicas y me dirigí a mi habitación,

Aun estaban la habitación en penumbras, Edward estaba sentado en el sillón frente al televisor, el cual estaba apagado.

-Hola-le dije sentándome a su lado- ¿Cómo sigues?

-Ya no me duele la cabeza- me dijo sonriendo

-Me alegro- le dije besando su mejilla, me levante y me senté frente al tocador a quitarme el maquillaje que me había puesto Alice

-¿Y que tal la sesión de compras?- me pregunto parándose tras de mi y apoyando su barbilla en mi hombro derecho, nos veía por el reflejo del espejo, yo sonreí

-Ahora fui la que torturo a Alice- le dije orgullosa de mi, pasando un algodón por mis mejillas quitando el rubor

- Mmm…- susurro respirando cerca de mi cuello, eso hizo que se enchinara mi piel, su nariz comenzó a recorrer mi cuello hasta llegar a mi oído, paso mi cabello al otro lado del cuello- perdón por la marca que te deje en tu cuello ayer

-No hay problema- le dije, el sonrío

-Hace mucho que quería hacerte uno así y no me acuerdo muy bien como te lo hice ayer- me dijo de manera seductora, yo sonreí, me levante, tome a Edward de la mano, él se sentó en la cama con la espalda recargada en la cabecera

-Me encantaría ayudarte a recordar- le dije mientras me sentaba a horcajadas sobre él, el sonrío de lado, lo comencé a besar, él comenzó a acariciar mi espalda, yo comencé a acariciar su abdomen por debajo de la camisa que llevaba

-Bella, no creo que quieras llevar esto hasta el final- me dijo con voz ronca

-Te dije que no escaparías la próxima vez- le dije a su oído de manera seductora y acercando mi mano a su entrepierna, el gimió, yo sonreí y lo volví a besar, él hizo que giráramos, él quedo sobre mi, mire sus ojos que usualmente eran verdes esmeraldas ahora estaban de color negro, llenos de deseo y pasión.

-Dime que no quieres hacerlo conmigo y me detendré- le dije pasando mi dedo por el contorno de su cara, el sonrío y negó

-Hace tanto que deseaba tenerte de esta forma, quería que fuera de una manera más especial o después de casarnos… pero me has provocado Isabella- me dijo al oído y después comenzó a besar mi cuello

-No lo lamento ni un poco

-Es mi perdición señorita- me dijo, yo sonreí – Te amo

-Y yo a ti… y la respuesta es si- le dije, Edward dejo mi cuello y me miro a los ojos- Si me mudare contigo

-Definitivamente cada día me sorprendes mas- me dijo sonriendo y volviendo a besarme, esta vez con lentitud y dulzura.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente desperté poco a poco al sentir como Edward trazaba figuras sin sentido en la piel de mi cintura que no cubría la sabana, vi a Edward observándome<p>

-Buenos días- le dije, el se acerco y me beso

-Buenos días- me dijo abrazándome, yo recargue mi cabeza en su pecho, el olio mi cabello

-Me encanta el olor de tu cabello, el olor de tu piel y aun mas me gusta el sabor de tu piel- me dijo- gracias por todo lo que me has dado Bella, no se que seria mi vida sin ti

-Sabes que yo también te amo- le dije, después me separe de él, tome la sabana para cubrirme y me levante de la cama- Pero hoy Alice nos dio el día libre tenemos que aprovechar

-Te ves mejor sin la sabana- me dijo Edward sonriendo seductoramente, solté la sabana, le sonreí y después me dirigí al baño a cambiarme.

Desayunamos a la orilla del mar, después caminamos por las calles de Dubai mirando el hermoso paisaje, tomando fotos y disfrutando de la compañía, íbamos de regreso al hotel cuando Edward me tomo de la mano y me jalo al interior de un local de… ¿Tatuajes?

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- le pregunte, el solo sonrío y se acerco al mostrador, le dijo algo al encargado, después se acerco a mi

-Hazte un tatuaje al igual que yo- me dijo

-¿Estas loco? ¿Un tatuaje? No

-Me pondré tu nombre en letras chinas en la espalda a la altura del hombro

-Pero…

-Por favor- me dijo, yo asentí, Edward me abrazo.

Al salir de allí cada quien llevaba en hombro derecho por detrás el nombre del otro.

Isabella 伊萨贝拉

Edward 爱德华

-Hay veces en las que olvido totalmente la diferencia de edad- me dijo Edward abrazándome y besando mi cabeza

-Y es así como debería de ser- le dije sonriendo

* * *

><p>Espero que les guste este capitulo, se que parece un juego el que este quitando y poniendo esta historia pero ultimamente volvi a escribir despues de un largo tiempo y crei que seria bueno volver a subir esta historia, este es el capitulo 10 pues ya he subido y eliminado demasiadas veces os nueve capitulos anteriores pero si quieren que los vuelva a subir pliss diganmelo en un review.<p>

Espero ansiosa sus reviews

Besos


	11. Enfrentando a Charlie

**Enfrentando a Charlie**

**Bella POV**

Cuando llegamos a Florida Alice me sorprendió diciendo que no necesitaba ir a mi casa por mis pertenencias ya que ella había renovado totalmente mi guarda ropa, que toda mi ropa nueva estaba ya en el armario de la habitación, me enoje con ella pero Alice solo sonrío y se fue caminando feliz de la vida al lado de Jasper.

Edward y yo nos dirigimos a la nueva casa, al llegar abrió el portón automático con un control y pude ver el frente de la casa, quede totalmente embelesada por la vista, era un casa de tamaño mediano, las parte de enfrente al aire libre tenia una mesa con seis sillas, la cara de enfrente de la casa era totalmente de cristal, la parte de arriba estaba decorada con persianas negras, iluminadas con luces, era elegante, de estilo minimalista, era hermosa.

-¿Te gusta?- me pregunto Edward

-Me encanta- le dije sonriendo, el sonrío también y me dio una llaves, tal como una niña que le acaban de entregar un juguete nuevo me emocione enormemente, baje del coche y me acerque a la casa, abrí la puerta, a la entrada estaba la sala en la cual había unos sillones negros, tras de ella se extendía una hermosa escalera de caracol, las paredes eran blancas, adornados con coloridos cuadros, a un lado de la escalera del lado izquierdo había otra pared, camine y al lado del pasillo había una hermosa cocina, equipada con lo mas moderno para cocinas, con hermosos muebles de mármol, regrese a la sala camine y encontré el salón , allí había un hermoso piano negro y al lado un elegante sillón de cuero negro, Salí del salón al fondo estaba el cuarto de lavado y otra entrada a la cocina y en la parte de atrás había un pequeño espacio con un frondoso árbol y pasto verde limón, era hermosos, en otra de las habitaciones estaba la sala de estar que daba a la alberca y el jardín los cuales estaba a un costado de la casa.

-¿Qué piensas?- Me pregunto Edward

-Es perfecta- le dije, el sonrío, me tomo de la mano y subimos las escaleras, había cuatro habitaciones, entramos a una de ellas, allí había una cama king size con un hermoso edredón negro y blanco, a cada lado había un buró de color negro con lámparas, en el lado derecho pegado a la pared un hermoso tocador y frente a la cama una pequeña mesa con dos sillones a su lado.

-Vaya, Alice se supero así misma- le dije a Edward, el asintió

-Nos costo dar mucho con esta casa, pero en cuanto me la mostró Alice no dude en comprarla

-No quiero ni pensar en el costo, me tendrás que dejar pagar la mitad-

-De eso nada, cuando nos casemos nos mudaremos a una más grande con un jardín más grande, algo donde no haya tanto cristal y más hogareño- me dijo Edward abrazándome

-Estoy de acuerdo- le dije y después lo bese, sin duda alguna mi futuro se veía prometedor y perfecto

El sábado la pasamos tranquilos viendo la televisión, los chicos no nos molestaron, de hecho Alice había prometido que no nos molestarían hasta el Lunes por la mañana en la escuela.

El Domingo nos despertamos tarde y fuimos de compras, Edward me ayudo a elegir un vestido para la fiesta anual de empresas y yo lo ayude a escoger un traje y una corbata.

Salimos hacia la fiesta alrededor de las siete de la noche.

-¿Entonces crees que lo mejor será llevarlos a nuestra casa el día de hoy?- me pregunto Edward de camino a la fiesta

-Si, mi padre de seguro regresara mañana a primera hora a Madrid, es mejor decírselo en persona, aunque primero se ira muy molesto sin decir palabra alguna, solo se retirara con el ceño fruncido- le dije

-¿Y eso no esta mal?

-No, se ira pero ya después me dará su sermón, se lidiar con el, no te preocupes

-Si tu lo dices no hay problema, pero me dejaras ayudarte con tu padre si se enoja o algo por el estilo

-No creo que sea necesario- le dije sonriendo para tranquilizarlo.

Al llegar a la fiesta vimos a los padres de Edward, los saludamos y minutos después vi a mi padre, me acerque a mi padre, del brazo de Edward

-Buenas noches padre- le dije

-Buenas noches señor Swan- lo saludo Edward

-Buenas noches Isabella, Buenas noches joven Cullen- nos contesto serio

-Padre, me gustaría que después de la fiesta nos acompañase a celebrar algo- le dije

-¿Qué es lo que se celebra?- me pregunto

-El inicio de algo importante- le dijo Edward

-Esta bien, los acompañare un par de minutos

-Gracias- le dije

La velada transcurrió agradable, Edward y yo platicamos con varios empresario y confirmamos varias veces nuestro noviazgo, este año al parecer también gano la empresa de mi padre, todos aplaudieron y después de dar su discurso y de recibir el premio todos los invitados comenzaron a acercarse a mi padre y a mi, varios fotógrafos se acercaron a mi y comenzaron a hacer preguntas, entre tanta gente no veía a Edward para que me ayudara a escapar de esto.

-¿Cuándo tomara la empresa de su padre señorita?- me pregunto un reportero

-¿En realidad la tomara o se dedicara a su carrera artística?- pregunto otro

-¿Es verdad que solo tiene 18 años?- pregunto otro, en verdad comenzaban a fastidiarme, de repente sentí como alguien rodeaba mi cintura con un brazo.

-Lo siento damas y caballeros pero esta bella señorita viene conmigo, tendrán que hacer sus preguntas mas tarde- dijo una voz conocida, mire al chico de mi lado, seguía teniendo unos deslumbrantes ojos azul zafiro, su tez blanca, su perfecto cabello rubio y un porte elegante

-¿Podrían posar solo para un par de fotos?- pregunto otro reportero, el chico sonrío deslumbrantemente y me apretó mas a su lado

-Sonríe linda- me dijo al oído y sonriendo falsamente

-Eres odioso, siempre queriendo acaparar la atención de todos y causando revuelo por donde pasas- le dije

-Solo me importa tu atención y si quisiera acaparar la de los demás y causar revuelo como tú dices haría esto- me dijo besando delicadamente mi mejilla, después me miro y sonrío, yo le regrese la sonrisa sinceramente

-Bien es suficiente- le dijo a los reporteros y salimos de entre la multitud, nos partamos un poco de todos

-Te odio- le dije abrazándolo

-Vaya tienes una extraña manera de decirlo

-Te extrañe- le dije, el me abrazo mas fuerte

-Y yo a ti- me dijo, cuando lo solté sonrío y puso una de sus manos en mi mejilla, yo cerré los ojos y me recargue en ella

-¿Bella?- escuche que me llamaban tras de mi, el chico de ojos azules alzo la mirada y yo voltee a ver, era Edward, le sonreí y fui a su lado tomando su brazo-¿M e podrías decir que sucede?- me pregunto, tenia el ceño fruncido, estaba enojado

-Es lo mismo que me gustaría saber, lindura me podrías decir ¿Quién es el?- me pregunto el chico ojiazul aparentando estar molesto, yo reí

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- me pregunto Edward

-¡Si! ¿Me engañas y solo te ríes? Me dijiste que tu corazón solo era mío- dijo el chico rubio, yo volví a reí

-Deja de hacerte el gracioso Seth- le dije

-Eres una aguafiestas- me dijo Seth

-Edward el es mi hermano Seth, Seth el es mi novio Edward- les dije, Edward relajo su expresión y estrecho la mano de mi hermano

-Mucho gusto- le dijo mi hermano- perdón por la broma

-No hay problema- le dijo Edward sonriendo. A mi hermano también lo invitamos a la "celebración", alrededor de las nueve salimos de allí, los coches de los padres de Edward, el de mi padre y el de mi hermano nos seguía, al llegar estacionamos los coches en el garage de la casa, allí estaban esperándonos ya los demás chicos, los diez entramos a la sala de la casa, les ofrecimos copas con champagne.

-Bien queríamos decirles que Bella y yo acabamos de mudarnos a esta casa- dijo Edward. Alice y Rose comenzaron a gritar, esta era la quita vez que comenzaban a gritar con la noticia, Esme y Carlisle nos felicitaron al igual que mi hermano, mi padre, como lo había dicho frunció el ceño y se fue sin decir palabra alguna.

-Esa expresión no significa nada bueno-me dijo Seth al oído

-No te preocupes, hoy tomara a las ocho un avión a Madrid, después me dará su sermón- el sonrío. Los chicos se fueron alrededor de las once, con una sonrisa en su rostro y felicitándonos por décima vez en la velada.

A las siete de la mañana comenzó a sonar el despertador, entrábamos a la escuela a las ocho y media, me levante, me metí a bañar y me cambie, cuando salí del baño Edward seguía durmiendo, recorrí las cortinas, la luz del sol entro por las ventanas de cristal, Edward se puso una almohada sobre el rostro para cubrirse de la luz.

-Ya es hora que te levantes o llegaremos tarde el primer día de clases, iré a hacer el desayuno- le dije saliendo de la habitación, cocine el desayuno para ambos y lo serví, a los pocos minutos de haber servido el desayuno bajo Edward con el cabello mojado y cambiado, se acerco y me dio un beso

-Buenos días- me saludo

-Buenos días dormilón, no es bueno que te hayas acostumbrado a levantarte tarde- le dije, el sonrío- ¿Esta dos semana terminas con la grabación de tu disco?

-Si, van a ser muy pesadas estas dos próximas semanas, quizá te vea solo en los descansos en la academia y en la cena.

-Si, prometo que cuando llegues este la cena lista- le dije, el sonrío

-Gracias

-Para no causarte problemas llevare mi auto estas semanas, ya que la próxima semana llega el resultado de las promociones para las que me eligieron – le dije

-Ya veremos pero hoy vienes conmigo, iremos a comer, vendré a dejarte y me iré a la disquera

-Ok, me parece bien, cualquier cosa que necesites solo llámame- le dije levantando mis platos sucios del desayuno y llevándolos al fregadero, después él llevo los suyos

-Iré por mi mochila- le dije mientras salía de la cocina

-Te espero en el coche- me dijo Edward, yo asentí, me apresure y salimos de la casa a las ocho, al llegar los demás chicos nos esperaban en el estacionamiento, fuimos todos por nuestro horario, todos eran diferentes pero en la mayoría de las clases yo estaba con las chicas.

La primeras dos clases pasaron tranquilas y el almuerzo fue divertido con las bromas de Emmett, el primer día estaba pasando rápidamente, las chicas y yo nos dirigíamos a nuestras dos ultimas clases, nos tocaban ambas horas baile.

-Tu papa no se veía muy feliz con la noticia, se marcho enojado- me dijo Rose

-No se preocupen todo estará bien- le dije ella asintió

-¿Y que te pareció las casa?- me dijo Alice emocionada

-Es hermosa- le dije, ella comenzó a dar saltito

- ¡Sabia que les encantaría!

-Si gracias- le dije, ella me abrazo emocionada, las chicas y yo fuimos a cambiarnos para la clase de baile, estábamos acomodando nuestras cosas al fondo del salón cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar, era un mensaje de Seth, al parecer Charlie no se había ido a Madrid e iría a la casa de los padres de Edward a hablar con Carlisle, Seth me esperaba fuera de la escuela en su coche para llevarme, tome mi mochila y corriendo salí del salón, Seth me esperaba recargado en su auto, le quite las llaves de su mano

-¡Hey!- me reclamo subiéndose al asiento del copiloto

-No estoy de humor para la manera en la que conduces- le dije arrancando el coche y dirigiendo a la casa de Esme y Carlisle, llegamos en un tiempo record, salí a toda prisa del coche y toque el timbre de la casa, me abrió Esme

-Buenos tardes Esme, perdona las molestias ¿Se encuentra aquí mi padre?

-Si, esta en el salón con Carlisle

-¿Puedo pasar?- le pregunte

-Si claro, pero tu padre esta muy enojado- me dijo, entre y me dirigí al salón principal, se escuchaba la voz de mi padre por toda la casa, al entrar vi a Carlisle sentado calmado en un sillón mientras mi padre caminaba de un lado a otro enojado, gritando

-Buenos tardes espero no interrumpir- les dije, ambos me miraron

-Buenos tardes- me saludo Carlisle, yo le sonreí

- Carlisle, perdona las molestias que te estamos ocasionando, en verdad estoy muy apenada, ¿Podrías permitirme hablar con mi padre por favor?

- Claro, yo me retiro- me dijo saliendo del salón

-Este asunto no te concierne Isabella- me dijo mi padre molesto, iba a ir tras Carlisle pero le tape el paso

-Este asunto es acerca de mi vida creo que al que no le concierne es a ti

-¡Eres muy joven como para vivir con tu novio! Apenas cumpliste los 18, estoy muy decepcionado de ti… No puedo dejarte sola, regresaras conmigo a Madrid

-¿Disculpa? ¿Qué no me puedes dejar sola? Por favor, te necesitaba hace trece años a mi lado y no lo estabas, ya no te necesito a mi lado ahora, temo decirte que ya no soy la niña que dejaste tras la muerte de Renee o la chica de quince años que a cambio de tu apoyo le pediste que tomara la empresa en un futuro

-Ese no es el caso, se que he cometido errores contigo y te pedí disculpas y mejore mi actitud, pero esto va mas allá de los limites Isabella, no fuiste educada para que en la primera oportunidad escaparas con un chico

-Por favor ¿Tu que sabes de la educación que recibí? Solo pagabas las clases ¿Cómo sabes realmente que me enseñaron? Ibas a casa una vez cada tres meses solo por una noche, nunca preguntaste el como estábamos o algo respecto a nuestras clases, solo ibas a ver que siguiéramos vivos

-Bien, quizá esas clases no te hayan enseñado acerca de eso, eso se puede arreglar, será difícil pues son tu bases pero…

-¡No estas escuchando! Entiende yo recibí la educación adecuada, lo que tu no entiendes es que yo ya puedo tomar mis propias decisiones, que ya no necesito de ti para salir adelante, como no me viste crecer, como no estabas a mi lado dudas de mis bases morales pero yo no tengo problemas con ellas, padre ya soy un adulto ¿Cómo quieres que crezca si tu no me dejas por tu inseguridad de que pueda caer? En todo caso utilizaría lo único que me has enseñado…me levantaría- le dije, el me miro y se acerco, estaba un mas calmado

-Se que no estuve a tu lado y se que caíste muchas veces y siempre te levantaste, lamento el que no te haya ayudado a levantar pero ahora que estoy a tu lado no me basta con el ayudarte a levantarte quiero evitar que caigas, no quiero que te lastimes mas

-Papa estaré bien, ten un poco mas de fe en mi, en Edward, todo saldrá bien- le dije, el me miro por unos segundos, encontró algo en mi mirada que lo convenció y asintió, yo sonreí y lo abrace, de ahora en adelante ya no habría problemas, mi padre entendía que era hora de dejarme crecer.


	12. El secreto

**El secreto**

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a E.M. yo solo juego con ellos y un gran agaradecimiento a _**RUKIANIME**_ por su review ya que reviews como esos me alientan a seguir adelante.

Playlist:

-Bust your windows

**Bella POV**

Mi padre después de disculparse con Carlisle y Esme se fue, iría al hotel en donde se quedaba para recoger sus cosas y regresar a Madrid, mi hermano y yo nos dirigimos a la disquera ya que Eleazar me había mandado a llamar para avisarme el retraso de la llegada de las propuestas para esta temporada, después fui a dejar a mi hermano al aeropuerto. Fue un día muy pesado, cuando llegue a casa Edward se encontraba sentado en el sillón esperándome.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste lo de la discusión con tu padre?- me pregunto molesto

-Ha, claro gracias por preguntar por mi día y como estoy a mí también me da gusto verte

-Bella- me dijo en tono de advertencia, yo rodee los ojos y camine a la escalera

-Solo hable con mi padre, cree que mi vida es un caos, teme que caiga como lo hacia de niña porque comúnmente cuando caigo es difícil levantarme… quería que regresara a Madrid- le dije mientras subía, me cambie y baje a preparar la cena, Edward estaba en la cocina con una copa de vino en su mano

-Lo lamento, no debí reclamarte- me dijo

-No, esta bien, no te preocupes, preparare la cena

-¿Quieres ayuda?

-La ultima vez que Emmett, Jasper y tu intentaron cocinar incendiaron las cortinas de la cocina de Esme, me gusta esta cocina y quisiera conservarla, pero gracias por ofrecer tu ayuda, no tardare- le dije, el asintió y salio de la cocina.

Mientras cocinaba no pude evitar recordar mi estancia en Forks, lo deprimente que fueron esos años, rodeada de melancolía, dolor, recuerdos, sufrimiento, inevitablemente comencé a revivir todas mis experiencias allí y sin darme cuenta el tiempo paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cuando me di cuenta el reloj despertador estaba sonando indicando el inicio de otro día, al parecer había hecho por inercia la cena del día anterior y había cenado inmersa en mis recuerdos, me levante e igual manera que la noche anterior por inercia me cambie e hice el desayuno y de igual manera que el día anterior el tiempo paso en total silencio, Edward no dijo palabra alguna y yo tampoco.

El día era soleado, agradable, las primeras clases habían terminado, las chicas y yo nos dirigíamos al patio para almorzar.

-¿Quién diría que tu padre se pondría histérico?- dijo Rose

-Si, eso es un avance ¿No? Nos habías dicho que antes no te hacia caso alguno- dijo Alice pensativa

-Si, tienes suerte, mi madre es modelo y en cuanto se recupero del embarazo de Jasper y mió regreso corriendo a la agencia de modelaje, no la vemos hace años y mi padre esta obsesionado con su empresa de tecnología, lo único que vemos de el es la firma del cheque que nos manda cada mes- dijo Rose irritada

-Si, antes yo pasaba lo mismo con mi padre- le dije

-Por cierto ayer la señorita Irina estaba muy enojada porque no te quedaste a su clase de baile, quería que hoy en el receso la fueras a verla al salón de baile- dijo Rosalie

-¡Oye! Yo tenia que decirle eso, ya decía que algo se me olvidaba- dijo Alice haciendo un puchero, yo sonreí

-Gracias chicas, bueno entonces voy no quiero que Irina me regañe- les dije, ellas asintieron y yo me dirigí al salón de baile, en verdad no quería recibir un regaño de la señorita Irina ya que ella tiene un carácter muy fuerte, ella había entrado este año a la academia de artes y había llegado a la disquera hace porco mas de seis meses, ella se encargaba de mis coreografías y había sido una temporada la compañera de baile de mi hermano hasta que Irina se lesiono.

Al llegar al salón entre, allí estaba Irina hablando con diez chicos, cuando me vio se acerco a mi.

-Hasta que te dignas a aparecer- me dijo enojada

-Lo lamento- le dije apenada, ella era la única persona que me soportaba y que sabia como tratarme ya que los que se encargaban anteriormente de mis coreografías difícilmente duraban tres meses, ciertamente tenia mucha paciencia, había soportado a mi hermano un año.

-El día de ayer tenía que hablar algo muy importante contigo y no te presentaste a la clase y no contestabas tu teléfono celular

-Lo siento, en verdad, pero el día de ayer surgió un problema con mi padre por que le dije que ya estaba viviendo con Edward, fue a armar un escándalo a la casa de los padres de Edward

-¿Tampoco te dignaste a decirme eso? ¿Cuándo te pidió que vivieras con el?- me pregunto Irina emocionada, había veces que su cambio repentino de humor me asustaba

-Me lo pidió en Dubai- le dije, ella comenzó a gritar emocionada, yo sonreí, ella era también mi amiga, tenia 22 años era una persona increíble- ¿Y que hacen esos diez chicos aquí?

-Vienen a una audición- me dijo tomándome de la mano y yendo hacia donde estaban los chicos

-¿Audición para que?- le pregunte

-Para ser tu pareja de baile- me dijo sonriendo- ¡Chicos! Ella es Isabella Swan, ustedes son los mejores bailarines que tengo pero yo no decidiré quien se queda, es ella quien lo dirá- todos los chicos nos miraban yo sonreí y jale a Irina un poco lejos de ellos para que no oyeran, ellos siguieron calentando

-¿De que rayos estas hablando?- le pregunte

-Bien pues cada año la escuela de artes entra a concursos de baile directamente a los estatales si lo aprueba un jurado, no tiene que pasar por los seccionales, pero hace tres años que no había grupo de estudiantes de baile, apenas este año se formo un grupo y yo estoy llevando un curso inductivo para que los chicos que quieran entrar a esta universidad estén preparados para las audiciones, los que no estudian baile, la mayoría no tienen talento solo lo hacen para pasar de año. Estos diez chicos son los mejores de los cincuenta a los que les doy clases.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

-Tú eres la mejor bailarina que tengo de las sesenta chicas de esta escuela, así que tú entraras a la competencia representándonos

-¿Estas de broma?

-No

-Pero apenas y tengo tiempo, mis clases y la disquera me absorben totalmente

-Vamos Bella, este seria un nuevo reto ¿Estas huyendo de él?

-Yo no huyo de los retos pero…

-Excelente, entonces comencemos- dijo Irina yendo a donde estaban los chicos, suspire, me quite mi sweater y me acerque a ellos.

-Bien, gracias por haber venido a esta audición, comencemos- les dije, ellos asintieron.

La mayoría de los bailarines era un desastre y se suponía que eran los mejores, algunos no se acoplaron a mis movimientos, otros no coordinaban, otros iba diferente a la música, otros bailaban como ellos podían y querían y otros eran unos debiluchos y no podían levantarme y yo si pude levantar a ellos, esto era el colmo.

Me llevo el descanso y dos clases después del descanso pasar a todos los bailarines, cuando se fue el ultimo me senté en el suelo.

-Son un desastre, el único que más o menos podría ser mi pareja es el tipo arrogante de la clase de inducción, tendría que hacer fuerza en los brazos y yo tendría que bajar drásticamente de peso para ayudarlo ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos para eso?

-Lo que queda de esta semana y la próxima- me dijo Irina

-Ok, podemos intentarlo pero prefería que nadie supiera que yo soy la que participara en este concurso, ya tengo suficiente odio por parte de las chicas de la escuela porque según ellas les robe a Edward- le dije sonriendo, Irina asintió

-En todo caso de que esto no funcione podemos pedirle ayuda a tu hermano- me dijo Irina

-No, el apenas hace unos meses termino su carrera de ingeniería robótica y esta poniendo una empresa, no quiero quitarle el tiempo, ya veras que podré sacar esto adelante

-¿En verdad quieres participar? Yo entenderé si no quieres, tenia el deseo que tu fueras la que pusiera a esta academia en alto, se que eres capaz de hacerlo pero si no quieres puedes retirarte ahora porque una vez dentro esto será difícil y no podrás salir

-Se que podré y quiero hacerlo, al fin y al cabo la música ya no tiene secretos para mi- le dije, Irina sonrío y asintió

-Y por cierto, lindo tatuaje ¿Qué dice?- me pregunto con curiosidad Irina

-Edward

-Vaya ¿Y el se puso uno con tu nombre?- me pregunto, yo asentí- Que romántico

-A el se le ocurrió

-¿Quién diría que el serio y reservado Edward Cullen se comporte así?

-Si, frente a la gente es serio pero es diferente conmigo, bien, me tengo que ir aun puedo entrar a mi ultima clase- le dije levantándome

-Si, te espero después de clases para ver los detalles de la competencia y la canción que se elegirá para empezar a preparar al chico del curso de inducción- me dijo Irina, yo asentí, tome mis cosas y me dirigí a mi última clase, afortunadamente no me tocaba con las chicas así que no sufrí un interrogatorio.

Después de clases me dirigí directamente al salón de baile, le mande un mensaje a Edward diciéndole que no iría con el, que lo vería en la cena.

-Estuve revisando los registros de la competencia y nadie ha elegido el tango así que lo reserve para ustedes- dijo Irina

-Esta bien- le dije, saque mi I-pod y comencé a ver las canciones que tenia allí

-¿Alguna idea de la canción?- me pregunto Irina

-Tal vez podría ser "Bust your windows", hasta el minuto con treinta y tres segundos- le dije, el chico de inducción puso cara de desagrado, lo deje pasar, debía de ser tolerante. A Irina le gusto la canción y comenzó a poner la coreografía.

Salimos del salón de baile de la academia alrededor de las ocho de la noche, pasamos seis horas intentando ensayar ya que la salida de la academia era a las dos, no pudimos avanzar mucho porque el chico del curso de inducción, creo que su nombre era Bryan no dejaba de quejarse, colmo mi paciencia, afortunadamente ese chico insoportable y arrogante solo iba a venir a ensayar conmigo de cinco a ocho, solo tendría que soportarlo tres horas.

Para llegar a casa tome un taxi, al llegar todas las luces estaban apagadas, había un mensaje en la mesa de la sala, era un recado de Edward se disculpaba porque iría a cenar con Eleazar y otros socios interesados en él, yo cene algo ligero, me cambien, me lave cara y dientes y me acosté a dormir.

Al día siguiente, cuando me levante Edward estaba a mi lado durmiendo, me levante sin hacer ruido ya que eran las cuatro y media de la madrugada y salí a correr, a las 6: 45 regrese, me bañe en el baño de otra habitación, desayune un jugo de sandia y toronja y le deje el desayuno a Edward en la mesa, cuando iba de salida escuche el despertador de Edward sonar, eran las 7:15, me subí a mi auto y fui a la academia, al llegar Irina me esperaba en el salón de usos múltiples en el ultimo piso de la academia, no era abierto comúnmente, pero este era un caso especial según el director, allí durante media hora hice algunos ejercicios, fui a mis primeras cuatro clases y en el descanso regrese al salón de usos múltiples con Irina, estaba tranquilo ya que nadie iba a ese piso, así que era agradable la estancia allí.

Al terminar las clases el director me mando a llamar, le mande un mensaje de texto a Edward diciéndole que el director quería hablar conmigo, que nos veríamos mas tarde, después me dirigí a la dirección allí estaba Irina, al parecer me habían modificado mi horario para poder llevar la rutina que Irina me había puesto, este era un concurso importante y la academia debía ganarlo como todas las veces en las que había participado, me redujeron las horas de seis clases diarias a cuatro, ya que la primera clase del día y la clase después del receso estaría con Irina, en las clases de baile grupal me las darían libres reponiendo las que me habían quitado, al parecer no coincidiría en ninguna clase con las chicas, después de hablar con el director fui a ensayar con Irina y como el día anterior empezamos a las dos de la tarde y terminamos a las ocho, al parecer ese seria nuestro horario de esta semana y media.

Al llegar a casa no había nadie, prepare la cena para Edward, cene una ensalada y después de hacer los deberes me acosté a dormir alrededor de las nueve y media ya que al día siguiente debía levantarme de nuevo a las cuatro treinta de la madrugada.

La semana y media pasó regidamente, sin darme cuenta hoy era el día en el que veríamos si Bryan y yo podríamos concursar juntos, los entrenamientos habían progresado y habíamos obtenido sincronizar nuestros movimientos, el director estaría allí para juzgarnos al igual que dos personas mas.

Me levante de igual manera por la madrugada y después de dejar el desayuno de Edward fui a la escuela, en estos últimos días hacia lo mismo por las mañanas, pero deje de hacer la cena pues Edward me había dicho que no era necesario ya que él cenaba solo y eso no le gustaba además de que tuvo varias cenas de negocios con Eleazar y otros empresarios de la música, el también había estado ocupado estos días, apenas y lo veía por las mañanas al despertar y el fin de semana había salido de viaje a Londres, últimamente no habíamos cruzado palabra alguna, ni mensajes, ni llamadas, él había intentado hablar conmigo varias veces pero no podía hablar con él porque Irina me estaba esperando en los ensayos o ya iba retrasada para los ensayos así que le decía que después hablaríamos, después de saber el resultado de nuestros entrenamientos hablaría con él y con los chicos ya que tampoco había cruzado palabra alguna con ellos.

En la hora del almuerzo fui a la biblioteca a ponerme al corriente en mis clases como en la ultima semana y media, estaba exhausta y se notaba, al darme cuenta de que no avanzaría mucho con los deberes por el cansancio, fui al salón de usos múltiples, allí me acosté en el suelo de madera, puse un brazo sobre mis ojos y me quede profundamente dormida.

Cuando desperté vi a Irina sentada al lado de mí, al ver que desperté sonrío.

-Buenos días bella durmiente- me saludo, yo bostece y me estire

-Hola, ¿Qué hora es?

-Las doce y media

-¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué no me despertaste?- le pregunte exaltada, había dormido la mitad del receso y toda una clase

-Te ves terrible, ¿Notaste que tienes ojeras y estas pálida? Bella, se trata de esforzarte no de suicidarte, reduciremos las horas de entrenamiento, todo estará bien- me dijo sonriendo, yo asentí

-Bien, me voy a mi siguiente clase, te veo después a la salida- le dije besando su mejilla, ella sonrío.

La siguientes dos clases pasaron rápidamente, cuando sonó la campana que indicaba el termino de la ultima clase del día, me levante de mi lugar rápidamente y fui a mi casillero a dejar mis libros y tome mi maleta donde llevaba mi ropa de baile, cerré mi casillero, miraba que todo estuviera dentro de mi maleta caminando hacia las entrada del campus pero choque con alguien.

-Lo siento- dije levantando la mirada, era Edward - Hola…yo, perdón pero llevo prisa- le dije mientras lo esquivaba pero el tomo mi mano por la muñeca y me jalo al jardín que estaba a un lado del pasillo.

-Esta vez no te iras sin hablar conmigo- me dijo, estaba molesto, mire mi reloj de muñeca, iba diez minutos retrasada

-Lo lamento, de verdad pero voy retrasada

-¿Para que? ¿Qué has estado haciendo estas últimas semanas? A penas y hemos hablado y cada vez que quiero hablar contigo te escapas, ¡He intentado hablar contigo siete veces esta semana! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Me estas evitando? Si hay un problema no creo que sea la mejor manera de resolverlo

-No hay ningún problema, prometo hablar contigo hoy por la noche, pero tengo que irme ahora - le dije mientras salía corriendo de allí hacia a la entrada del campus. Allí esperándome estaba Bryan.

-Llegas tarde- me dijo, yo solo suspire, di media vuelta y comencé a caminar a las escaleras-¡Hey! Espera, si no me tratas bien me iré

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le pregunte irritada- Si buscas que te trate de manera especial es mejor que esperes sentado, si mal no recuerdo no me estas haciendo un favor, ambos ganamos algo, tu ganas el pase directo a esta universidad si ganamos el concurso

-Lo se pero soy el único capaz de ser tu compañero sin mi ni siquiera podrías concursar y yo no tendría problemas de entrar a esta escuela con mi talento- me dijo el tipo arrogante, bufe exasperada y comencé a subir por las escaleras, el tipo se quedo al inicio de las escaleras

-Yo no subiré por las escaleras

-El ascensor esta lleno porque es la hora de la salida

-Yo no subiré por las escaleras- volvió a repetir, vi mi reloj íbamos retrasados veinte minutos, exasperada lo tome de la muñeca y lo jale subiendo las escaleras, estábamos por llegar al ultimo piso cuando frente a nosotros tapándonos el paso se pusieron Rose y Alice.

-¡Los atrapamos!- grito Alice triunfal

-Alice por favor déjame pasar vamos retrasados- le dije en tono de suplica

-¿A dónde van? Nadie viene a este piso, esta desierto… ¡Ha! ¡¿Entonces si engañas a Edward?- grito Rose tan fuerte que no dudo que se haya escuchado por toda la escuela

-Obviamente no lo engaño, no entienden nada- les dije exasperada, Irina salio del salón y nos vio a Bryan y a mi con alivio

-Hasta que llegan, entren por favor, Bella vete a cambiar ¡Ya!- dijo Irina

-¡Y la maestra les ayuda a verse a escondidas!- grito Alice enojada-Nunca creí que fueras capaz de hacer algo así Isabella ¡Nadie se mete con mi hermano y sale ileso!

-No es lo que parece- le dije para intentar clamarla, pues Alice estaba furiosa, al parecer estaba por golpearme, pero Emmett la sostuvo

-¡Alice cálmate por favor!- le grito Edward

-¡¿Qué no te das cuenta de lo que sucede? -le grito Alice

-¡No sabemos, no te corresponde crear conclusiones sin escucharla antes!

-¡Por favor Edward abre los ojos, Isabella es igual que Jessica, no trates de defenderla!

Todo mundo estaba exaltado, yo estaba desesperada, estresada, cansada, Rose comenzó a gritar junto con Alice, Jasper y Emmett intentaban calmarlas, todo comenzó a dar vueltas a mi alrededor y perdí al equilibrio, cayendo de espaldas, por suerte Bryan evito que cayera al suelo, Irina se acerco a mi preocupada, el director salio del salón para ver que sucedía, también se acerco a mi.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Isabella?- me pregunto el director mientras Irina me ayudaba a levantarme, respire profundo

-Ya estoy bien- les dije

-Disculpe el retraso señor director no fue mi intención que esto sucediera, pero no mas retrasos- le dije, el asintió, yo ignore a los demás y me dirigí al salón de usos múltiples con Irina, Bryan y el director tras de mi, me coloque en posición frente a las otras dos personas del jurado.

-Estoy lista- les dije, Bryan se acerco a mi lado, la música comenzó, comenzamos a hacer la coreografía que Irina nos había puesto, todo iba bien, por lo menos no me había tirado en el primer levantamiento pero en uno de las vueltas Bryan cayo al suelo.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunte mientras me arrodillaba a su lado

-Lo lamento, en verdad quería ser tu compañero, me esforcé, intentaba ser odioso porque no quería que me trataras como un principiante como comúnmente lo hacen… me lastime un tobillo haciendo fuerza en una maquina del gimnasio, hace unos días- me dijo Bryan mostrándome su tobillo, estaba hinchado y un poco morado- No me retracte porque no podía dejarte sola en este día tan importante

-Gracias- le dije sinceramente, unos tipos de la enfermería lo ayudaron a levantarse y lo llevaron a la enfermería

-Al parecer este año tampoco participara la academia de artes- dijo una persona del jurado, yo me había esforzado para esto, no lo iba a dejar ir tan rápido, no me dejaría vencer tan fácil

-Por favor denme este fin de semana para encontrar un compañero- les dije con tono firme, ellos me miraron por unos segundos

-Tiene hasta el Lunes señorita Swan- dijo un señor del jurado y junto a la otra persona salieron del salón

-Los dejo en sus manos Irina, Isabella, confío en ustedes- dijo el director, en la entrada estaban los chicos, ellos habían observado todo, mire a Irina, ella me sonrío, el director nos miro y salio, en cuanto el director puso un pie fuera del salón todo se volvió negro y no supe nada mas de lo que había a mi alrededor,


	13. Malentedidos y disculpas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de pertencen a E.M..**

**Y DE NUEVO MIL GRACIAS A RUKIANIME, NO TENGO DONDE RESPONDERTE TUS INCREIBLES REVIEWS ASI QUE LO HARE DE ESTA FORMA :)**

**Lo siento pero nop Bella no esta embarazada pero te prometo que cuando sea asi seran gemelos o quiza mellizos pero tomare en cuenta todas tus sugerencias y de nuevo GRACIAS! En verdad me animas mucho ya que no son muchos los que me dejan reviews pero no se como promocionar mi historia, Tienes alguna sugerencia? TE LO AGRADECERIA MUCHO y tambien le mando saludos a tu amiga.**

**Besos**

**Malentendidos y disculpas**

**Bella POV**

Fui despertando poco a poco, estaba aun en el salón de usos múltiples, estaba acostada en el suelo y bajo mi cabeza había una sudadera como almohada poco a poco me incorpore, Irina estaba a mi lado,

-Que bueno que despiertas, me diste un buen susto- me dijo Irina, yo le sonreí, mire a mí alrededor y no había nadie

-Las chicas se fueron de aquí en cuanto te desvaneciste y los chicos se pusieron histéricos sobre todo el grandote, los mande por una botella de agua y un chocolate

-Gracias… Ahora el problema es que en donde encontraremos a un bailarín nato en dos días- le dije mientras iba en busca de mi celular, suspire y marque el número de mi hermano.

-¿Hola?- contesto mi hermano, dude unos momentos, se supone que no debía pedirle ayuda, el estaba ocupado en sus asuntos - ¿Quién habla? Si esto es una broma…

-Me ofendes hermanito, ¿Cómo es posible que no tengas registrado mi numero celular?- le dije

-Bella, hola hermanita ¿A que debo esta grata sorpresa?

-¿Qué no puedo solo llamar a mi hermanito favorito?

-Querrás decir a tu único hermano

-Nop, a mi otro hermano lo conociste en mi casa cuando les dimos la noticia

-¿El que parece jugador de fútbol americano?

-Aja y ¿Cómo te va?

-Muy bien ahora estoy camino al aeropuerto voy a Londres y dentro de tres días a Alemania, después tengo una reunión en Japón, esto de la empresa en tecnología que quiero empezar esta respondiendo muy bien, la próxima semana por el día Miércoles estaré en Miami, me encantaría ir a visitarte a Florida pero tengo el tiempo justo.

-Mmm... Ya veo hasta tu hermana pequeña va atener que hacer una cita para verte- le dije bromeando, el río

-No, si necesitas algo estaré en Florida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

-Gracias, bueno te dejo, te quiero mucho hermano

.Y yo a ti, pórtate bien

-Lo intentare- le dije antes de colgar, Irina se acerco a mi

-Mi hermano tiene repleta su agenda- le dije mientras me sentaba en una silla, apoye mis codos en mis rodillas y puse entre mis manos mi cara, después escuche como se caía al suelo algo, alcé mi mirada, Emmett estaba en la entrada, había dejado caer cinco botellas de agua y como diez chocolates, se acerco a mi y me abrazo fuertemente mientras me levantaba de la silla y comenzaba a zarandearme.

-¡Me preocupaste mucho hermanita!- en su voz se podía escuchar la preocupación disfrazada con el tono de un niño pequeño

-Emmett tranquilo estoy bien- le dije, el me soltó- Gracias por preocuparte por mi

-Es mi trabajo como hermano mayor, apuesto a que ese clon de estrella del pop que dice ser tu hermano no se reocupa tanto por ti

-Su nombre es Seth y lo pudiste haber conocido si no lo hubieras visto como si quisieras matarlo y si el aura de tu alrededor no hubiera sido tétrica y amenazante- le dije sonriendo, Jasper se acerco a mi y me entrego una botella de agua

-¿Segura que esta bien? Esta pálida- me dijo Jasper

-Si, no te preocupes de verdad me esforcé par esta audición, Bryan no tenia fuerza en brazos, él se encargaba de hacer ejercicios de fuerza mientras yo me encargaba de ayudarle bajando un poco de peso

-¿De cuanto estamos hablando?- me pregunto Jasper serio

-De cinco kilos- le dije un poco apenada, Emmett fue y levanto los chocolates y me los dio

-Comienza a comer ahora mismo- me dijo seriamente, yo tome los chocolates

-Quizá mas tarde- le dije pero el me miro seriamente, tome un chocolate, era de los favoritos de Emmett- Mmm… tienen trocitos de galleta oreo

-¿En verdad? ¡Yo quiero! Dame, dame, dame, dame- me dijo poniendo cara de cachorro

-No te atrevas Emmett, ella los necesita- le dijo Jasper, tome un chocolate y le di los demás chocolates, Emmett salio corriendo del salón con Jasper tras de él

-Bien, iré a ver a los de la clase de inducción quien es capaz de hacer una coreografía compleja en dos días- dijo Irina saliendo del salón, yo me volví a sentar en la silla ocultando mi cara entre mis manos, Edward se sentó a mi lado y froto mi espalda cariñosamente, me senté bien y lo mire

-Lamento el mal entendido, solo que no quería alardear de que soy la que representaría a la escuela en el concurso cuando el jurado ni siquiera nos había aceptado- le dije

-No tienes de que preocuparte, sinceramente nunca me imagine que estuvieras ocultando algo así, es una alivio que lo que me ocultaras solo fuera los ensayos para el concurso de baile, creía que lo que sucedía era algo peor

-¿Algo peor? ¿Cómo que?

-Creí que estabas considerando el ir con tu padre a Madrid, pensé que me dejarías, los primeros días que apenas y me hablabas consiguieron que mil y un ideas pasaran por mi cabeza y las mas o menos lógica fue que te marcharías de mi lado- me dijo mirando el techo, yo sonreí

-Si que eres absurdo, yo nunca consideraría tal cosa, el día que te explique el porque había discutido con mi padre y te dije lo de mis caídas me hicieron recordar mi estancia en Forks y los primeros meses en Italia con mi hermano… si no hubiera sido por mi hermano quizá no me habría levantado de todas ellas, no me gusta hablar de eso, era alguien distante que no le importaba su alrededor ni mi persona, muchas veces estuve en el hospital… no pude evitar recordar- le dije sinceramente el me miro y sonrío

-Lamento el haberte hecho recordar eso, pero como te había dicho: ya no tienes solamente a tu padre o tu hermano, cuentas también conmigo- me dijo, yo sentí y lo abrace

-Ahora tengo que ver de donde voy a sacar un compañero de baile- le dije desanimada, segundos después entro Emmett feliz de la vida

-Hola- nos saludo felizmente

-¿Y Jasper?- le pregunte

-¡Ha! no lo se, deje de verlo después de que le puse una cubeta en la cabeza y choco contra una puerta- me dijo feliz, después fue a la grabadora y le apretó play, se comenzó a escuchar la canción que había elegido para bailar con Bryan- ¿Quién diría que mi hermanita nos representaría en una competencia tan importante? ¡Ya se! Yo seré tu compañero de baile, ganaremos los estatales, zonales, regionales, nacionales y el concurso mundial de baile ¡Arrasaremos con todos!

-Emmett no es por desanimarte pero ¿Has tomado clases de baile antes de la academia de artes?

-Mmm… no pero no tendrías que bajar más de peso para que yo pueda cargarte- me dijo orgulloso de si mismo

-Emmett se que tus intenciones son buenas pero no creo que sea suficiente

-¿Tu has bailado antes de venir a la academia? Yo creo que puedo aprender en pocos días a mover el trasero como un bailarín profesional- dijo Emmett, yo reí

-Aprendí a bailar en Italia y de pequeña lleve ballet y gimnasia acrobática

-¡Entonces puede hacer trucos como los del circo! ¿Sabes hacer trucos en el trapecio?- dijo Emmett emocionado

-Si, pero eso no quiere decir que sea del circo

-Y ¿Qué tal si te ayudo yo? Aprendí a bailar en una academia francesa, se un poco mas de lo básico, pero de algo servirá - me dijo Edward

-Eso no lo sabía- le dije sorprendida

-Era materia de tronco común, realmente no me gusta mucho el baile además pase allí poco menos de un semestre, iba por las tarde y en las mañanas estudiaba relaciones internacionales,

-Podríamos intentarlo- le dije mientras me levantaba, le explique los pasos de los primeros treinta segundos y lo repetimos un par de veces.

-Cinco, seis, siete, vuelta, vuelta, cara, tienes que mirar al lado contrario al mío- le dije, el asintió y volvimos a repetirlo.

-¿Y crees poder ayudarme? Últimamente has estado muy ocupado con la disquera, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres

-Me gustaría ayudarte… la música ciertamente es importante para mi, pero tu eres mi prioridad numero uno- me dijo, yo sonreí

-¡Es perfecto!- grito Irina entrando al salón- ¡Ya encontramos a tu pareja!

-Si, acepto ayudarme-le dije a Irina feliz

-¡Bien entonces tenemos que esforzarnos!- dijo Irina entusiastamente

Pasamos todo el fin de semana ensayando y afortunadamente el jurado nos había aprobado, estaba tan feliz, para celebrar haría una cena especial, Edward había tenido que ir a la disquera después de clases pero había prometido llegar a cenar.

Llegue a casa en un taxi y después en mi auto fui al supermercado, al regresar a casa vi el Jeep de Emmett estacionado frente a mi casa, entre pero no vi a Emmett en la sala, escuche voces en la cocina, allí estaban Jasper y Emmett.

-No es bueno entrar a casas sin invitación- dijo Jasper

-Eso es verdad- les dije mientras entraba a la cocina

-¡Bells`! ¡Ya me entere! Bueno en cierta forma toda la escuela ya se entero de que participaran en el concurso de baile ¡Felicidades!- me dijo Emmett dándome un abrazo de oso

-Gracias- le dije cuando por fin me soltó

-Perdón pero no pude detenerlo, dijo que iríamos a nuestro departamento pero cuando vi ya estaba entrando aquí- me dijo Jasper apenado

-No te preocupes, esta bien- le dije sonriendo

-Muchas felicidades- me dijo Jasper abrazándome, le devolví el abrazo

-Gracias, supongo que se quedaran a cenar

-Si- dijo Emmett

-No- dijo Jasper-Emmett ellos necesitan tiempo para estar solos

-Pero no quiero estar en nuestro departamento solo viendo tele y aburrido como hongo- dijo Emmett haciendo un puchero, yo comencé a sacar las cosas que había comparado

-Podemos jugar videojuegos- le dijo Jasper

-No es divertido, siempre te gano y no puedo ir con Rose porque esta deprimida igual que Alice y su departamento en un campo minado, si les dices cualquier cosa se ponen a llorar- dijo Emmett, yo deje de guardar las cosas al escuchar eso

-Están muy apenadas contigo Bella, pero entiende que Alice es muy protectora con sus seres queridos, Alice no quiere ver sufrir a Edward de nuevo, lo de Jessica lo dejo destrozado y no soportaría otra caída de esa magnitud, solo intentaba protegerlo y Rose sigue a Alice hasta con los ojos cerrados- me dijo Jasper, yo suspire

-Lo se y no estoy enfadada con ellas, pero si me dolió que pensaran algo así de mi- les dije, Jasper, Emmett y yo comenzamos a platicar de las nuevas materias de la academia pero a los pocos minutos escuche el auto de Edward entrar al garaje, mire mi reloj y eran las cinco en punto, había llegado temprano, lo fui a recibir.

-Hola cariño- me saludo con un beso en la mejilla

-Hola- le dije

-El Jeep de Emmett esta usando más de la mitad del estacionamiento- me dijo

-Si, esta en la cocina con Jasper, estaban aquí cuando regrese del supermercado- le dije caminando con él a la cocina, allí Jasper y Emmett lo saludaron

-Estábamos por irnos- dijo Jasper apenado

-No te preocupes, esta también es su casa pueden quedarse cuanto quieran, solo que Bella y yo saldremos esta noche, tengo planeado un par de cosas- les dijo Edward

-Mmm… ¡Iré a ver tele!- dijo Emmett feliz, pero Jasper lo tomo de la gorra de su sudadera

-No, tú y yo nos vamos en este preciso momento, nos vemos después- dijo Jasper despidiéndose de nosotros y jalando a Emmett a la salida, segundos después se escucho como el Jeep arrancaba y se alejaba.

-¿Y a donde iremos?- le pregunte a Edward

-Es una sorpresa- me dijo sonriendo.

Edward y yo fuimos a comer a mi restaurante de comida italiana favorito, de allí fuimos al centro comercial a caminar un rato comiendo un helado y después fuimos a una feria que había en uno de los muelles, allí nos subimos a varios juegos mecánicos y en uno de los juegos Edward gano para mi un enorme oso panda de peluche, lo fuimos a dejar al coche y caminamos por la playa tomados de la mano.

-¿Entonces ensayaremos dos horas después de clases?- me pregunto Edward

-Si, tu horario también va a ser cambiado como el mío, llevaras solo cuatro clases

-Ya veo, entones después de los ensayos iremos a comer y después a la disquera

-Yo no voy a la disquera hasta la próxima semana

-Bien, pero iremos a comer juntos, debo asegurarme que comas bien… no me pareció el que bajaras tanto de peso en tan poco tiempo

-Estaré bien no te preocupes por mi

-De eso nada, si te enfermaras ya no te permitiría participar en el concurso, no quiero que algo malo te pase- me dijo parándose frente a mi y mirándome a los ojos-Promete que serás mas cuidadosa

-Claro- le dije mientras me acercaba a el para besarlo.

Los días pasaban muy rápido para mi gusto, las clases pasaban en un abrir y cerrar de ojos al igual que los ensayos, estos eran muy pesados pero iban progresando a pesar de solo llevar tres días ensayando, todavía nos faltaba arreglar algunas cosas pero para eso teníamos una semanas más.

Hoy no habíamos podido ensayar porque Edward se iría de viaje esta tarde y regresaría el sábado por la noche, llegue a casa en mi auto, al entrar deje mi mochila en la sala y me senté en el sillón y encendí la tele, Edward no tardaría en llegar, iríamos a cenar juntos y de allí iríamos al aeropuerto, comencé a ver un programa cuando escuche ruidos en el jardín trasero, apague la tele y fui a ver que sucedía observe desde el inicio del corredor, en estos días había llovido había un gran charco de lodo enfrente de la puerta trasera que estaba al final del corredor, alguien había saltado en el y había manchado las paredes de cristal además de que unas enormes pisadas se dirigían al cuarto de lavado, me acerque, abrí la puerta de la habitación sigilosamente.

-¡Hola hermanita!- me saludo Emmett asustándome

-Me asustaste Emmett- le dije dándole un manotazo en su enorme brazo y cerrando la puerta del cuarto de lavado tras de mi

-Lo siento

-No vi tu Jeep estacionado

-No, Jasper se llevo a mi bebe

-¿Y que metiste a la lavadora?

-Me caí en el charco de lodo trepando el árbol, me ensucie todito

-¿Y de donde sacaste esa muda de ropa limpia que traes?

-Es de deportes, hoy por la tarde iría a entrenar basquetbol

-Ya veo- le dije, de repente la lavadora comenzó a sonar extraño y el jabón comenzó a desbordarse, Emmett comenzó a gritar y correr en círculos, después se detuvo y se acerco a la lavadora y comenzó a apretar mas botones, la lavadora comenzó a moverse mas rápido y a tirar mas espuma

-¡Quítate Emmett!- le dije acercándome a la lavadora, pero el levanto la tapa y salio el doble de espuma, esta ya comenzaba a llegarme debajo de las rodillas

-¡Esto es divertido!- dijo Emmett aventándome espuma

-No, no es divertido Emmett- le dije mientras intentaba desconectar la lavadora, jale el cable y cuando este se desconecto caí de espaldas, me había caído espuma a los ojos y me había entrado a la boca comencé a toser

-¡Esto ya se volvió peligroso, mujeres y niños primero!- grito Emmett levantándome y cargándome sobre su hombro como un costal, abrió la puerta del cuarto de lavado, la espuma se desbordo fuera del cuarto, me quite la espuma de la cara

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- pregunto alguien, al parecer era la voz de Jasper, Emmett me bajo de su hombro y vi a Edward, Jasper, Alice y Rose

-¡Emmett no sabe usa la lavadora!- les dije enojada, estaba repleta de espuma y adolorida por mi caída, de repente Emmett tomo mi muñeca y me miro

-¡Olvide al señor chocolate dentro de mi pantalón que se estaba lavando!- dijo Emmett aterrorizado

-¡No! ¡No te atrevas!- le grite pero fue tarde ya que salto dentro al cuarto de lavado como si fuera una alberca jalándome a mi con él, sobra decir que el golpe fue doloroso, me levante malhumorada y comencé a gritar de desesperación, en la puerta estaban todos los demás chicos, pase junto a ellos y subí a la habitación con Edward tras de mi.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto

-¡No! Un oso de dos metros de altura acaba de hacer que me salgan nuevos moretones- le dije tomando una toalla del mueble al lado del baño y secándome la cara, mire el reloj de la pared, íbamos retrasados- Disculpa el retraso, me cambio en quince minutos

-Si, te espero en la sala- me dijo mientras salía de la habitación, después de cambiarme baje en la sala estaban todos los chicos

-Al parecer tenemos que ir ya al aeropuerto- le dije a Edward, el asintió

-¿Podemos esperarte?- me pregunto Jasper, yo asentí,

-¡Pero mantengan a ese crío de oso lejos de la lavadora, lavavajillas, paredes, piano, computadora y cualquier cosa que pueda romper, descomponer o destruir!- les dije señalando a Emmett el se escondió tras Rosalie, Jasper asintió, fuimos al aeropuerto en mi auto, al llegar Edward se registro y antes de pasar a la sala de espera se despidió de mi.

-Llámame cuando llegues, buen viaje – le dije mientras lo abrazaba

-Regresare lo antes posible- me dijo

-Si, te amo

-Y yo a ti- me dijo, me dio un beso y entro a la sala de espera, yo di media vuelta y fui por mi coche.

Pase al súper mercado antes de regresar a casa ya que no tenia nada para hacer se cenar, los chicos estaban jugando videojuegos mientras las chicas solo los observaban.

-Bien iré a preparar algo de cenar- les dije mientras iba a la cocina, comencé a preparar todo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- me pregunto Rose entrando a la cocina junto a Alice, la cual estaba llorando

-No gracias- les dije mientra comenzaba a guardar las cosas que no necesitaba

-¡Lo sentimos mucho Bella!- me dijo Alice acercándose a mi, las lagrimas resbalaban pos sus mejillas, era la primera vez que veía llorar a Alice

-¿Por qué?

-Por decir todas esas cosas feas de ti, pero en cuanto Edward vino a hablar conmigo y me dijo que apenas y hablabas con él y pensó que te irías yo me asuste mucho, no sabia como ayudaríamos a Edward a salir de esto si no habíamos podido ayudarlo con lo sucedido con Jessica, yo no quería verlo sufrir de nuevo y cuando te vi con ese chico pensé lo peor ¡Perdóname Bella!

-Yo no estoy enojada con ustedes en lo mas mínimo, entiendo el porque de tu preocupación y actuaría de la misma forma si alguien le hiciera eso a mi hermano Seth, además son mis mejores amigas no puedo estar enojada con ustedes aunque quisiera- les dije, ellas sonrieron y me abrazaron

-Gracias- me dijo Rose, yo sonreí, Alice se limpio las lagrimas y sonrío

-¡Entonces es oficial! ¡Hoy pijamada aquí!- dijo Alice feliz

-¡Si! Después de cenar correremos a los chicos y nos divertiremos juntas- dijo Rose, yo asentí feliz de haber recuperado a mis amigas


	14. Encuentros inesperados

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M.**

**Muchas gracias a Rukianime de nuevo por sus reviews y a todas las demas chiks por sus alertas:**

_**-luminosita reale**_

_**-Noelhia**_

_**-Tamysango**_

_**-Asetcba**_

_**-Syl Cullen**_

_**-Vampire-girls97**_

_**-Elizabeth1485**_

_**-Jessica Salvatore**_

_**-Andygaby26**_

_**-Mar Julie Cullen**_

**MIL GRACIAS CHICAS POR TODO AHORA SOLO LAS INVITO A HACERME SABER QUE ES LO QUE PIENSAN DE MI HISTORIA ME ENCANTARIA LEER SUS REVIES**

**Playlist: More- Selena Gomez**

**Besos**

**Bella POV**

Después de cenar, como había dicho Rose, corrió a los chicos y nos quedamos nosotras tres en la casa, hicimos palomitas y vimos una película, Rose y Alice hicieron ponerme una mascarilla al igual que ellas, nos pintamos las uñas de las manos y platicamos un rato sobre cosas sin importancia, nos terminamos durmiendo a la una de la mañana.

Al día siguiente un molesto sonido no dejaba de sonar pero era más mi sueño como para averiguar que era así que puse una almohada sobre mi cabeza… un momento ¿Un ruido que no dejaba de sonar? ¡Era el despertador!, mire el reloj de mi buró, ¡Eran las ocho y cuarto! Me levante de un salto de la cama.

-¡Alice, Rose, ya son las ocho y cuarto! ¡Tenemos quince minutos para cambiarnos y llegar a la escuela!- les grite, ella se habían quedado en las otras habitaciones

-¡¿Tan tarde es?- grito Rose, todas nos apuramos y en un tiempo record de diez minutos todas íbamos de salida hacia la escuela, nos fuimos en mi coche comencé a conducir lo mas rápido que se podía ir en estas calles pero en el camino Alice hizo que nos detuviéramos en un mini súper por su revista que salía el día de hoy, así que llegamos diez minutos tarde.

A la hora del almuerzo la pase con Irina ensayando un poco ya que no me quedaría después de clases, el día de paso tranquilamente, después de la última clase me senté bajo la sombra de un árbol a leer mientras los chicos salían.

-¡Bell`s! Estaba en la clase de historia del arte y se me ocurrió que el día de hoy pondríamos ir a divertirnos un poco- dijo Alice feliz sentándose a mi derecha y Rosalie se sentó a mi izquierda, esto era una conspiración en mi contra.

-Lo lamento chicas pero no gracias- les dije mientras me paraba, Emmett se acerco a mi con una sonrisa de oreja junto con Jasper, este ultimo llevaba un balón de basquetbol

-¿Me prestas el balón?- le pregunte a Jasper, el asintió y me lo lanzo, lo atrape y me acerque a la cancha que estaba a un lado del jardín

-¿Puedo jugar contigo?- me pregunto Emmett con cara de cachorro, yo lo ignore y lo pase de largo, aun estaba molesta con él, me acerque a la canasta y comencé a lanzar el balón, la enceste en el primer intento, fui por el balón y volví a ponerme frente a la canasta, iba a lanzar el balón cuando sentí como alguien se abrazaba a mi pierna, mire y Emmett estaba boca abajo tirado en el suelo sujetando mi pierna lloriqueando como un niño cuando pierde a su mama.

-¡Perdón Bell`s!- repetía una y otra vez Emmett

-¡Quítate enorme oso!- le dije mientras intentaba caminar fuera de la cancha arrastrando mi pie de la pierna que abrazaba Emmett

-¡Ha! ¡Mira! Bell`s sales en un articulo de este mes en la revista Glamorous- dijo Alice emocionada, Rosalie le quito la revista

-¿Quieres escuchar que dice?- me pregunto Rose

-No le preguntes solo léelo, ya sabes que cada vez que sale en una revista y le preguntamos si quiere leerlo nos dice que no le interesa- dijo Alice

-Cierto, bien… es una lista de iconos del mundo del espectáculo ¡Eres la mas joven! Todas tienen más de 25 años- dijo Rosalie emocionada, Alice le quito la revista, yo intentaba acercarme a ellas pero con el enorme oso abrazado de mi pierna era difícil moverme.

- "La joven Isabella de solo 18 años es un ejemplo de una chica digna de estar en esta lista, no es raro que tenga tantos fans y seguidores ya que no solo es una cantante con talento también es una joven que tiene un comportamiento de una chica de 25 años, es madura, elegante, hermosa y no olviden que también sabe divertirse adecuadamente. Esta joven no solo pertenece al mundo del espectáculo también pertenece al mundo empresarial, no cabe duda que tras de Isabella hay miles de pretendientes muriendo por ella sin embargo en estos momentos su corazón le pertenece al exitoso músico Edward Cullen, sobra decir que es el prototipo de la pareja perfecta en todo el mundo, ¿Pero cuanto tiempo será así antes de que la inquieta joven Swan vuele en busca de otro amor? Porque lo cierto es que no toda dura todo para siempre así que al año de empezar su relación"…Y lo demás que dice es basura- dijo Alice dándole la revista a Rose

-¡Ahora terminan de leerlo!- les dije enojada por el comentario de la revista

-"Así que al año de empezar su relación se inicia la cuenta regresiva para que esta perfecta pareja termine"- termino de leer Rose

-¡Lo ven por eso no me gusta leer esas revistas! Solo les gusta estarse metiendo en asuntos que no les concierne, ¡Es la cuarta de las revistas que leen que dice algo así!- les dije enojada

-Sabes que son tonterías- me dijo Jasper

-¡Si! Pero tu novia y tu hermana parece que no lo saben ¡Y tu suelta mi pierna en este preciso momento!- le grite enojada a Emmett

-¿Me perdonas?- me pregunto Emmett

-Si me sueltas si te perdono- le dije, un segundo después Emmett me soltó, bufe exasperada, tome mi libro, mi mochila y camine a mi auto

-Los veo después- les dije mientras me alejaba de ellos, pero como era de esperarse Alice y Rose no me dejaron ir tal fácilmente, me persiguieron hasta mi casa en un taxi y después me torturaron y fastidiaron hasta que acepte ir con ellas a un antro por la noche.

Así que ahora estaba sentada frente a una barra con un vestido muy pequeño para mi gusto, zapato con tacones muy altos y maquillaje.

-Vamos Bella no seas aguafiestas- me dijo Alice dándome una bebida de color rosado

-Relájate un poco, diviértete, ya dijimos que Alice será la conductora designada- dijo Rose, suspire, hacia mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba de una noche sin preocupaciones y sin pensar en las consecuencias, una no afectaría my reputación, solo me divertiría un poco, tome la bebida que me dio Alice, era dulce, sabia bien.

-¿Qué tal sabe?- me pregunto Rose

-Creo que voy a querer otro de estos- le dije, ellas sonrieron.

Mire la hora en mi celular, eran mas de media noche, Alice y Rose reían escandalosamente, al parecer todas ya nos habíamos pasado de copas así que le mande un mensaje de texto a Jasper diciéndole que nos viniera a recoger ya que yo no era capaz de manejar de regreso y la "conductora designada" ya estaba mas borracha que yo.

-¡Vamos a bailar!- grito Alice jalando a Rose y a mi a la pista de baile, sonaba "Dame mas de Sussie 4", las tres comenzamos a bailar divertidas, reíamos por cosas sin sentido, realmente me estaba divirtiendo.

-¡Miren allí esta Jasper, Emmett y Edward!- grito Alice dando saltitos y sacudiendo su brazo de un lado a otro para que los chicos nos vieran.

-¿Qué Edward no llegaba mañana a medio días?- pregunto Rose

-¡Yo no me quiero ir aun!- grite caminando a la barra, Rose camino tras de mi mientras Alice esperaba a Jasper.

-¡Hey! Quiero dos Absolut symphony- le dijo Rose a un chico de la barra

-Aquí tienen- dijo el chico dándole las bebidas a Rosalie, ella me dio una

-A tu salud Bell`s, ¡Para que haya mas noches como estas!- grito Rose

-¡Salud!- le dije chocando mi vaso con el suyo y tomamos la bebida de un solo trago

-¿Gustas otro? Esta ronda la pago yo- le dije a Rose

-¡Así se habla Bell`s!- dijo Rose feliz

-¡He! Otra ronda igual- le dije al chico de la barra

-Es hora de irnos- me dijo Edward cuando estuvo a mi lado

-Rose hora de irnos muñeca- le dijo Emmett a Rose

-¡No quiero irme aun, diviértete con nosotras!- le dije a Edward, el chico de la barra me entrego los tragos.

-¡Si! ¡Diviértanse un rato con nosotras chicos!- dijo Alice feliz

-No, es hora de irnos ya, mañana quiero ver como amanecen con todo ese alcohol que tomaron- dijo Jasper

-¿Cuántos tragos llevan?- pregunto Emmett

-No lo se, olvidamos que numero sigue después del seis- dijo Alice feliz

-Chicas si no viene por las buenas tendremos que llevárnoslas por las malas- dijo Jasper, Emmett y Edward asintieron

-¡Ho! vamos Eddy un ratito mas- le dije mirándolo como cachorro, el negó, fruncí el ceño

-¡Vamos a animar esto! ¡¿Alguna chica guapa de aquí quiere subir a cantar? ¡Vamos anímense! ¡Subamos el volumen a esta fiesta!- dijo un tipo que había en el escenario, yo sonreí y me acerque y me subí al escenario

-¡Vaya, si que eres guapa, pero veamos si puedes subir el animo de la fiesta! – dijo el tipo dándome el micrófono

-¿Qué canción cantaras?- me pregunto el tipo al oído

-More de Bella Swan- le dije, el asintió y le dijo a los músicos, ellos asintieron y comenzaron a tocar y yo con ellos a cantar, cuando escucharon que canción cantaba todos los que estaban allí empezaron a gritar de emoción y la mayoría comenzó a bailar.

-¡Vamos Bella!- grito Alice bailando

-¡Esto si es una fiesta!- grito el tipo que antes estaba en el escenario. El ambiente mejoro, todos bailaban y se divertían, nunca me había divertido tanto, cuando terminamos la canción todos comenzaron a aplaudir y a gritar mas fuerte

-¡Vaya! Eso fue sorprendente ¡Que siga la fiesta hasta el amanecer!- dijo el tipo subiendo al escenario, todos gritamos para que la diversión continuara, cuando bajaba del escenario se movió un poco el suelo y casi caigo pero Edward me sostuvo de un brazo

-OK, ya fue suficiente- me dijo cargándome sobre su hombro como un costal

-Que aguafiestas eres- le dije enfadada

-¿Sabes acaso que hora es?

-No

-Son las tres de la mañana

-No es mi culpa yo le mande un mensaje a Jasper a las doce, le dije que la conductora designada ya estaba mas ebria que yo- le dije comenzando a reír- además no estoy tan borracha, aun se lo que digo… bueno la verdad no

-Mañana sabrás lo que es la resaca- me dijo bajándome de su hombro y ayudándome entrar al auto en el asiento de copiloto

-No me dejaste despedirme de Rose y Alice

-Jasper y Emmett aun no logran atraparlas- me dijo poniendo las llaves en el contacto del auto y se puso su cinturón de seguridad pero mientras el abrochaba su cinturón quite las llaves del contacto y salí corriendo con ellas.

-¡Bella espera!- Me grito Edward saliendo del coche, para correr mas rápido me quite mis zapatos y los agarre, entre al antro y busque a Alice y Rose ambas entraron al baño de mujeres, corrí hasta allí y entre

-¡Bella! Creí que ya te habían atrapado- me dijo Alice dando saltitos

-Me escape- les dije enseñándoles las llaves del auto de Edward

-¡Bien! ¿Qué les parece si vamos a seguir la fiesta a otro lado?- dijo Alice

-¿Pero a donde?- le pregunte

-Mi padre me regalo un departamento hace unos días, Jasper, Emmett o Edward no saben de él y como apenas se están vendiendo no hay vecinos abajo ni arriba y tenemos un piso completo para nosotras solas- dijo Rose

-Bien, ahora solo debemos saber como saldremos de aquí- les dije, Alice se asomo un poco por la puerta del baño

-Los chicos nos están esperando afuera- dijo Alice, mire alrededor, me asome a los cubículos del baño y en el ultimo había una ventana que daba al estacionamiento, era un poco pequeña pero cabríamos por ella.

-Vengan- les dije a las chicas, las tres salimos por allí, fui a dejar las llaves del auto de Edward al coche y después las chicas y yo tomamos un taxi, en el camino le mande un mensaje de texto diciéndole a Edward donde había dejado sus llaves y que las chicas y yo ya habíamos salido de ese lugar.

Un molesto sonido comenzó a sonar, abrí los ojos y por un momento no sabia donde estaba, segundos después recordé que habíamos ido al departamento de Rose y nos habíamos divertido por unas horas mas, para ser mas exacta nos habíamos dormido alrededor de las seis de la mañana, me senté, estaba en el sofá, me levante a buscar la cosa que sonaba, todo el departamento estaba a oscuras ya que habíamos cerrado las cortinas en la madrugada y por las cortinas no entraba la luz del sol, tropecé con algo y caí al suelo, voltee a ver con que había tropezado, era Rosalie que estaba dormida en la alfombra boca abajo a mitad del paso, mire frente a mi y allí estaba mi bolsa, saque mi celular, quien estaba llamando era Edward, rechace la llamada y puse el celular en modo silencioso, me volví a acomodar en el sillón y seguí durmiendo.

No se a que hora volví a despertar, me estire y bostece, Alice estaba dormida en un sillón individual, tenia sobre el descansa brazos sus piernas y su cabeza descansaba en el respaldo del sillón y Rosalie seguía en el suelo, me levante, tome mi celular, eran las cinco de la tarde, pero eso no era lo peor, tenia quince llamadas perdidas de Edward y mi hermano.

-Chicas es hora de levantarse- les dije mientras buscaba un baño, la cabeza me dolía y el cuerpo lo sentía pesado además de que tenia la boca seca, cuando encontré un baño me mire en el espejo y lucia peor de lo que sentía, escuche a las chicas bostezar y hablar sobre la fiesta de anoche, yo me lave la cara y regrese a la sala.

-No se ustedes pero yo tengo hambre- dijo Rose

-Sonaste como Emmett- dijo Alice, las tres comenzamos a reír

-¿Y como te sientes Bella?- me pregunto Rosalie

-Me duele la cabeza horrible y me muero de sed- le dije, ella sonrío

-Si esa es la resaca- me dijo aventándome una botella de agua y un par de aspirinas- Bien chicas hay que bañarnos, cambiarnos, ir a comer algo y después cada quien ira a ver a su histérico novio para el regaño.

Todas nos cambiamos en uno de los baños de las tres habitaciones, Rosalie nos presto ropa a Alice y a mi ya que en el armario de su otro departamento ya no cabía la ropa y paso parte al armario de este departamento, después salimos a comer algo y alrededor de las ocho regrese a casa en un taxi, Edward estaba viendo la tele.

-Hasta que llegas- me dijo levantándose del sofá y acercándose a mí- ¿Tienes idea de la preocupación que pase al no saber donde estabas a las tres de la madrugada borracha y con dos locas más?

-Lo lamento, no volverá a pasar, la resaca no es algo que me guste- le dije besando su mejilla y sentándome en el sofá, el sonrío y se sentó a mi lado, paso su brazo sobre mis hombros y yo recargue mi cabeza en su hombro

-Tu hermano estuvo aquí, se fue hace dos horas más o menos- me dijo

-¿Mi hermano esta aquí en Florida?

-Si y al parecer te vio en la madrugada en plena fiesta, estuvo con los chicos y conmigo esperándolas fuera del baño de mujeres, al saber que habían salido por otro lado se fue muy enojado y la mayoría del día estuvo sentado en la entrada esperándote

-¿Tenia en ceño fruncido, los brazos cruzados y un poco rojo o solo el ceño fruncido y la mirada fija?

-Mmm… tenía el ceño fruncido, los brazos cruzados y su cara era roja

-Ho ho, eso quiere decir que estoy en serios problemas- le dije, pero no me importo mucho, estuve un rato viendo la tele con Edward y después nos fuimos a dormir.

Al día siguiente nos levantamos temprano hice el desayuno después de arreglarme y salimos a la escuela, al llegar no me sorprendí cuando vi a Seth en la entrada del salón de usos múltiples, donde ensayamos Edward y yo para el concurso de este Viernes.

-¿Podemos hablar Isabella?- me pregunto mi hermano enfadado

-En un momento entro- le dije a Edward, él asintió y entro al salón

-¡¿Me puedes explicar que hacías en ese lugar a las tres de la madrugada borracha?- me pregunto mi hermano enojado

-Divirtiéndome

-¡¿Divirtiéndote? ¡¿Sabes lo que pudo haber pasado si alguien te hubiera visto?... ¡En este momento estarías en todas las revistas y periódicos te todo el mundo! ¡¿Por qué nunca mides las consecuencias? Ese tipo de conducta no solo te perjudicaría a ti ¿Lo sabes cierto? ¡Afectaría a la empresa, a Charlie y a mi!- me grito enojado, deje que hablara ya que si lo interrumpía se enojaría mas, después de unos segundos se calmo, suspiro y me miro- Ahora lo importante es que saquemos todo ese alcohol que queda en tu cuerpo, en estos días la primera hora, el descanso y la hora siguiente del descanso Edward y tu ensayaran lo que presentaran el Viernes pero después de clases tu te quedaras a hacer una rutina de ejercicio ¿Entendido?

-Si- le conteste y entre al salón con Irina y Edward.

Como el había dicho ensayamos Edward y yo la primera hora, el descanso y la hora siguiente del descanso, cuando sonó la campana indicando el termino de las clases suspire con pesar, tome mis cosas y camine a mi locker, Edward me alcanzo a mitad del camino, cargo mi mochila y me acompaño a mi locker

-¿Estarás bien?- me pregunto

-Si, no te preocupes- le dije sonriéndole

-Me quedare una hora acompañándote, Eleazar no me espera hasta las tres y media

-Gracias- le dije mientras íbamos al salón de usos múltiples.

-Ya era hora- me dijo mi hermano acercándose a mi, Edward se fue a sentar al lado de la ventana- Iniciaras con 20 series de 200 saltos con la cuerda, después pasaremos a fuerza de brazos, abdomen y lumbares ¿Entendido?

-Si- le dije tomando la cuerda de saltar que me estaba ofreciendo, con pesar comencé a saltar, esto seria muy pesado,


	15. Primer concurso

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecer a S.M.**

**Le agradezco de todo corazon a ManuBella-13 y por supuesto a Ckonna por todo su apoyo CHIKAS SON LAS MEJORES!**

**Primer concurso **

**Bella POV**

Mi hermano había venido a Florida porque el que seria el jurado en la próxima competencia de baile le había avisado que no formaría parte del jurado porque un familiar suyo, en este caso yo, participaría en la competencia, en estos dos días que habían pasado me había quedado con Seth en el departamento que me había comprado mi padre para que vivera aquí, ya había extrañado su compañía, las conversaciones que teníamos y el que el me tratara como una niña malcriada y no me permitiera cocinar y que él se encargara de la limpieza y demás,

El día lunes y martes Seth me había puesto una rutina muy pesada de ejercicio pero después de un par de horas de que había comenzado me sentaba junto a él a "tomar agua" y me ponía a platicar con él, eso lo distraía y yo no terminaba la rutina, desafortunadamente se dio cuenta de que lo estaba distrayendo y estaba muy enojado, el día de hoy, miércoles, correría la primera hora y después de clases con unas pesas alrededor de mis tobillos que eran de un kilo cada una, salí de la academia, iría a correr a la pista de atletismo del parque frente a la academia cuando vi a los chicos.

-¿A dónde vas Bella?- me pregunto Jasper

-A corre a la pista de atletismo- le dije desanimada

-¿Y eso que traes en los tobillos son pesas?- me pregunto Rose, yo asentí

-¿No crees que esto ya fue demasiado lejos?- me pregunto Edward molesto

-No, hice trampa en las rutinas de ayer y antier- le dije sonriendo

-Jajaja ¿Intentaste mascar chicle y caminar a la vez?- me pregunto Emmett

-Si, pero me descubrieron, bueno, los veo luego chicos- les dije mientras me alejaba trotando de ellos.

Como lo había supuesto Seth me hizo hacer la rutina que me había puesto desde un principio con las pesas en los tobillos, pero termine alrededor de las siete y media, al llegar al departamento solo llegue a dormir ya que estaba exhausta.

Al día siguiente desperté alrededor de las siete y media de la mañana, me levante de mi cama con un dolor fuerte en mis músculos de mis piernas apenas y podía caminar sin que me doliera, fui a donde estaban las pesas que había usado el día anterior y las puse sobre una bascula que había en el baño, para mi sorpresa cada una pesaba dos kilos.

-¿Qué tanto haces Isabella? se nos va a hacer tarde- me dijo Seth yendo al baño- No puede ser, esas pesas se suponen que solo pesaban un kilo cada una

-Pues al parecer no, con razón no puedo ni siquiera caminar- le dije

-¿En verdad? Lo lamento mucho Bella

-No importa, lo importante ahora es el como me las voy a arreglar con este dolor de piernas- le dije solo para torturarlo

Llegamos a la escuela temprano, Seth me cargaba sobre su espalda, solo lo hacia por diversión ya que el dolor muscular se quitaría con un par de estiramientos.

-Bella ¿Qué sucede?- me pregunto Rosalie, con ella estaban los demás chicos y Edward, Seth me bajo de su espalda y me sentó en una banca que estaba junco a los chicos, yo le sonreí a Seth, él solo me miro apenado

-¡Seth! ¿Qué le hiciste a Isabella? ¡Ven para acá en este preciso momento!- le grito Irina desde la entrada de la academia, Seth fue con pesar hasta allá, yo comencé a reír

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto Alice

-Si, no se preocupen solo hago eso para molestarlo… bueno y porque por su culpa me duelen horrible las piernas, según el las pesas que llevaba ayer solo pesaban un kilo pero pesaban dos y no puedo caminar sin que me duelan mis piernas- le dije sonriendo, la campana que indicaba el inicio de clases sonó, todos se fueron a su primera clase, Edward y yo nos dirigimos al salón de baile pero como allí estaban Irina y Seth discutiendo me senté en el suelo con la espalda recargada en la pared a esperar que terminaran de discutir, Edward se sentó a mi lado

-No debiste hacer la rutina que te puso tu hermano, fuiste descuidada pero no era para que se comportara de esa manera- me dijo Edward molesto

-No, me porte mal y lo se, obviamente siempre pienso en la repercusión de mis actos pero esta vez me olvide de eso totalmente y eso estuvo mal pero el que haya aceptado el castigo de mi hermano no fue por eso, el me dijo que la reputación de la empresa, de mi padre y la de él también dependía de mi y eso pero a él no le molesto eso lo que lo molesto fue que abusara del alcohol, el odia lo que es el alcohol y el tabaco desde que su padre se refugio en el cuando cayo su empresa, mi padre ayudo a su padre a levantarse pero como consecuencia de que ingirió eso en exceso le causo cáncer, si no hubiera muerto en ese accidente de todas formas hubiera muerto un par de meses después

-Ya veo ¿Segura que estarás bien?

-Si no te preocupes

El día paso rápidamente, Edward y yo solo practicamos un par de veces, Irina no quería presionarnos un día antes del concurso, hoy no nos quedaríamos después de clases, eso fue un gran alivio. Después de clases deje mis cosas en mi casillero y después fui al jardín de la escuela a sentarme bajo un árbol para esperar a los demás chicos, el primero en llegar fue Edward

-¿Que tal tus clases?- me pregunto sentándose a mi lado

-No me quejo, me gustan las materias que llevo- le dije sonriendo, a nosotros se acercaron un grupo de cuatro chicas, nos miraban emocionadas.

-Hola, disculpa la molestia, somos estudiantes de la escuela de ciencias sociales que esta a un par de calles de aquí- dijo una de las chicas dirigiéndose a mi

-Escuchamos que estudiabas aquí y queríamos que por favor nos dieras tu autógrafo- me dijo otro emocionada

-Claro con mucho gusto- les dije, ellas me dieron sus cuadernos y yo les firme una dedicatoria a cada una

-Gracias- dijeron todas emocionadas y después se marcharon

-Vaya ¿Qué hacia toda esa multitud aquí?- me pregunto Jasper

-No lo se, nunca sucede esto- le dije mientras Edward me ayudaba a levantarme

-Supongo que no tiene que ver con que tu sencillo que sacaste hace cuatro semanas lleve posicionado en el primer lugar desde la primera semana que salio- me dijo Alice

-¿En verdad? No lo sabía- le dije

-¿Cómo es posible eso?- me pregunto Rosalie y Alice enfadadas a punto de golpearme

-No he ido a la disquera hace semanas

-Vaya, descuidada como siempre- me dijo Seth acercándose

-Hola hermano ¿Me cargas hasta el coche?- le pregunte haciendo un puchero, el asintió, yo sonreí feliz

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer juntos hoy?- pregunto Rosalie

-¡Si! ¡Vamos a comprar pizza!- dijo Emmett feliz- ¡O al Mac Donald! Quiero una cajita feliz

-¿Que les parece si yo cocino para ustedes?- les pregunte, Emmett comenzó a bailar de felicidad

-Me encanta como cocinas hermanita ¡Yo si voy!- grito Emmett feliz

-A mi también me gusta como cocinas- me dijo Jasper, Alice asintió

-¡Bien! ¡Todos a casa de Bella! ¡Al Emmett móvil!- dijo Emmett corriendo feliz a su

Jeep

Hice de cocinar para todos, pasamos un buen rato comiendo juntos, riendo, divirtiéndonos. Eran alrededor de las siete, los chicos estaban en la sala platicando comiendo pastel de chocolate y tomando café a excepción de Emmett que tomaba leche con chocolate, yo fui a la cocina a comenzar a lavar trastes, Edward y Seth fueron tras de mi un par de minutos después.

-¿No quieres ayuda?- me pregunto Seth

-No te preocupes, tú mejor que nadie sabe que me educaron por un tiempo para ser el ama de casa perfecta, esto es parte de eso

-Pero…- intento decir Edward

-Pero nada, vayan con los demás chicos en un momento los alcanzo

Todos se fueron alrededor de las nueve, después de limpiar todo, salí y me senté en un camastro que estaba frente a la piscina a ver el cielo nocturno, recordando mi vida en Forks. No se cuanto tiempo llevaba allí pero comenzó a enfriar sin embargo no tenia ganas de moverme.

-Te enfermaras si sigues aquí- me dijo Edward tendiéndome una frazada, yo le sonreí y la puse sobre mis hombros

-¿Es posible caminar a un futuro cuando no puedes retirar la mirada del pasado?- le pregunte sin dejar de mirar el cielo

-Depende, si estas buscando una respuesta en el pasado quizá no puedas seguir adelante hasta encontrarla sin embargo si solo miras al pasado para recordar lo doloroso de tu vida puede que quedes atrapada allí si no sabes cuando es suficiente dolor

-Si, quizá tengas razón, pero hay veces que es inevitable voltear para mí

-No me has contado mucho sobre tu estancia en Forks o en Italia pero se que sabrás cuando debes de dejar el pasado y mirar al futuro- me dijo, yo lo mire y le sonreí

-Tienes razón, solo que hay veces que me pierdo, gracias por ser mi luz en la oscuridad- le dije, el me sonrío también

-Vamos adentro antes de que enfríe mas- me dijo tendiéndome su mano para ayudarme a levantarme, yo la tome y entramos a la casa

-Te amo Edward- le dije, mientras el cerraba la puerta corrediza de cristal ya estando dentro de la casa, el volteo, me sonrío, con una mano tomo mi barbilla y con otra me rodeo la cintura y me acerco a él

-Tu eres mi vida- me dijo antes de besarme

Al día siguiente llegamos al auditorio donde se llevaría a cabo la competencia a las once de la mañana, la competencia iniciaría a la una, fuimos a nuestro camerino, dejamos nuestras cosas y después nos dirigimos al salón de calentamiento con Irina y Seth, Cuando entramos todos nos miraron.

-Es la hermana del campeón mundial del campeonato de baile- susurro uno

-Esto ya no será divertido- dijo otro

-¿Qué no le basta con la música?

-O solo vendrá a hacer el ridículo- dijo otro, yo los ignore y con Edward, Irina y mi hermano me dirigí a un lado del a salón a calentar.

Después de calentar nos fuimos a cambiar y después miramos a los primeros concursantes por una pantalla de televisor que había en el camerino, todos eran buenos, me estaba poniendo realmente nerviosa, mi hermano y Irina se habían ido a sentar con el demás público, ellos separaban que calificáramos a los zonales, daría mi mejor esfuerzo para no decepcionarlos .

-Somos lo siguientes ¿Estas lista?- me pregunto Edward, respire profundo para tranquilizarme

-Si, estoy lista- le dije mirándolo con decisión, el sonrío y asintió, salimos tomados de las manos del camerino, esperamos que nos dieran la señal para colocarnos en posición y comenzar.

El evento termino alrededor de las cinco de la tarde, después de cambiarnos salimos, mi hermano, Irina y Eleazar nos esperaban en la entrada del auditorio.

-Felicidades chicos- nos dijo Irina abrazándonos

-En verdad nos sorprendieron, sabíamos que calificarían pero lo que nunca nos imaginamos era que calificaran en primer lugar- nos dijo Seth

-Si, fue sorprendente- dijo Eleazar

-¿Por cierto tu que haces aquí Eleazar?- le pregunte

-Venia a avisarte que el día de mañana vendrán unos productores de W.D. Records a verte y otros productores más, mañana nos vemos a las diez en la disquera, eso es todo, nos vemos mañana Bella, adiós chicos- me dijo Eleazar comenzando a caminar a la salida

-¡Eleazar espera!- le grite caminando tras él, el se detuvo y me volteo a ver

-Llevo diciéndote alrededor de dos semanas que hoy por la noche Edward y yo saldríamos a Barcelona- le dije enojada

-Lo se pero los productores no pueden venir otro día a verte- me dijo Eleazar

-¡Miren allí esta Isabella Swan!- escuche que alguien gritaba

-Pero esta fecha es importante para nosotros Eleazar- le dije

-¿Disculpa puedes darnos tu autógrafo?- me pregunto una chica, tras de ella había mas chicas y algunos chicos, deje de fruncir el ceño y les sonreí

-Claro- les dije sonriendo.

Después de media hora toda la multitud de fans se disperso contentos de haberse tomado fotos conmigo y que les haya dado mi autógrafo.

-¿No podemos posponerlo para el Lunes a primera hora?- le pregunte a Eleazar

-No Bella, tu carrera esta creciendo Bella, esta es la oportunidad para impulsarla mas, tu música esta llegando lejos y que te hayan reconocido toda esa gente es la prueba de ello- me dijo Eleazar

-Esto no suele suceder, solo es la novedad de mi ultimo sencillo se pasara en algunos días

-No Isabella no es solo eso, mañana es la cita, nos vemos sin falta a las diez en la disquera

-Pero…- intente decirle

-Esta bien, no te preocupes, encontraremos otra forma de pasar el día de mañana- me dijo Edward yendo a mi lado, Eleazar asintió y se marcho

-Lo lamento- le dije sinceramente

-No hay problema- me dijo sonriendo

Al día siguiente me levante temprano, me arregle y después de disculparme con Edward con décima vez en la mañana fui a la disquera.

Creí que me llevaría solo un par de horas atender el asunto de las ofertas que me estaban haciendo pero me llevo mas de seis horas, cuando por fin me desocupe eran ya las siete de la noche, con pesar conduje de regreso a casa, al llegar saque el regalo que le había comprado a Edward y entre a la casa, las luces estaban apagadas, en la entrada estaba prendida una vela con una nota a un lado, la tome, decía: "Te veo en el jardín" escrito con la perfecta letra de Edward, mire y en el suelo marcando el camino al jardín había pétalos de rosa, sonreí, deje el regalo de Edward en el sofá y seguí los pétalos hasta la pequeña habitación de estar en la cual estaba la puerta corrediza que daba al jardín al jardín, allí estaba Edward esperándome con un ramo de hermosas rosas rojas, los arbustos que había a los costados del jardín estaban adornados con pequeñas luces rojas, de la alberca sobresalía una pequeña fuente, camine por un lado de la alberca hasta llegar donde estaba Edward, tras el había una mesa decorada con un mantel blanco, un pequeño candelabro negro, en un florero había orquídeas, mis flores favoritas y estaba servida la cena

-Es hermoso- le dije, él sonrío

-Me alegra que te guste- me dijo dándome las rosas, las olí y le sonreí, él se acerco a la mesa y retiro una silla para que yo me sentara, deje las flores en uno de los camastros que estaba cerca, me senté y Edward recorrió la silla, después el se sentó frente a mi.

-Espero que también te guste la cena- me dijo

-¿Se puede saber quien la preparo?

-Yo, Esme me estuvo enseñando a cocinar estas últimas semanas

-Vaya, ¿No estabas vetado de su cocina?

-Algo así pero cuando le dije porque quería aprender a cocinar acepto enseñarme, afortunadamente no queme nada después de los primeros días- me dijo yo reí. La cena paso tranquilamente platicamos sobre como nos habíamos conocido, la fiesta anual de las empresas donde hicimos las pases, nuestros primeros viajes juntos, entre otras cosas, después de cenar nos sentamos en una banca de madera que estaba a un costado de la piscina a mirar el cielo nocturno, el me abrazaba y yo tomaba una de sus manos,

-¿Sabes? El día de la fiesta en la que hicimos las pases, yo no iba a ir, pero mi hermano Seth no pudo acompañar a mi padre, él quería que asistiera a esas fiestas hasta que cumpliera mínimo 20 años ¿Te imaginas? Apuesto que para esos años tú ya hubieras tenido a alguien a tu lado- le dije a Edward

-No, probablemente no, pero… hay veces en las que no puedo evitar pensar que lo mejor hubiera sido seguir llevándonos mal

-¿Por qué?

-La diferencia de edad es mucha, son ocho años, en estos últimos meses has cambiado mucho, eres mas seria, madura, no lo se, luces como un adulto mayor, luces mas como yo, a veces pienso que te estoy robando años, a veces me pregunto él porque me dejaste estar a tu lado pudiendo tener mas oportunidades- me dijo sin dejar de mirar el cielo, yo sonreí, me levante.

-Eres absurdo -le dije mientras me paraba frente a él, el también se levanto y acaricio mi mejilla con dulzura

-Te amo y no me importa la diferencia de edad además que con gusto te dejaría que robaras mi vida entera- le dije mientras me acercaba a él y lo besaba intentando transmitirle todo el amor y la devoción que sentía por él.

-Yo también te amo y no se que haría sin ti- me dijo Edward antes de volverme a besar


	16. El detonador

**El detonador**

**Bella POV**

El Lunes por la mañana Edward y yo, como era costumbre a las ocho íbamos de salida a la academia pero a diferencia de otros días una gran multitud de personas y fotógrafos me esperaban a la entrada de la academia, un grupo de profesores tuvieron que ayudarnos a pasar entre la multitud a Edward y a mi.

-Es de locos eso- dijo Emmett acercándose a nosotros con los demás chicos en la entrada de la academia

-Hola- le dije a Emmett abrazándolo, él me dio un abrazo de oso, después salude a Jasper, Alice y Rose

-¿Y como te fue con el señor Denali el Sábado?- me pregunto Jasper, todos caminamos ala cafetería para sentarnos en una de las mesas

-No me quejo, W.D Records me quiere en su grupo de talentos, me propusieron hacer varios temas principales para próximas películas, soundtracks y cosas así- les dije restándole importancia, cuando llegamos a la cafetería todos nos sentamos a seguir platicando

-¿Aun sigues creyendo que solo es coincidencia que tanta gente este esperando por ti?- me pregunto Rose

-Claro, una persona no puede adquirir tanta atención del día a la mañana- le dije, ella negó

-Eres tan ilusa- me dijo Alice, yo sonreí

Los días pasaban rápidamente, creí que con el pasar de los días la gente que esperaba que le diera un autógrafo o que querían una foto conmigo disminuirían con el pasar de los días pero me equivoque, con el pasar de los días iba siendo cada vez mas personas, hasta esperaban fuera de nuestra casa, pero ya no solo eran paparazzis si no también fotógrafos profesionales de revistas, el entrar a la escuela o solo el salir de casa era un caos total, afortunadamente me había podido escabullir de todos esos fotógrafos por ahora, estaba sentada bajo un árbol leyendo un libro, me había saltado una clase para descansar un poco de tanto estrés.

-Vaya, ¿Desde cuando te saltas clases?- me pregunto Edward caminando hacia donde estaba yo, le sonreí

-Desde que no tengo un minuto para respirar de tantos flashes de cámaras, son tan pesados- le dije volviendo a poner la vista en mi libro

-¿Te importa si te acompaño a leer?- me pregunto sentándose a un lado mío

-Me encanta tu compañía- le dije mientras me acomodaba a su lado, apoye mi espalda en su pecho y seguí leyendo mi libro, un par de minutos después, Edward comenzó a jugar con mi cabello y a susurrarme al oído los diálogos de mi libro o a besar mi cuello.

-Edward ¿No se supone que ibas a leer conmigo?

-Has leído ese libro cinco veces

-Seis, para ser exactos

-¿Lo ves? Me es más interesante el olor de tu cabello o el sabor de tu piel- me dijo, cerré mi libro y bese a Edward, de repente un flash capto mi atención, voltee a ver y había un fotógrafo a unos metros de nosotros y tras el a algunos metros venían mas, me levante, ayude a levantar a Edward y entramos a la academia, ellos no podían entrar allí, camine enojada por lo pasillos

-¡Ya es suficiente!- grite enojada

-¿A dónde vas Bella?- me pregunto Edward caminando tras de mi, fui al salón donde estaba tomando clases Emmett, toque la puerta y entre

-Buenas tardes profesora ¿Me podría permitir a Emmett Cullen por favor?

-Claro señorita Swan- me dijo mientras me sonreía, yo le regrese la sonrisa y salí del salón, eso era una de las ventajas que obtuvimos al ganar el concurso de baile, los maestros nos dejaban hacer lo que queríamos y siempre nos sonreían, Emmett salio, le quite la gorra que llevaba.

-Hermanito necesito que por favor me prestes tu jeep y tu chamarra- le dije mientras enrollaba mi cabello y lo escondía bajo la gorra de béisbol

-¿Quieres que te preste a mi bebe?- me preguntó Emmett

-Si, prometo darte después una caja de galletas oreo

-Que sean dos

-Trato- le dije mientras el me daba su chaqueta y las llaves de su jeep, yo sonreí, me puse su enorme chaqueta y me dirigí a mi casillero, saque mi portafolios, mi celular y mis lentes oscuros.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- me pregunto Edward

-Iré con Eleazar a que me explique que sucede aquí- le dije mientras me ponía los lentes oscuros

-¿No quieres que vaya contigo?

-No, no te preocupes, te veré en un rato en la disquera- le dije mientras corría al estacionamiento, suerte que el día de hoy no me había puesto zapatos de tacón alto, logre subir al Jeep y salir de allí antes de que alguien se diera cuenta.

Al llegar a la disquera no salude a la recepcionista y fui directo a la oficina de Eleazar, toque antes de entrar.

-¡Espere no puede entrar!- me grito la recepcionista tras de mi

-Adelante- me dijo Eleazar, entre- Buenas tardes ¿En que puedo ayudarle?

-Lo siento señor Eleazar paso sin decir nada- dijo la recepcionista, me quite la gorra y los lente- Buenas tardes señorita Swan, no sabia que era usted

-No hay problema- le dije mientras me sentaba frente a Eleazar

-¿Por qué ese cambio de look?- me pregunto Eleazar divertido

-¡Por que los paparazzis no dejan de perseguirme!

-Vaya ¿No decías que desaparecerían pronto?

-Se supone que seria así, amenos que hayas hecho algo para que me persiguieran a todas horas

-Solo di a conocer a la prensa tus nuevos proyectos y el salto que ha dado tu carrera- me dijo Eleazar quitándole importancia

-Vaya, ¿Solo eso? ¿Cuándo planeabas decírmelo?

-Esperaba que vinieras enojada como ahora… solo que pensé que vendrías dos días atrás, tu paciencia ha aumentado

-¿Esto es un juego para ti? Vaya eso es nuevo

-No es un juego Bella, solo que por tu temperamento creí que tendrías es miércoles no hoy, viernes

-Bueno, eso no importa ahora ¿Qué más fue lo que dijiste?

-Que le darías solo una sesión de fotos a una revista, recibí varias ofertas y mañana tendrás la sesión de fotos, hace siete meses que no haces una sesión de fotos y hubo miles de ofertas

-No estarás hablando en serio

-Claro que estoy hablando en serio, si el representante que te asigne siguiera contigo te lo hubiera avisado antes pero como los demás renuncio a los pocos meses que te lo asigne

-¡No es mi culpa que aguanten tan poco!

-¡¿No es su culpa que nunca les contestaras el celular o fueras tan inquieta como para seguirte el paso?

-Ok, estoy de acuerdo y ¿Con quien será la sesión de fotos?

-Con la revista F.A.M.A. con el fotógrafo Edgar Rosell

-¿Qué? ¿Con el pesado al que le rompí la nariz hace siete meses?

-Si

-Ok, pero te voy a decir algo Eleazar si vuelve a portarse como un idiota conmigo no dudare en romperle la nariz de nuevo

-Trata de controlarte Bella por favor, no puedes ir rompiéndole la nariz a cualquier chico idiota que se te cruce en el camino

-Bien- le dije de mala gana

-Que bueno que me entendiste, esperaba que discutiéramos alrededor de una hora

-Bien, entonces iré a la sala de grabación- le dije mientras me levantaba y me dirigía a la salida

-Pero quiero que por favor vallas a la sala de conferencia en media hora, hay una persona que quiere hablar contigo

-Aja- le dije mientras salía de su oficina y caminaba por los pasillos vague un rato por los pasillos hasta que me encontré a Ben

-¡Hey Ben!- le salude

-¿Que hay Bell`s?- me dijo acercándose a mi

-Nada nuevo y ¿Qué tal tu?

-No me quejo, ¿A dónde ibas?

-A vagar por los pasillos

-¿Te acompaño?

-Por favor

Ben y yo caminamos por los pasillos por un rato platicando de lo que habíamos hecho en los ultimas semanas que no nos habíamos visto, después cuando mire mi reloj vi que iba retrasada diez minutos, pero aun así no me precipite y camine con calma a la sala de conferencias, cuando llegue me despedí de Ben ya que el debía regresar a la sala de grabación y yo toque la puerta, segundos después Eleazar me abrió la puerta.

-Te dije media hora, no cincuenta minutos- me susurro Eleazar enfadado

-Lo lamento, me encontré con Ben en los pasillos- le dije mientras entraba a la sala de conferencias, me sorprendí al ver allí a Marco Vulturi

-Bien, yo los veo en un rato- dijo Eleazar saliendo de la sala de conferencias

-Buenas tardes señorita Swan- me saludo Marco

-Buenas tardes señor Vulturi- le dije sonriendo falsamente

-Llegas tarde- me dijo sentándose en una de las sillas alrededor de la mesa

-No, todos los demás son los que llegas antes, a mi nunca se me hace tarde- le dije mientras me sentaba en otra silla, Marco sonrío de lo que le dije

-Bien querida Bella, no se si sabrás que en este momento he superado a Eleazar en cuanto a los privilegios, contactos y contratos en el mundo del espectáculo, él lo sabe y lo acepto, estoy ofreciéndole a los mejores cantantes de su compañía partir a la mía para que no se hundan con Eleazar, estoy por abrir una disquera aquí en Florida y quiero que tu seas parte de mi proyecto, nueve de tus compañeros de aquí ya han aceptado y ¿Qué dices?

-¿Eso es a lo único que vino?

-Si, no quiero que me des una respuesta ahora…

-No gracias- le dije mientras me levantaba de la silla y me dirigía a la salida pero Marco me tapo el paso, alguien toco la puerta que conectaba esta oficina con la oficina de Eleazar y después paso Eleazar con Edward tras de él, desvíe mi mirada hacia ellos por un segundo y después dirigí mi mirada otra vez a Marco el cual seguía tapando el paso a la otra puerta que daba al pasillo

-Pero Bella, es una respuesta prematura, me gustaría que lo pensaras, tus contractos que tienes hasta ahora se respetaran y crecerán

-Ya dije que no gracias ahora por favor apártese de mi camino

-Bella, querida ¿Esto no tendrá que ver con lo que sucedió hace años?

-Por favor señor Vulturi, estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo contestándole bien, no me haga perder la paciencia

-Así que si tiene que ver con lo que paso hace algunos años- me dijo sonriendo, eso hizo que me enojara

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué será? Quizá porque hace dos años trato de destruir mi carrera y me llamo estrella sobre valorada mmm… quizá si

-Vamos Bella, no seas así- me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y se alejaba de la puerta

-Dije que no, con su permiso- le dije mientras salía de allí, camine enojada por los pasillos, hasta que encontré un salón de ensayos vacío, entre, cerré la puerta y grite con todas mis fuerzas.

Al día siguiente por la mañana Edward fue conmigo a la sesión de fotos, la cual se llevaría a cabo en la playa, cuando llegamos el encargado de mi imagen en esta sesión de fotos se acerco a mi, ya había trabajado con él antes, su nombre era Paolo, a Alice le hubiera encantado conocerlo.

-Hola Isabella ¿Cómo estas?- me pregunto Paolo acercándose

-No mejor que tu- le dije mientras lo saludaba con un beso en cada mejilla

-No es cierto Isa, te ves fabulosa al igual que tu bien parecido novio, son una pareja magnifica- me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y me jalaba entusiasmado a uno de los campers- Si no fuera tu novio coquetearía con él

-Te veo coquetear con él y no vivirás para contarlo

-Miau, chica cuando se trata de tu hombre sacas las garras, valla ¿Quién lo diría?- me dijo, yo reí, Paolo me hizo ponerme para el primer segmento de la sesión de fotos un bikini azul, me puso un par de pulsera en mi tobillo derecho y en mi muñeca izquierda, me hizo ponerme un sombrero y unos lentes oscuros y mojo mi cabello,

-Estas perfecta- me dijo yendo conmigo con el fotógrafo

-Isabella, estas preciosa, como siempre- me dijo Edgar acercándose a mí

-Gracias, pero no deberías hablar conmigo, tu trabajo es tomar las fotos- le dije mientras, me sentaba sobre la arena como me había dicho el director general, Edgar se agacho a mi lado

-¿Esta ves si aceptaras salir conmigo?- me susurro al oído

-Si vuelves a acercarte a mi te romperé de nuevo la nariz- le susurre también, él sonrío, se levanto e inicio a tomar las fotografías, para el descanso, me aleje un poco del equipo de fotógrafos para darme un respiro, me estaban asfixiando con todo ese entusiasmo y ordenes, cuando salio de mi vista todo el grupo me senté bajo la sombra de una palmera a disfrutar la brisa del mar.

-Preciosa, ¿No has pensado en ser modelo? Yo seria tu fotógrafo personal y quizá después de cada sesión de fotos modelarías solo para mi- me dijo Edgar acercándose con una sonrisa ladina

-Si no te alejas de ella yo seré el que te rompa la nariz esta vez- dijo Edward acercándose a donde estaba, yo sonreí, Edgar lo miro y después se marcho, Edward se sentó a mi lado

-Vaya nunca pensé que dijeras algo así- le dije, el sonrío

-Tenias razón, es un idiota y en todo caso al que tendrías que modelar lo que te pones es a mi- me dijo sonriendo antes de besarme

-Cuando quieras- le dije sonriendo coquetamente, me senté a horcajadas sobre él y comencé a besarlo mas intensamente

-Bella, no creo que sea bueno hacer esto aquí, no tardaran en venir a buscarte- me susurro Edward al oído con voz ronca

-Eres un aguafiestas- le dije levantándome

-¡Isabella!- escuche que me gritaba alguien a lo lejos- ¡¿Alguien ha visto ha Isabella?

-Bien, continuaremos mas tarde- le dije al oído, después lo bese en la mejilla y regrese a la sesión de fotos.

Afortunadamente la sesión de fotos solo se llevo un par de horas mas, después Edward y yo fuimos a comer a mi restaurante favorito y después caminamos un rato por el parque. Al llegar a casa me senté a ver televisión mientras Edward se bañaba, después de que me aburrí de la televisión subí a nuestra habitación, me senté frente al tocador y comencé a cepillar mi cabello, cuando Edward salio de bañarse tomo su libro de la mesa de centro que adornaba la habitación y se sentó en la cama a leer, lo mire por el espejo, tenia el libro entre sus manos pero veía por la ventana la luna, en estas ultimas horas, tanto en lo que quedo de la sesión de fotos, la cena, la caminata en el parque y el regreso a casa no había dicho palabra alguna, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, yo sabia lo que rodaba por su cabeza, suspire, deje mi cepillo sobre el tocador y me senté a un lado de Edward en la orilla de la cama.

-¿No me vas a decir en que piensas cierto?- le pregunte, el volteo a verme

-Yo no pienso en nada- me dijo

-No quieras engañarme, te conozco y se que algo ronda por tu cabeza… ¿Es por lo de la oferta que te hizo Marco Vulturi?

-A mi no me hizo ninguna propuesta el señor Vulturi

-Por favor Edward, no puedes mentirme- le dije viéndolo a los ojos el suspiro y paso sus dedos por su desordenado cabello

-Si, el me ofreció lo mismo que a ti

-¿Y cual es el problema?

-Tú no aceptaste, no tengo la intención de ir a un lugar donde no estés tú

-Edward es absurdo

-No, yo te dije que tenia mis prioridades y siempre serás mi prioridad numero uno, si me dan a escoger entre la música y tu te elegiría a ti sin pensarlo

-¿Abandonarías tu sueño por mi?- le pregunte, el asintió, yo sonreí- Vaya, me encanta escuchar que sea tan importante para ti como lo eres tu para mi sin embargo no puedo dejar que abandones tu sueño por mi, esta es una oportunidad única que no se repetirá, debes tomarla, esto te ayudara sin duda alguna a alcanzar tu sueño

-No podría, apenas y compartimos tiempo por nuestro trabajo, esto arruinaría todo, no pienso descuidarte, si me alejo de ti tu no tardaras en cansarte de esperarme y te iras

-Yo esperaría por ti una eternidad- le dije, el me sonrío y me beso con dulzura, yo me acerque a él mientras el beso se volvía cada vez mas apasionado, me senté a horcajadas sobre él para tenerlo mas cerca

-Te amo Isabella, no me puedo imaginar el resto de mi vida al lado de una persona que no seas tú- me susurro al oído y después comenzó a besar mi cuello mientras yo le quitaba su camiseta…


	17. Vacaciones de invierno

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecer a S.M. Yo solo juego con ellos**

_**Hola!Perdon que no habia actualizado pero me siento un poco depre en cuanto a los reviews de mi historia :( y la inspiracion me falta quiza la deje por un tiempo sorry chiks pero les prometo buscar inspiracion hasta debajo de las rocas antes de darme por vencida ¿Alguna sugerencia para aumentar mi numero de reviews? Que es lo que quieren? Una recompensa? Que es lo que piden? **_

**Playlist: Naturally- selena gomez**

**Vacaciones de invierno**

**Bella POV**

Mire el reloj por décima vez en la noche, eran mas de las diez de la noche, se suponía que Edward llegaría hace una hora y media, suspire, pedí la cuenta y salí del restaurante, llame a Edward por décima vez en la noche pero, como las llamadas anteriores, me mandaba al buzón, conduje hasta casa, al llegar me senté en el sillón, me llego un mensaje de texto pero no podía leerlo porque mi memoria estaba llena ya, en mi buzón de entrada elimine 30 mensajes de texto de Edward y aun me quedaron otros 70 mensajes, el nuevo mensaje era de Alice diciéndome que el viaje que haría con Jasper se adelanto, saldrían mañana por la mañana, le escribí un mensaje de texto a Alice y después subí a mi habitación, me bañe, me cambie y después me senté en la cama apoyando mi espalda en la cabecera con mi lap top en mi regazo, revise mi buzón de entrada y mire todos los correos de Edward, tenia mas de 30. Ya había pasado un mes y medio desde que Edward había aceptado la propuesta de Marco Vulturi, cada semana viajaba por lo menos cinco días de la semana, a veces se iba los cinco días seguidos o se iba tres se quedaba uno y se volvía a ir dos días y se quedaba uno, esto estaba siendo pesado, ya que casi no pasábamos tiempos juntos, cuando se quedaba la mayor parte del día ensayamos nuestra rutina para la competencia zonal de baile, Marco tenia toda la agenda de Edward llena, no era la primera vez que me dejaba esperando en algún restaurante … apague mi ordenador, lo puse sobre la mesa de centro de la habitación, mire el reloj, eran las doce y media, me acomode en la cama, abrace una almohada y cerré mis ojos… ¿Dónde estaría Edward ahora? ¿Marco le volvió a posponer el vuelo?

Al día siguiente me levante a las ocho de la mañana y al lado de mi no había nadie, Edward no había llegado aun, me levante, me cambie y salí a la disquera

-Buenos días Isabella- me saludo Eleazar al llegar

-Buenos días- le dije

-Bien, vamos a la cabina de grabación- Me dijo sonriendo, fuimos a la sala de grabación, hoy grabaría otro sencillo que seria lanzado en un par de días, entre a la sala junto con el baterista, el guitarrista y le chico que toca el teclado.

-Bien chicos, comencemos a calentar- les dije, ellos sonrieron y comenzaron a tocar sus instrumentos mientras yo vocalizaba, después de un rato, me pare frente al micrófono y me puse los audífonos

-Bien chicos tres, dos, uno- dijo Eleazar desde el otro lado del cristal de la cabina,

How you choose to express yourself

It's all your own and I can tell

It comes naturally, it comes naturally

You follow what you feel inside

It's intuitive, you don't have to try

It comes naturally, mmmm it comes naturally

…

Al terminar la canción Eleazar entro sonriendo

-Excelente chicos, suena increíble- dijo Eleazar

-¡Bien! – les dije, ellos sonrieron

-Señorita Swan la esperan en el salón de ensayos- me dijo una de las secretarias

-Gracias- le dije, la secretaria asintió y se fue- Bueno chicos sigan así, felicidades

-Te veo en un par de horas- me dijo Eleazar antes de que saliera de la cabina de grabación, camine al salón de ensayos y allí estaba Irina, Seth y Edward

-¿Qué haces aquí Seth?- le pregunte ya que se suponía que lo vería hasta dentro de tres días en Madrid para pasar navidad

-Pues vine a verte en el concurso, no podía perdérmelo- me dijo

-Claro y supongo que el que Irina vaya a pasar navidad con nosotros no tenga nada que ver- le dije al oído, después fui a saludar a Irina

-¿A que te refieres?- me pregunto mi hermano acercándose a mí

-Por favor es tan obvio- le dije sonriendo, después me acerque a Edward

-Hola- le dije abrazándolo

-Lo lamento, lamento no haber llegado ayer- me dijo

-No hay problema, entiendo- le dije mientras lo dejaba de abrazar

-Bien hay que comenzar chicos- dijo Irina

En los últimos dos días Edward y yo entrenamos duro para el concurso, afortunadamente calificamos para los regionales en segundo lugar, estuvo bien contando que solo entrenamos 14 días en dos meses y medio, después del concurso fuimos al aeropuerto, ese mismo día saldríamos a Madrid para estar al día siguiente, navidad, allá, como lo había dicho antes Irina vino con nosotros, al parecer llevaba saliendo con mi hermano poco mas de dos meses, me alegraba por mi hermano además de que Irina era una chica hermosa, de cabello rubio, ojo azules, piel clara, buen porte, modesta además de ser divertida.

En el vuelo platicamos Irina y yo, vimos las películas que proyectaron, jugamos cartas mi hermano y yo y después de un par de horas me dormí recargada en Edward, al llegar a Madrid tomamos un taxi y fuimos a la casa de Charlie, las llaves estaban bajo un tapete, abrí la puerta-

-Parece que Charlie no ha llegado- les dije entrando a la casa

-No, creo que llegaría en un par de horas, fue a Barcelona a una junta- me dijo Seth

-Podemos instalarnos y salir de compras- dijo Irina emocionada

-No me gustan las compras Irina

-Por favor- me dijo haciendo cara de cachorro al igual que Alice

-¿Quién les enseña a hacer esa cara de cachorro?- le dije fastidiada subiendo las escaleras

-Bien, tu e Irina dormirán en las habitaciones del segundo piso, Edward y yo dormiremos en las habitaciones del tercer piso- dijo Seth subiendo las escaleras tras de mi

-Si capitán- le dije, el río- Te mostrare tu cuarto Irina

-Claro- me dijo Irina caminando tras de mi, camine por el corredor y abrí la puerta de la habitación que estaba a un lado de mi habitación

-Por si necesitas algo, mi habitación es la de a lado – le dije, ella asintió y entro a la habitación

-Vaya desde la decoración de la casa y de las habitaciones se ve que son una familia acomodada… cada vez me da mas miedo conocer a Charlie Swan- me dijo Irina

-No te preocupes, Charlie no es tan malo como lo parece- le dije sonriendo, ella sintió y comenzó a desempacar, yo fui a mi habitación, me detuve unos segundo en la puerta a apreciar mi habitación, había vivido aquí por dos años, todo estaba tal y como lo había dejado.

Después de desempacar Irina nos obligo, a los chicos y a mí a ir de compras para comprar algo para la cena de esta noche. Pasamos alrededor de tres horas en el centro comercial, los chicos terminaron cargando cientos de bolsas, dejamos de comprar cuando le dio hambre a Irina.

Regresamos a casa alrededor de las seis de la tarde, cuando llegamos mi padre nos estaba esperando en la sala

-Hola- nos saludo, yo fui y lo abrace

-Hola papa- le dije, el me estrecho entre sus brazos, después de saludarme a mi saludo a Edward y después a Seth

-Supongo que esta bella chica el Irina, la nueva integrante de la familia- dijo Charlie

-Buenas tardes señor Swan- lo saludo Irina estrechando la mano de Charlie

-Nada de señor Swan señorita, solo Charlie- le dijo sonriendo mi padre, Irina le regreso la sonrisa y asintió.

Alrededor de las ocho y media fuimos al restaurante donde cenaríamos, fue una velada amena, la platica fue interesante, la compañía perfecta y el ambiente ameno, fue una de las mejores navidades que haya pasado en toda mi vida.

Alrededor de medio día despertamos y después todos fuimos a almorzar a un restaurante en la plaza central de Madrid.

-¿Cuanto se quedaran aquí?- pregunto mi padre mientras almorzábamos

-Una semana, regresaremos el treinta para pasar año nuevo con la familia de Edward- le dije

-Y supongo que tu iras con la familia de la señorita Irina ¿No es así?- le pregunto Charlie a Seth, mi hermano asintió

-Pero si quiere puede pasar año nuevo con nosotros y mi familia- le dijo Irina

-Me encantaría pero tengo una cena de negocios- dijo Charlie

-Nada de cenas de negocios, prometiste pasar este año nuevo conmigo y la familia de Edward- le dije

-Mi padre cuenta con su compañía- le dijo Edward

-Bueno, veré que puedo hacer- dijo Charlie

-Vendrás conmigo así tenga que llevarte por la fuerza- le dije en voz baja a mi padre, el sonrío y asintió.

El este tiempo había aprendido que cuando disfrutabas de algo el tiempo se encargaba de ir mas rápido, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se esfumo una semana completa, fue una de las mejores semanas que podría haber pasado en estas vacaciones de invierno ya que la pase en compañía de mis seres queridos, la pase muy bien con mi padre, me divertí con Seth e Irina y fueron agradables caminar las tardes de invierno por las calles de Madrid con Edward a mi lado.

Para el día de año nuevo l legamos por la tarde a Florida, los hermanos de Edward fueron por nosotros al aeropuerto y desafortunadamente una multitud mas nos esperaban a mi y a Edward ¿Pero como no seria así cuando tu hermano oso lleva en un enorme anuncio con tu nombre? Así es a Emmett se le había ocurrido escribir en un enorme letrero que decía: "Bienvenida a casa hermanita Isabella", la multitud nos siguieron por un buen rato pero después lo perdimos cuando subimos al Jeep de Emmett, fuimos directo a la casa de los padres de Edward, Esme y Carlisle con recibieron con un calido abrazo y una radiante sonrisa, no paso mucho tiempo cuando Rose y Alice me arrastraron escaleras arriba a la habitación que fue de Alice para jugar a Barbie Bella, un juego que no me gusta en absoluto, afortunadamente no me torturaron mucho.

A la hora de la cena todos platicábamos alegremente, al parecer Alice y Jasper ya habían acordado que en cuanto Alice terminara la escuela ella y Jasper se casarían, Rose y Emmett aun no tenían un tiempo definido para consolidar totalmente su relación pero también pensaban hacerlo pronto, la velada iba excelente hasta que una llamada interrumpió nuestra platica, apenada tome mi celular y salí al jardín, era Eleazar.

-Espero que sea algo importante- le dije sin saludar

-Vamos Bell`s esta por comenzar el año nuevo deja ese mal humor

-¿Qué se te ofrece Eleazar?

-Bien, pasado mañana llega un nuevo integrante de la disquera y quería que tú fueras a recibirlo para darle un tour por la disquera

-¿Pasado mañana? ¿No podía esperar mañana para decírmelo?

-Generalmente tienes apagado tu celular estas fechas no quería que te escaparas de recibir al nuevo músico- me dijo Eleazar, yo sonreí pues era cierto lo que decía.

-Ok te veo pasado mañana, feliz año nuevo

-Feliz año nuevo- me dijo Eleazar antes de colgar, entre a la habitación, todos estaban en la sala esperando ya unos pocos minutos para recibir el año nuevo, fui al lado de Edward, estaba platicando con mi padre.

-¿Quién era cielo?- me pregunto Edward cuando me acerque

-Eleazar, al parecer quiere que reciba a un nuevo integrante de la disquera

-Vaya ¿No te dijo quien es?- me pregunto mi padre

-No, pero me da gusto que lleguen nuevos músicos a la disquera de Eleazar ya que tuvo muchas pérdidas en los últimos meses- le dije

-Si pero que se le va a hacer, me da gusto que te hayas quedado con Eleazar linda- me dijo mi padre, yo sonreí

-Familia reúnanse, ya falta un minuto para recibir el año nuevo- nos dijo Carlisle dándonos a cada uno una copa de vino- Bien antes quisiera decir unas palabras, en verdad me da mucho gusto el ver como estamos reunidos para celebrar un nuevo año venidero, espero que sean muchos los años que pasemos juntos como ahora y el poder ver como esta familia vaya creciendo mas y mas, que en unos cuantos años en esta sala, por los pasillos y escaleras tengamos pequeños angelitos corriendo y jugando y adornando la habitación fotos de sus bodas, les deseo éxito, felicidad y mucho amor para este nuevo año- dijo Carlisle, justo cuando termino de hablar el reloj comenzó a sonar marcando las doce

-¡Feliz año nuevo!- grito Emmett y comenzó a abrazar a todos

-Feliz año nuevo- le dije a Edward, el sonrío al igual que yo

-Espero que este año sea igual de perfecto como el que acaba de pasar- me dijo Edward antes de besarme.


	18. La despedida

**_os personajes le pertenecen a S.M. a mi solo me pertenece el trama_**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS CHICAS QUE SIGUEN MI HISTORIA Y MUCHAS GRACIAS A LAS QUE SE TOMAN EL TIEMPO DE DEJARME REVIEWS LAS AMO!**

**El adiós**

**Bella POV**

Al día siguiente de la fiesta de año nuevo desperté poco a poco, adormilada mire a mi alrededor, Edward no estaba, me levante y descalza camine por el pasillo, escuche la voz de Edward en la planta de abajo, silenciosamente baje las escaleras.

-Lo lamento Edward pero no hay otra alternativa- ¿Esa era la voz de Marco Vulturi? Al parecer Edward hablaba con él por celular y tenia el alta voz activado, escuche desde las escaleras la plática

- Se suponía que el proyecto se llevaría aquí- le dijo Edward, se escuchaba molesto

-Lo se pero no resulto como debería, lo lamento pero si no quieres ir por que Isabella se quedara en Florida ya te dije cual es la solución, corre de tu cuenta convencerla pero para mañana esta reservado tu vuelo a Italia a las once de la mañana…- ya no escuche mas de la conversación ¿Edward se iría a Italia y no me lo había dicho? Lentamente subí las escaleras y regrese a la habitación, me metí a bañar y me cambie sin prestar mucha atención a lo que me ponía, lo único en lo que pensaba era en la partida de Edward, mire mi reloj eran las diez de la mañana, el vuelo de mi padre salía en dos horas y media, me senté en la orilla de la cama de espaldas a la puerta y le mande un mensaje de texto a mi padre diciéndole que iba a pasar por el antes para ir a desayunar al aeropuerto juntos.

-¿A dónde vas tan temprano?- me pregunto Edward entrando a la habitación, tome las llaves de mi coche del buró, me levante de la cama y guarde mi celular y mis llaves en mi bolsa.

-Llevare a Charlie al aeropuerto- le dije mientras caminaba sin mirarlo

-Bien, no tardes y ten cuidado- me dijo Edward buscando ropa en el armario, me recargue en el marco de la puerta

-Sin querer escuche parte de tu conversación con Marco- le dije sin mirarlo

-¿Qué escuchaste?

-Que partirás a Italia

-Aun no lo decido, lo mas seguro es que no vaya

-No te perdonaría si decides quedarte- le dije saliendo de la habitación y bajando al garage, subí a mi auto y me aleje de allí, sabia que eso era lo correcto, el que Edward se marchara era lo mejor para él aunque no me gustara que se marchara, llegue por mi padre al que era mi departamento y fuimos al aeropuerto, desayunamos juntos y el me prometió que pronto vendría a visitarme, faltando una hora para que el vuelo a Madrid saliera mi padre entro a la sala de espera y yo me marche de allí, di un par de vueltas por la ciudad en mi coche antes de ir a casa, al llegar encontré a Edward en el salón tocando el piano

-Tardaste- me dijo sin mirarme y sin dejar de tocar el piano

-Lo lamento, desayune con mi padre y platicamos un rato, vendrá de nuevo en Febrero

-Ya veo

-Me gustaría que fuéramos al centro comercial, hay varias cosas que quiero comprar- le dije dando media vuelta para ir a la sala

-Espera, debemos hablar sobre el viaje a Italia- me dijo Edward levantándose del banco del piano, yo asentí, me recargue en el marco de la puerta mirándolo

-Aunque no veo de que debamos de hablar- le dije

-No quiero marcharme

-No debes quedarte, ya habíamos decidido que aceptarías las nuevas opciones para alcanzar tu meta como músico ¿Qué hay de diferente con esto?

-Me voy a Italia por tiempo indefinido, puede ser un mes, tres, seis o quizá un año

-Te vas a Italia, no a otro planeta, todo estará bien, buscaremos la manera de estar juntos

-¡¿Buscaremos la manera? ¡Eso mismo dijimos cuando acepte estar en la disquera de Marco Vulturi y nos veíamos dos veces a la semana! ¡¿Cuántas veces no te deje esperando en algún restaurante porque Marco retrasaba mis vuelos? ¡Si me marcho nos veríamos una vez al mes a lo mucho! ¡Esto poco a poco se ira terminando! ¡¿Qué no te importa?- me grito enojado, me acerque y le di una cachetada

-No te atrevas a decir que no me importa, ¿Crees que no me es difícil observar como te marchas? Sin embargo yo prometí que te esperaría lo que fuera necesario, yo podría esperar una eternidad por ti, estas tan cerca de alcanzar lo que tanto has querido no permitiré que por mi culpa tu sueño quede inconcluso y que en un futuro te preguntaras que hubiera pasado si no hubieras rechazado esas oportunidades, además yo se que lo que tenemos es fuerte como para soportar esto, se que saldremos adelante ya que yo te quiero en mi vida para siempre y no dejare que esto se termine tan fácilmente pero yo no puedo sola, tu también tienes que creer en nosotros- le dije, el sonrío y me abrazo

-Tienes razón, lo siento- me dijo, me miro y limpio las lagrimas que caían por mis mejillas-Todo estará bien

-Si, todo saldrá bien- le dije, limpiando mis lagrimas y sonriéndole- Ahora iremos al centro comercial

-Vamos- me dijo tomando las llaves de su coche y tomando mi mano.

Al llegar en el centro comercial vimos varios escaparates, compramos varias cosas que necesitaría Edward para su viaje, después de un rato, nos cansamos de caminar y nos sentamos en una de las bancas del centro comercial a comer un helado.

-Olvide una bolsa en la ultima tienda a la que fuimos- me dijo Edward levantándose de la banca

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?- le pregunte, el negó

-No tardo

-Bien, entrare a la tienda que esta aquí en frente- le dije señalando una tienda, el asintió y se fue, me levante de la banca y entre a la tienda de ropa para hombre, mire los trajes, las corbatas, las camisas, caminaba mirando los escaparates

-Vaya ¿Quién diría que me encontraría a tan hermosa dama aquí?- dijo una voz conocida, levante la vista y frente a mi estaba Alec Vulturi

-Hola- le dije mientras seguía mirando las camisas, escogí una y la mire, combinaría perfectamente con los ojos de Edward

-Esa camisa no combina con mis ojos- me dijo parándose tras de mi

-Porque no la elegí para ti, ahora si me permites- le dije caminando a la caja pero Alec me tapo el paso

-¿Por qué la prisa? ¿No te gustaría comer conmigo?

-Lo lamento pero Edward me espera

-Bien, entonces supongo que sabes que mañana partirá a Italia

-Si, lo se

-¿No te gustaría ir con él? Mi padre me permitió volver a hacerte la oferta de unirte a nuestra disquera, así podrías partir a Italia con el

-¿Por qué harías eso? ¿Qué ganarías tú?

-Yo no ganaría nada preciosa Isabella, tu felicidad es mi más grande pago

-No es que sepa mucho de ti Alec pero algo me dice que no eres de los que va por allí buscando la felicidad de la gente

-Perceptiva ¿He? ¿Qué otra cualidad escondes? …Bien pues tienes razón yo te quiero para mi así que si aceptaras la propuesta yo me encargaría de todos tus itinerarios e iría a cualquier viaje contigo, apenas y estarías con ese Cullen así te darás cuenta de que soy mucho mejor que el

-Lo siento Alec pero no me interesas- le dije lo esquive y seguí mi camino

-Sabia que dirías algo así- me dijo, voltee a verlo, me veía de una manera altanera- Así que tengo un plan B, si no aceptas mi propuesta me encargare de que tu carrera se termine en un abrir y cerrar de ojos quedando únicamente la opción de aceptar mi propuesta de pertenecer a la disquera Vulturi

-Adelante inténtalo, quiero ver tus intentos fallidos- le dije sonriendo con seguridad, fui a la caja y pague la camisa, cuando iba saliendo Edward estaba por entrar.

-Disculpa la demora- me dijo, yo sonreí

-No hay problema- le dije mientras lo tomaba del brazo y caminábamos por el pasillo del centro comercial

-¿Quieres ir a comer?

-Claro, muero de hambre

-¿Comida Italiana?

-¡Si!- le dije feliz, fuimos a un restaurante que estaba en la ultima planta del centro comercial, pedimos una mesa y ordenamos, Edward y yo platicamos sobre que haríamos para vernos y que no dejaríamos de mandar corres y mensajes de texto.

-¿Y cuando le dirás a tu familia de tu partida?

-Les llame a mis padre, mañana irán a verme al aeropuerto

-Ya veo

-Además vi hace un momento a Emmett, tenia su rostro pegado al cristal de uno de los aparadores de la tienda de video juegos, le pedí que le dijera a los demás chicos de mi partida

-Dudo que lo recuerde- le dije sonriendo

-Tienes razón, pero en todo caso se lo dirán mis padres

-Es lo mas seguro- le dije, minutos después sirvieron el postre y nos quedamos por un momento en silencio

-Bella…hay algo que quiero darte- me dijo Edward, yo levante la vista de mi helado, Edward saco de la bolsa de su chamarra una pequeña caja aterciopelada, la abrió, allí había un hermoso añillo

-Es hermoso- le dije

- Isabella te quiero a mi lado por toda mi vida, quiero que estés a mi lado todos los amaneceres que viviré, quiero que tú seas la que este a mi lado en las buenas y en las malas, quiero que seas mi compañera, Isabella Marie Swan quiero que te cases conmigo cuando regrese de Italia, si aceptas a cambio te prometeré que cuando regrese nunca mas me separare de ti- me dijo arrodillándose frente a mi, no podía creerlo, lagrimas comenzaron a rodar sobre mis mejillas, estaba feliz

-Si, me casare contigo Edward- le dije, el sonrío, se levanto y puso el anillo en mi dedo anular de mi mano izquierda, todas las personas que estaban en el restaurante comenzaron a aplaudir y a silbar, yo sonreí y bese a Edward

Por la mañana nos levantamos alrededor de las siete de la mañana, Edward me acompañaría a recibir al nuevo chico que estaría en la disquera de Eleazar y de allí iríamos al aeropuerto.

Al llegar a la disquera fuimos directamente a la oficina de Eleazar.

-Buenos días chicos- nos saludo

-Buenos días- le dijo Edward

-Hola Eleazar- le dije

-Siéntense por favor- nos dijo Eleazar, Edward y yo nos sentamos en un sillón que estaba aun costado de la habitación

-¿Y el chico nuevo?- le pregunte

-Como siempre tan impaciente querida Isabella, Ben llego antes de su viaje así que el esta dándole el tour al chico nuevo, no han de tardar- nos dijo Eleazar

-¿Y como se llama el chico nuevo?- pregunto Edward, en ese momento tocaron a la puerta y entraron dos personas, uno era Ben y el otro era nada mas y nada menos que Jacob Black

-¿Y que te parecieron las instalaciones J. B.?- le pregunto Eleazar

-¡¿Tu que haces aquí?- le pregunte levantándome del sillón a Jacob

-Ahora soy parte de esta disquera linda

-No puede ser cierto

-Pues más vale que te acostumbre porque es verdad- me dijo Jacob acercándose a mí

-Mientras no te cruces en mi camino todo estará perfecto

-No lo pensaba hacer

-¡Bien!- le grite

-¡Bien!- me contesto, lo mire por un par de segundo y salí de allí enojada, Edward salio tras de mi

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto, yo suspire y asentí

-Si, como dije con que no se cruce en mi camino todo estará bien ¿Qué te parece si vamos a desayunar antes de ir al aeropuerto?

-Claro

Edward y yo fuimos a desayunar y de allí fuimos al aeropuerto, varias de las fans de Edward esperaban por él, como no podíamos esperar entre toda la multitud la salida del vuelo los encargados de la aerolínea nos hicieron pasar a una sala de espera privada, allí estaban ya los padres de Edward y los chicos.

-¿Cómo es posible que no nos habías dicho que te marchabas?- le pregunto Alice indignada

-Lo lamento pero apenas ayer por la mañana decidí que iría- le dijo Edward, Alice lo abrazo, Emmett se acerco a mi, se paro tras de mi y tapo mis oídos con sus enormes mano

-¿Entonces dejaras a mi hermanita por irte a Italia?- escuche que pregunto Emmett, quite sus manos de mis oídos

-No seas tonto Emmett- le dije sonriendo

-No Bell`s no te preocupes, todo se arreglara, no caigas en la negación ¡Ya se! ¿A que no sabían que mi hermanita esta embarazada?- pregunto Emmett, todos me miraron sorprendidos

-No es…- no termine de hablar ya que Emmett me tapo la boca, me jalo a una esquina de la sala y me susurro al oído

-Shhh lo arruinaras, en las telenovelas que ve Rose he visto que cuando las mujeres dicen eso los hombres se quedan a su lado

-Eres un tonto Emmett no necesito decir eso ya que Edward no me dejara- le dije, todos escucharon eso y suspiraron aliviados

-Mmm yo ya estaba pensando en hacer una línea de ropa infantil para mi nueva sobrinita, se vería todo el tiempo divina, tendría un par de hermosos ojos color esmeralda o grises con un largo y ondulado cabello castaño como su madre y tendría un precioso color perlado en su piel- dijo Alice soñadora

-¡Si! Seria una niña divina- dijo Rose

-¡Basta! Dejen de imaginar a mi hija imaginaria- les dije

-¿Entonces te mudaras a Italia tu también Bella?- me pregunto Esme

-No, planeo esperar a Edward aquí- le dije, Edward se paso a mi lado y tomo mi mano, yo lo mire y él a mi

-Cuando vuelva nos casaremos- les dijo Edward, hubo un momento de silencio después las chicas comenzaron a gritar, se acercaron a mi y observaron mi anillo embelesadas, minutos después tocaron a la puerta y alguien entro.

-Señor Cullen el vuelo a Italia esta por salir- dijo la gerente de la aerolínea y salio de la sala, todos se empezaron a despedir de Edward, cuando se paro frente a mi lo abrace y lo bese.

-Adiós, cuídate, te amo- le susurre al oído mientras lo abrazaba, el me estrecho mas fuerte entre sus brazos, beso mi frente y me soltó.

-Volveré lo antes posible no puedo esperar a que seas la señora Cullen- me susurro al oído, yo sonreí

-Te estaré esperando- le dije, el asintió, miro a todos y salio de la habitación,


	19. Pesadilla andante

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M. yo solo juego con ellos_**

**LE DEDICO ESTE CAPITULO A MIS NIÑAS HERMOSAS!**

**CKONNA**

**BAARBII4**

**MANUBELLA-13**

**MANU CULLEN**

**_GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! LAS AMO! Y LAS INVITO A LEER MI NUEVA HISTORIA "LOS GIROS DEL VOLAR DE UNA MARIPOSA"_****_BESOS_****_POR CIERTO! NOS ACERCAMOS A LA RECTA FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA! SOLO CINCO CAPITULOS MAS!_**

**Pesadilla andante**

**Bella POV **

El lunes por la mañana me levante temprano, me cambie y salí de la casa hacia la escuela, apenas había pasado una semana de la partida de Edward y ya lo extrañaba afortunadamente hablábamos a diario y nos mandábamos mensajes de texto, me decía que estaría de regreso en un par de meses, cosa que me alegraba mucho.

Al llegar a la academia vi a los chicos sentados en una banca bajo un árbol, me acerque y los salude.

-¿A que no adivinas que Isabella?- me pregunto Alice emocionada

-¿Hay una venta loca en alguna tienda de ropa?- le pregunte, los demás chicos rieron con mi broma pero Alice frunció el ceño

-No boba, no hay una hasta el próximo mes, ¡J. B. estudiara aquí, ira en segundo año en el grupo B!- me dijo Alice dando saltitos

-¿Es una broma? – le pregunte, ellas negaron

-No, hace un año termino la carrera Derecho y empezó la carrera en música en Italia pero ahora que esta aquí entrara a esta academia- dijo Rose

-¡Si! De hecho ya esta en el salón, hay un montón de chicas allí- dijo Alice, camine enojada al salón del grupo B de segundo año, solo escuche como las chicas me llamaban pero no les hice caso, al llegar al salón me abrí paso entre las tantas admiradoras de Jacob Black y me pare frente a su pupitre

-¿Quién te crees que eres para venir y arruinar todo? ¿Primero entras a la disquera y ahora vienes a la academia de artes? ¿Planeas arruinar mi vida?

-¡Yo puedo ir a donde se me de la gana Isabella! Además ¿Como no venir a esta academia si es la mejor de Florida? Solo no te cruces en mi camino y todo estará bien

-¡Bien!

-¡Bien!- me respondió, enojada salí del salón y me dirigí al salón de baile al entrar al entrar azote la puerta enojada, esperándome estaba Irina

-¿Quién esta de mal humor?- dijo Irina divertida

-No estoy de humor Irina- le dije sentándome en el suelo, me cruce de brazos y estuve un rato así, después me acorde que aun no le mandaba un mensaje a Edward, saque mi celular

-OK, y… ¿Dónde esta Edward?- me pregunto Irina

-En Italia- le dije mientras le escribía un mensaje de texto a Edward

-¿Cuándo regresa?

-En unos meses- le dije distraída

-Bien, tenemos que comenzar a… ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo que en unos meses?- me dijo Irina exaltada, yo levante la vista de mi celular

-Si, hace una semana se marcho pero como ni siquiera te dignaste a contestar tu celular cuando te llame pues por eso no te lo dije

- ¿No entiendes que esto es malo? ¿Dónde encontraremos una pareja de baile para ti?

-No lo se Bryan no esta en la academia

-¡No! Lo aceptaron pero se mudo a Londres

-Esto es malo

-OK no entremos en pánico en este momento idearemos una forma de encontrarte un compañero, nadie saldrá de aquí hasta encontrar una solución- me dijo Irina nerviosa caminado de un lado a otro, la campana que indicaba el termino de la primera hora sonó, lo mas rápido que pude me levante, tome mi portafolios y salí corriendo de allí mientras Irina gritaba mi nombre.

Las primeras horas paso rápidamente, a la hora del receso los chicos y yo decidimos que comeríamos dentro de la cafetería, Rose y yo estábamos viendo que compraríamos, me forme para tomar una fruta pero no sabia que elegir

-¡¿Tienes que estar tocando todas las frutas?- me dijo una voz tras de mi, era Jacob

-¡No estoy tocándolas y si no te parece quizá debas ir a otro lado por una fruta!

-¡Quizá deba!

-¡Quizá debas!

-¡Bien!

-¡Bien!- le dije mientras me alejaba de allí al lado opuesto al que se marcho Jacob

Ciertamente este día estaba siendo terrible ahora que ese pesado estaba en la academia, pero si lo evitaba a partir de ahora todo estaría bien, lo que no recordaba era que a la ultima hora teníamos clase de canto con el grupo B de segundo años, de mala gana entre al salón y me senté al lado de una emocionada Alice por compartir clase con Jacob Black y una divertida Rose mirando mi mal humor

-Buenas tardes chicos, me alegra verlos de vuelta y doy la bienvenida al talentoso Jacob Black a la clase… bien, tengo algunos exámenes que calificar de los chicos de tercer año así que formen grupos de tres, tomen una hoja del escritorio y preparen esa canción con sus compañeros de equipo en veinte minutos y los iré escuchando grupo a grupo y lo que saquen será la mitad de la calificación del bimestre-nos dijo el profesor, forme equipo con Rose y Alice, nos toco la canción de Halo combinada con Walkin on sunshine.

Después de veinte minutos los grupos comenzaron a pasar, solo éramos cuatro grupos, el equipo de Black era el penúltimo, cuando paso a mi lado me dijo

-Mira y aprende

-Siendo tú dudo que haya algo que aprender

-Soy más talentoso que tu Isabella

-Si sobre todo, a mi no me llamaron el año pasado estrella sobrevalorada

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¿Ahora estas sordo?

-¡Basta chicos! Ahora Jacob Black y su equipo al frente- dijo el profesor, Jacob y su equipo cantaron una combinación de It's my life con Confessions, al maestro le gusto y empezó a aplaudir al igual que el resto del grupo, Jacob me miro altaneramente y volvió al lugar donde estaba sentado después las chicas y yo nos levantamos y pasamos al frente de la clase y comenzamos a cantar haciendo una sencilla coreografía, lo hicimos mejor que el grupo de Jacob Black y todos aplaudieron mas fuerte

-'¡Excelente! Me encanto, definitivamente un diez sobre todo por el cierre de la señorita Isabella- dijo el profesor, le regrese la mirada a Jacob y este me miro fastidiado, la campana sonó, tome mis cosas y junto a las chicas salí del salón, caminamos a nuestros casilleros platicando, comencé a poner todas mis cosas en el casillero cuando me di cuenta que había olvidado mi celular en el salón de canto, le dije a las chicas, ellas se despidieron de mi y regrese al salón, ya no había nadie allí, busque mi celular pero no lo veía por ningún lado

-¿Buscas esto?- me dijo una voz molesta tras de mi, voltee y allí estaba Jacob con mi celular en sus manos, me acerque e intente quitárselo pero el no me dejo tomarlo

-Devuélveme mi celular- le dije

-¿No hay un por favor?

-No me hagas perder la paciencia- le dije, el sonrío y alzo mi celular lo mas alto que pudo, era obvio que el era mucho mas alto que yo y ni saltando alcanzaría mi celular, sobra decir que mi paciencia ya se había agotado así que le di un rodillazo en la entrepierna, Jacob cayo al suelo, tome mi celular y me fui de allí.

El tiempo pasaba muy lento y mas cuando la persona mas importante para ti se encontraba a kilómetros de ti y cada vez eran menos las llamadas, los correo y los mensajes además que no ayudaba en mucho de que todos los días tanto en la escuela como en donde trabajas un tipo odioso estuviera molestándote cada segundo que podía, así es Jacob Black se la pasaba molestándome tanto en la academia como en la disquera y por mas que intentaba evitarlo siempre me lo encontraba en algún lugar ¡Era como si me persiguiera! Era insoportable, se la pasaba molestándome y siempre terminábamos peleando todo el tiempo.

-No es posible que siempre terminen enojados y gritándose- me dijo Alice mientras almorzábamos

-Yo creí que con el pasar del tiempo se llevarían bien- dijo Jasper

-Si, pero ya pasaron dos meses desde que llego a esta academia y siempre se pelean con la misma intensidad que el día anterior- dijo Rose

-Si no es que cada vez se ven con más odio- dijo Alice

-Yo creo que se gustan- dijo Emmett mirando al cielo, todos nos le quedamos viendo como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza

-¡¿Qué estas loco?- le grite

-Dicen que del odio al amor solo hay un paso- dijo Jasper pensativo

-¿Quiénes?- Pregunto Emmett

-¿De que hablas tú?- le pregunte

-¿De que hablan ustedes?- pregunto Emmett

-De Bella y de Jacob- dijo Rose

-¿De ese pesado? No, yo hablaba de esos pajaritos de allá- nos dijo Emmett señalando una rama de un árbol donde había dos petirrojos, todos tomamos algo y se lo aventamos a Emmett, la campana que indicaba el termino del descanso sonó, nos levantamos de donde estábamos sentado y nos fuimos a nuestras clase, yo fui al salón de baile, allí me esperaba Irina

-Hola Iri- le dije dejando mi mochila en el suelo y sentándome en el suelo

-Nada de hola Iri, ¿No te das cuenta de lo que sucede cierto? ¡Dos meses y no hemos encontrado a un compañero para ti! Los buenos bailarines están preocupados por su presentación que es en dos meses y los que se ofrecieron son principiantes con pésima condición física. Suerte que el concurso regional se aplazo hasta dentro de una mes mas… ¡Ya lo decidí! Te guste o no tu compañero será Jacob Black

-¿Bromeas cierto?

-No, esta decidido, tu te encargaras de ponerlo en forma, lo ayudaras a pasar de año ya que si debe mi materia no pasara a tercer año, lo mandare a llamar después de clases para que vaya con el director y venga de inmediato aquí y no quiero quejas- me dijo Irina firmemente, salí de allí gritando de frustración y enojada.

Al escuchar el toque que indicaba el final de la ultima clase suspire con pesar, de mala gana fui a mi casillero a dejar mis cosas, en sus respectivos casilleros estaban Alice Y Rose.

-¿Por qué esa carita Bella?- me pregunto Rose

-Te verías mas divina con un poco de maquillaje- dijo Alice cerrando su casillero

-No me refería a eso- dijo Rose

-¿A que no adivinan quien es mi nueva pareja de baile?

-Mmm… ¡Brandon de ultimo año! ¡Es un bombón! Pero solo se vale mirar ¿He?- me dijo Alice

-No es el-les dije

-Alex de tercer año, ya sabes el chico de ojos azulados- dijo Rose

-No… mi pareja es Jacob Black- les dije chocando mi frente con la puerta del casillero, las chicas comenzaron a reír

-Es broma ¿no?- me dijo Rosalie

-Ojala fuera así- le dije arrastrando mi maleta de cambio de ropa por el pasillo

-Ok entonces hoy no vendrás con nosotros al cine ¿Cierto?- me dijo Alice

-¿A caso no has visto como baila? Es un súper bombón pero tiene la gracia de un oso será difícil enseñarle a bailar muy difícil- dijo Rose

-¡Soy inocente lo juro!- grito Emmett llegando a nuestro lado con Jasper junto a él

-Tu no cielo, otro oso- le dijo Rose

-¿Por qué esa cara larga Bella?- me pregunto Jasper- ¿Todo bien?

-No del todo Jazz pero no puedo hacer nada esta vez, bien chicos me voy- les dije

-Chao Bella- dijo Alice abrazándome

-Suerte tratando de enseñarle a bailar a ese torpe- dijo Rose despidiéndose de mi

-Te vemos el Domingo en nuestro departamento y arriba esos ánimos recuerda que no hay mal que por bien no venga- dijo Jazz despidiéndose de mi con un abrazo

-Gracias Jazz- le dije regresándole el abrazo después le di un beso en la mejilla a mi hermano oso y me fui al salón de usos múltiples, antes de llegar recibí un mensaje de texto de Irina diciéndome que había tenido que salir de viaje y que no estaría con nosotros hasta dentro de una semana, de mal humor entre al salón, allí parado estaba Jacob hablando por teléfono, cuando pase a su lado le quite el teléfono y lo puse al lado del mío en la banca.

-Ok, Irina no vendrá hasta dentro de una semana, aun así ensayaremos todas las horas que ya te habrá explicado el director, harás todo lo que yo te diga, no me contestaras, así evitaremos pelear y no quiero nada de holgazanerías aquí ¿Entendido?

-¿No dirás por favor?- me dijo altaneramente Jacob, respire profundo, me tranquilice y le conteste lo mejor que pude

-Se que no te agrada estar aquí y créeme que a mi tampoco pero tu necesitas esto para que Irina te pase de año ya que eres pésimo bailando y cree que yo puedo arreglar eso pero te tengo una noticia, no hago magia ni milagros, si quieres mejorar deberás esforzare así ninguno de los dos quedara en ridículo en el concurso de baile y no pasaras otro año en segundo por no saber bailar

-Ok, entendido y anotado- me dijo Jacob mas amigable, puse un poco de música en las bocinas de mi I-phone para calentar, después de quince minutos le empecé a explicar la coreografía en la que habíamos estado trabajando Irina y yo

-Bien, observa… paso, rodilla, paso, rodilla, giro, fondu…- le dije enseñándole los pasos pero Jacob no los hacia-¿Por qué no los haces?

-¿Qué demonios es un fondu?- me pregunto

-¡Dios! ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?- dije frustrada, cualquiera sabia que fondu se usaba para describir la conclusión de un paso cuando la pierna de trabajo se pone en la tierra con un movimiento suave y gradual, aunque eso no entendería Jacob así que hice el paso- Eso es un fondu, ¿Entendido?

-Aja

-Bien va de nuevo, paso, rodilla, paso, rodilla, giro, fondu- Jacob siguió sin hacerlo-¿Ahora que?

-Es que todo esto es tan rígido- me dijo, fue y quito la música que yo había puesto y puso algo como hip-hop y comenzó a bailar como habíamos aprendido en las calles de Italia años atrás, con volteretas al frente y atrás, maromas y mil y una de trucos-¿No recuerdas esto?

-Claro que lo recuerdo pero esto es diferente, aquí son las grandes ligas ¿Qué no entiendes? Esto ya no son las calles de Italia, es una academia de artes y estamos a la mitad del camino del concurso mundial de baile, esto es otro mundo Jacob

-Bien- me dijo de mala gana y comenzó a intentar a hacer la coreografía, salimos de la escuela alrededor de las siete y el único avance que habíamos hecho era el que Jacob ya sabia que era un fondu, adolorida de los pies por todos los pisotones que me había dado ese bruto me fui a casa no queriendo saber mas del mundo.

Desafortunadamente toda la semana paso igual Jacob pisándome mil un de veces y sin ningún progreso, estaba cansada, harta y de mal humor, ya que también estaba teniendo mucho trabajo en la disquera grabando varios temas nuevos, estaba agobiada…. afortunadamente la ultima clase del viernes la tuve libre ya que el profesor de gimnasia acrobática había faltado, me senté bajo un árbol a mirar el cielo, intente dormir un poco pero no pude, tome mi portafolios y fui al salón de música instrumental, el cual estaba desierto, saque mi cuaderno de canciones y comencé a escribir distraídamente.

Dime si has pensado

Sigues enamorado

Y que pasaría sino fuera así

Dicen que con el tiempo

Se pierde el recuerdo

Y que los sentimientos dejan de existir

Pero por mi parte cada días más te quiero

Un poquito mas y hasta empezando a darme miedo

Suspire, últimamente esta un poco triste, no me gustaba llegar día a día a una casa enorme y vacía y mucho menos que hacía mas o menos un mes no recibía ningún mensaje, llamada o e-mail de Edward, yo le mandaba un mensaje a diario y un correo pero ya no los contestaba, ni siquiera mis llamadas contestaba ¿Qué estaría sucediendo? En el ultimo mensaje que me envío decía que estaba muy ocupado que me llamaría cuando pudiera… de eso hacia un mes pero eso no era todo, al principio el me mandaba correos o mensajes de texto a diario diciéndome lo increíble que era Italia y lo bien que le estaba yendo allí pero con el paso del tiempo los mensajes comenzaron a llegar raramente y cuando escribía solo decían un par de palabras, le había dicho que iría a Italia a verlo pero el insistió en que no era necesario, no insistí mucho, pero no me gustaba estar sola… salí de mis pensamientos cuando escuche gritos, me levante y fui al salón que estaba a unos metros, era el salón de gimnasia.

-Jacob baja en este momento antes de que te caigas- grito uno de los amigos de Jacob, entre a la habitación, allí había tres chicos viendo a Jacob el cual estaba como si el columpio del trapecio fuera una barra de un pasamanos, estaba colgando balanceándose con el cuerpo adelante y atrás, el columpio colgaba mas o menos de cinco metros de alto y no había malla protectora abajo

-¿Qué cree que esta haciendo?- le pregunte a uno de los chicos

-No lo se, le dijimos que era peligroso pero no nos escucho, dijo que había visto a alguien hacerlo antes- me dijo el chico

-¡Jacob estas bien!- grito un chico, voltee hacia arriba y vi como Jacob solo estaba agarrado de con una mano al columpio del trapecio, corriendo me subí las escaleras donde estaban sujetos los columpios, tome uno y me impulse para alcanzar a Jacob, alcance a tomarlo de su brazo justo antes de que soltara totalmente del columpio, me estaba agarrando del columpio con las piernas y con los dos brazos tome uno de los brazos de Jacob, no podía tomarlo con uno porque era muy pesado para mi

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunte

-Si, gracias

-¿Qué estas loco? ¿En que estabas pensando?

-Lo lamento

-Bien, me columpiare para que alcances el columpio en el que estabas, te impulsaras para llegar a la plataforma- le dije, el asintió me impulse, el tomo el columpio, lo sostuve solo con una mano pero a Jacob se le escapo, sentí como el peso de Jacob aumentaba en un instante, sentí un tiròn en mi hombro, con pesar lo tome con mi otra mano

-Va de nuevo- le dije, el asintió, esta vez se logro agarrar del columpio, lo solté y el se impulso a la plataforma, cuando estuvo a salvo, me enderece e intente agarrar el columpio con mi mano pero al hacer fuerza en mi brazo surgió un dolor intenso, sin darme cuenta me solté y comencé a caer, debía aminorar la velocidad y el impacto de la caída, disminuí la velocidad haciendo algunas acrobacias y logre caer de pie disminuyendo el impacto notablemente, me senté en el suelo tomando mi hombro

-¡Bella! – Grito Jacob corriendo a mi lado-¿Cómo estas?

-Estoy bien- le dije levantándome, camine, tome mi portafolios y lo puse sobre mi hombro adolorido sin darme cuenta, grave error, me dolió fuertemente, deje caer mi portafolio

-Maldición- susurre, Jacob tomo mi portafolio

-Permíteme llevarte a la enfermería- me dijo Jacob tomando mi portafolio, yo asentí y fui con él a la enfermería.


	20. Reconciliación y saboteo

**HOLA NIÑAS! Pues solo estoy aquí para agradecerles por sus reviews y para darles la bienvenida al fic a :**

**Vicky-Cullen-Alice-Swan**

**Mapitha**

**Marii**

**Y LAS INVITO A LEER MI NUEVO FIC. BESOS :)**

**Reconciliación y primer imprevisto**

**Bella POV**

Jacob y yo fuimos a la enfermería.

-En verdad lo lamento, no creí que las cosas se salieran de control- me dijo Jacob

-Solo a ti se te ocurren hacer cosas como esas

-Lo lamento, en verdad pero al entrar a ese salón recordé rodas las veces que te acompañe a tus clases de gimnasia acrobática en Forks y me llamo la atención

-Ya no importa- le dije mientras entrábamos a la enfermería

-¡Ho Cielos! ¿Que sucedió?- pregunto la enfermera

-Me caí de las escaleras y me golpee el hombro- le metí a la enfermera

-No puede ser, ven siéntate aquí, quítate tu sudadera y te revisare- me dijo la enfermera, hice lo que me dijo y ella comenzó a revisar mi hombro

-Ya veo solo es una pequeño desgarre del músculo, algo que no se cure en mas de dos semanas- me dijo la enfermera, me vendo mi hombro y me dio ordenes de que tomar y que hacer, antes del toque del termino de la ultima clase Jacob y yo caminábamos por el pasillo al salón de usos múltiples

-¿Ya dije que lo lamento?- me pregunto

-Como mil veces

-En verdad te debo una gran disculpa, no solo que por mi culpa te lastimaste tu hombro si no por todos los malos momentos que te he hecho pasar en estos días- me dijo mientras nos sentábamos en suelo del salón

-Vaya ¿El presuntuoso Jacob Black me esta pidiendo disculpas?

-Si, pero no soy presuntuoso, no desde que llegue aquí, solo era así contigo porque me divertía- me dijo sonriendo, al ver mi cara de pocos amigos su sonrisa se borro de su rostro- Yo venia a Florida por otras intenciones, no para arruinar tu vida, como tu dijiste, juro que mi intención desde el primer momento era disculparme contigo pero al verme comenzaste a discutir conmigo y vi que esa era la única manera de llamar tu atención por ahora así que como un niño pequeño buscaba cualquier motivo para pelear contigo, después ya vería la manera de hablar en serio contigo… pero no creo que el mejor lugar sea la escuela ¿Te sigue gustando las bebidas calientes en una noche fría de invierno?

-Me encanta

-¿Quisieras ir a tomar un café conmigo después del ensayo?

-Solo si prometes poner empeño en los ensayos

-Lo prometo, por la garrita- me dijo sonriendo

-Por la garrita- le dije sonriendo- bien, he estado pensando lo que me dijiste hace una semana acerca de lo que aprendimos en las calles de Italia y recordé el festival que pasamos en Barcelona ¿Recuerdas como se bailaba la música española?

-¿Cuándo querías aprender pero te termine pisando, tal como ahora?

-Si, esa fue una de las pocas veces que bailamos juntos

-Si, lo recuerdo

-Bien, es algo sencillo que llamara la atención, solo tenemos que esforzarnos que sea impresionante

-Entendido, me esforzare- me dijo Jake sonriendo, yo asentí y comenzamos a calentar.

Unas horas después, alrededor de las seis Jake y yo salíamos de la academia, habíamos avanzado en esta tarde más de lo que habíamos avanzado en toda la semana, caminamos a una de las cafeterías cerca del campus, entramos, tomamos una mesa lejos de toda la gente y ordenamos dos capuchinos.

-¿Y porque es tan importante para ti este concurso?- me pregunto Jake

-Me eligieron para representar a toda la escuela, a mí entre tantas chicas, no quiero defraudarlos además que descubrí que me gusta bailar tanto como cantar- le dije

-Ya veo

-Pero ahora no estamos aquí para hablar de mí

-Cierto, pero realmente no se por donde comenzar

-Porque no empiezas desde que me dejaste aquella nota bajo mi puerta diciendo que lo nuestro se había terminado

-Pues… días antes encontré a Marco Vulturi en la entrada de la academia de artes a la que ibas con tu hermano, se acerco y me dio la oportunidad de unirme a su compañía, yo no lo rechace ya que de esa manera estaría a tu nivel

-¿A mi nivel?

-Si, no sabes lo que es que todo mundo hable de la persona que esta a tu lado y te des cuenta que no le llegas ni a los talones, que no puedes ofrecerle lo que realmente se merece, me sentí mal al escuchar que podrías estar con algún cantante famoso de ves de estar a mi lado, yo quería que cuando te vieran a mi lado pensara que era lo mejor para ti, quería estar a tu nivel y no ser el novio afortunado o ser al que en cualquier momento lo abandonarían

-¿Pero era necesario terminar conmigo por una nota de vez de decírmelo de frente?

-Marco supo como controlarme en ese momento, me dijo que si quería estar a tu nivel y crecer debía hacer lo que el dijera y antes de darme cuenta le obedecía en todo, me prohibió verte y "para impulsar mi carrera" debía de ser conocido por las personas y la prensa y la mejor manera que se le ocurrió era que saliera con la guapa pero escasa de talento y cerebro de Tanya Denali, aun no había hablado contigo, esa mañana fue todo lo que pude hacer, me escape de los tipos que me seguían por ordenes de Marco para ver que hacia y que no fuera de la disquera y te deje esa nota, después quise ir a hablar contigo pero antes de poder llegar a ti tu hermano me rompió la nariz

-Lamento eso, aunque debo decir que en ese momento no me importo, pero aun así es absurdo yo no necesitaba nada de lo que me dices yo solo te quería a ti por lo que eras mi Jake no por ser famoso o rico

-Si, pero habíamos hablado tanto de nuestro futuro que no pude evitar querer ofrecerte mas, hasta hace unos meses me entere de que Marco al ofrecerme su ayuda y el alejarme de ti solo era para perjudicar tu carrera pero Marco me "conservo" porque tenia talento

-Lo lamento

-No tienes porque lo importante es que ahora regrese al camino al que pertenezco ya que en ese camino que me ofreció recorrer Marco me perdí, perdí mi personalidad, mis ideales, mis ideas, hasta hace algunos meses pude volver a ver la realidad y me di cuenta que Marco Vulturi y su hijo son dos personas deplorables al igual que todas las personas que los rodean ya que los Vulturi les roban sus pensamientos, los hacen que actúen como ellos quieren, tienen la capacidad de convertir a esos jóvenes músicos en personas frívolas

-Vaya eso es nuevo, no sabia que Marco les hacia un "lavado de cerebro"

-Desgraciadamente si, Bell se que tu novio se fue a Italia y eso no es bueno

-Yo confío en Edward

-No es si confías en el o no, se trata de cuanto lo pueda manipular Marco, en verdad fue una mala decisión el que se fuera, supongo que se fue sin tu consentimiento

-No, yo le convencí de que se fuera

-¿Hace cuanto se fue?

-Hace dos meses y medio

-¿Y? ¿Cómo va todo?

-No estamos aquí para hablar de mi noviazgo- le dije escondiendo mi mano izquierda bajo la mesa, Jake me miro dándose cuenta de que algo iba mal

-Bell muéstrame tu mano izquierda- me dijo, puse mi mano sobre la mesa y el observo detenidamente el anillo que estaba en mi dedo anular

-Ese es un accesorio simplemente, sin significado alguno ¿Cierto?

-No, Edward me pidió que me casara con el cuando regresara a Italia

-Vaya… Supongo que el tatuaje que traes en el hombro dice su nombre ¿No es así?

-Si

-Entonces si su relación es tan fuerte como suena serlo todo estará bien

-Lo se

-Bien, entonces perdí por una tontería

-¿Qué perdiste?

-No que, quien, te perdí a ti

-Quizá lo nuestro no debía de ser, quizá nunca debimos estar juntos o intentar ser algo mas que amigos

-Entonces supongo que de ahora en adelante volveremos a ser amigos

-Claro, porque no, solo estaba enojada contigo porque dejaste de ser el Jake que pasaba las tardes después de la escuela conmigo cuidando de que no tropezara con algo y que hayas cambiado y te volviera un niño presumido, engreído y superficial

-No más eso- me dijo, yo sonreí

-Genial, entonces bienvenido viejo amigo

Al día siguiente por la mañana me encontraba en un estudio de la disquera ensayando pues la próxima semana tendría una pequeña presentación, estaba un poco distraída pues aun me costaba trabajo creer que haya recuperado a mi Jake, mi compañero de la infancia, nos divertiríamos mucho a partir de ahora como en los viejos tiempos .

Sacudí mi cabeza y me concentre en una de las canciones que cantaría.

No se como ni cuando

Me desperté extrañando tu pelo enmarañado bailando en mis manos

No supe en que momento me fui perdiendo lento

En uno de tus besos que llego en silencio

Me fui enredando y ya no puedo estar sin ti

Me esta gustando estar aquí

Eres tan alucinante, estridente y fascinante que no se como explicarte

Todo lo que siento, eres inimaginable, surrealista y desafiante

No me importa lo que digan tu eres lo que quiero

Me perteneces

Tu eres solamente mío

Me perteneces

Tu eres solamente mío

No se como ni cuando

Me fuiste acostumbrando a estar entre tus brazos y a sentirme a salvo

-¡Isabella Marie Swan!- entro gritando Eleazar al estudio con Jake tras de él

-Buenos días- le dije

-¡Dime que tú no fuiste la que cancelo la reservación del auditorio en el que te presentaras el próximo fin de semana!

-No yo no fui

-¡Pero alguien hizo una cancelación!- me grito Eleazar, solo me vino un nombre a la cabeza: Alec Vulturi

-No te preocupes Eleazar yo me encargo de eso

-Bien, espero que lo hagas- me dijo Eleazar dando media vuelta y saliendo del estudio- Esta niña me sacara canas verdes, moradas, azules…

-Vaya sigues siendo un dolor de cabeza para los mayores- me dijo Jake divertido

-Si, algo así- le dije tomando mi bolsa

-¿Adonde vas?

-Al auditorio para ver personalmente lo que sucedió

-¿Te importa si voy contigo?

-No, vamos- le dije, nos fuimos en mi auto al auditorio

-La canción que estabas cantando, no me suena de tus canciones de tus discos anteriores ¿La conozco?

-Fue mi primer sencillo, solo lo toque un par de veces pero no lo incluí en ninguno de mis disco, a Eleazar le pareció buena idea sacarla en esta presentación

-¿Fue la que me escribiste?

-Si- le dije mientras me estacionaba y salía del auto

-Vaya… ¿Qué este auditorio no le pertenece a uno de los amigos de Billy y Charlie?

-Así es- le dije mientras entrábamos e íbamos a recepción

-Buenos días señorita ¿Con quien puedo hablar acerca de las reservaciones del auditorio?- le pregunte a la recepcionista

-En un momento la paso a la oficina del señor Richard

-Gracias- le dije, minutos después nos hizo pasar a una de las oficinas, Jake y yo nos sentamos frente al escritorio donde estaba el tal Richard

-Buenos días señorita, señor

-Buenos días- le dije

-¿En que puedo ayudarles?- nos pregunto Richard

-Vera, hace algunas semanas apartamos este auditorio para una presentación y esta mañana nos avisaron que esta había sido cancelada, pero da la casualidad que nadie en el equipo fue, quería que por favor me de los datos de la persona que hizo dicha cancelación

-¿Qué evento es?

-Una presentación de la disquera Denali, de Isabella Swan – le dije, al escuchar esto pude jurar que ese señor palideció

-Lo lamento pero no tengo esos datos- dijo revisando unas hojas

-Entonces quiero restaurar dicho evento- le dije

-Lo lamento pero no es posible, hay otro evento que ocupo ese lugar,

-Ok, mire señor Richard se que tras esto estuvo un Vulturi, para ser exactos Alec Vulturi, no se cuanto dinero le haya dado pero apuesto a que el señor Stefan Blad, el dueño del auditorio, no le gustara que gente en su equipo sea tan fácil de sobornar

-Señorita no se de que habla además que llevo muchos años trabajando aquí y el señor Stefan confía en mi no le creerá dichos falsos y no puedo hacer nada para restaurar su evento, lo lamento

-Creo que no nos hemos entendido señor Richard y ciertamente no sabe con quien habla- le dije, pero un toque en la puerta nos interrumpió

-Adelante- dijo el señor Richard y para mi suerte Stefan estaba entrando a la habitación

-Buenos días Richard- dijo Stefan entrando y mirándonos a Jake y a mí, me levante y abrace a Stefan

-Hola tío- le salude abrazándolo, Stefan solía visitarme a menudo cuando era pequeña, pasaba mucho tiempo conmigo y yo lo llamaba tío pues lo quería mucho ya que jugaba conmigo y solía regalarme mil y un cosas y como a mi papa no le importo dicho apodo desde entonces le digo tío

-Hola sobrinita ¿Cómo esta la mas hermosa del mundo?- me dijo estrechándome amorosamente entre sus brazos

-Muy bien, gracias- le dije soltándolo, Jake estrecho la mano de Stefan

-Hola muchacho, vaya has crecido mucho- le dijo Stefan-¿Y que hacen por aquí?

-Pues venia a supervisar que el evento que tengo aquí el próximo fin de semana este en orden- le dije

-Yo también vine a ver eso, me emocione mucho al oír que mi sobrina favorita iba a venir a verme, ¿Me darás pases a Backstage?

-Temo que no podrá ser así porque el señor Richard me dijo que estaba cancelado el evento y que ya había ocupado la fecha pero nadie de mi grupo de trabajo lo hizo tío y el señor Richard no sabe decirme quien fue- le dije haciendo un puchero

-¡¿Cómo es eso?- grito Stefan llendo al escritorio, yo sonreí yo sabia que algo así sucedería si escogía un lugar conocido donde Alec no tuviera la oportunidad de arruinarme ya que Stefan no tenia familia y consideraba como familia a sus amigos y sus hijos ya que fueron amigos desde la niñez hasta hoy en día Billy, Eleazar, Stefan y Charlie.

-Lo lamento, pero fue un error mío, todo esta bien, la fecha de los eventos son el sábado y el domingo de la próxima semana- dijo el señor Richard, Stefan me volteo a ver con una sonrisa

-¿Lo ves pequeña? Todo esta excelente ¿Entonces si me darás pases a backstage?

-Por supuesto, eres mi tío favorito

-Bien, pues si no hay nada mas que aclarar los invito a almorzar- nos dijo Stefan

-Muchas gracias por su atención señor Richard- le dije despidiéndome y saliendo de la oficina, pude percibir un suspiro de alivio y un susurro que decía algo así como "Resulto ser la sobrinita" yo solo sonreí, todo iba bien, el marcador iba Bella 1 Alec 0


	21. Saboteos

**DICLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A SM **

**FELIZ NAVIDAD CHICAS!**

**Saboteos**

**Bella POV**

El Lunes por la mañana llegue temprano a la escuela, al llegar Alice se acerco a mi dando saltitos.

-Buenos días Bell`s ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana?- me dijo Alice, tras de ella venían los demás chicos

-¿Esas son ojeras?- me pregunto Rose acercándose a mi, Alice me miro con horror, le dio sus cuadernos a Jasper y saco de su bolsa un corrector que me puso para borrar las ojeras

-¡Listo!- dijo Alice feliz

-¿No has dormido bien Bella?- me pregunto Jasper

-No- le dije bostezando

-Vaya mi hermanota de seguro se desvelo jugando videojuegos- dijo Emmett

-Emm yo no juego videojuegos en casa ni siquiera tengo- le dije

-¡Por eso iras esta tarde a jugar conmigo!- dijo Emmett feliz, yo sonreí

-No, lo lamento pero debo ir a la disquera después de clases toda esta semana, a Irina no le gustara eso

-¿Podemos ir contigo?- me pregunto Emmett haciendo una cara de cachorro

-¡Si! Hace mucho que no vemos a Eleazar- dijo Alice feliz

-Si quieren y después podemos ir a cenar- les dije

-OK, entonces esta decidido- dijo Rose

-Buenos días- dijo una voz tras de mi, era la voz de Jake

-Hola- dijeron Alice y Rose

-Buenos días- dijo Jasper, Emmett le gruño, yo voltee a ver a Jake

-Prepárense para la guerra- dijo Alice escondiéndose tras su carpeta

-Hola Jake no conoces a mis amigos ¿cierto?

-No

-Bien ellos son Alice y Emmett Cullen y Rosalie y Jasper Hale

-Un placer yo soy Jacob Black, espero que nos llevemos bien

-Si, claro- dijo Jasper, Emmett le volvió a gruñir

-Lo lamento no le gustan los extraños- dijo Rosalie

-¿Te gustaría ir a cenar con nosotros hoy por la noche?- le pregunte

-Claro- me dijo Jacob tomando mi portafolio-Bueno los veo después tengo que llevar a Bell a su clase

-Adiós chicos- les dije caminando al lado de Jake

Sobra decir que a la hora del almuerzo las chicas me interrogaron, yo solo les dije que había recuperado a mi mejor amigo y que todo a partir de ahora iba a estar bien entre él y yo.

Después de la escuela todos fuimos a la disquera, Eleazar se sorprendió al ver a los dos hermanos Cullen, pero creo que no fue una sorpresa muy grata pues al saber que se quedarían un rato conmigo se fue a esconder a su oficina, afortunadamente Alice y Emmett no hicieron mucho desorden, solo pusieron de cabeza una cabina de grabación y un salón de ensayos. Después del ensayo fuimos a cenar una pizza, afortunadamente Emmett y Jake comenzaron a llevarse bien ya que el era el que mas me preocupaba pues no iba por allí gruñéndole a la gente y por los demás chicos no hubo problema lo aceptaron en el circulo de amigos fácilmente, alrededor de las ocho llegue a casa, con un suspiro de resignación cerré la puerta tras de mi, mire mi alrededor oscuro y no pude evitar sentirme sola, no prendí las luces y me senté un rato en el jardín a ver la luna hasta alrededor de la una de la mañana… tal y como el día anterior.

Así paso una semana entera, no podía evitar quedarme viendo la luna por horas y horas pensando el porque Edward no me había llamado o por lo menos contestado a mis llamadas y mensajes ¿Qué iba mal? No podía evitar el sentirme sola y triste y por mas que lo intentaba disimular frente a los demás chicos no podía esconderlo, por suerte allí siempre estaba Jake para hacer que una sonrisa se asomara por mi rostro, pero ahora debía ser fuerte y mostrar mi mejor sonrisa, estaba en mi camerino a unas horas de dar mi concierto en el auditorio, miraba fijamente mi celular que estaba sobre el tocador esperando que sonara y fuera milagrosamente Edward… pero nada sucedió, me levante de la silla y comencé a vocalizar, minutos después Eleazar entro a mi camerino, estaba mas pálido de lo habitual.

-Dime que aquí esta Ben- me dijo mirando todo el camerino

-No, se suponía que estaba en su camerino

-¡No aparece! Llevamos media hora buscándolo- me dijo Eleazar sentándose en el sillón

-¿Cómo es que no aparece?- le pregunte exaltada, se suponía que habría un invitado sorpresa en mi concierto y ese invitado era Ben ¿Cómo les voy a decir que no aparece el invitado que cantaría un par de canciones conmigo?

-¿Qué haremos?- me pregunto Eleazar, en ese momento Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Stefan y Jake entraron al camerino

-¡Jake! Tienes que ayudarme- le dije, Eleazar también lo miro

-¡Genial! JB será el remplazo- dijo Eleazar aliviado- Bien ven conmigo al camerino de al lado para que te cambies

-Pero yo…- intentaba decir Jake mientras Eleazar lo jalaba fuera de mi camerino, yo me senté en el sillón aliviada

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Alice sentándose a mi derecha, Rose se sentó a mi izquierda, Jasper se quedo de pie al lado de la puerta al igual que Stefan y Emmett miraba lo que había en todas las botellitas de colores que había en el tocador

-Pues que Ben desapareció- le dije, en ese momento entro un ayudante de producción con un ramo de flores

-Esto es para usted- me dijo

-Gracias, ponlo con los demás- le dije, el asintió, lo acomodo al lado de los otros y salio

-¡Es hermoso!- grito Alice emocionada yendo a ver el arreglo floral- Bell`s, este adorno te lo mando Alec Vulturi con una nota que dice: "Suerte, espero que encuentres a Ben a tiempo"

-¿Así que fue él?- dije enojada levantándome a ver la nota que Alice sostenía en sus manos, lo rompí en pequeños cachitos y lo tire a la basura

-Así que este es su segundo golpe- dijo Rosalie ya que les había contado lo que había sucedido con la reservación del auditorio

-Si pero no contaba con que Jake fuera a ayudarme o intentara ayudarme- les dije, minutos después entro Jake, los chicos se fueron.

-Gracias por tu ayuda Jake- le dije

-Si sale esto bien prometo invitarlos a todos a cenar- dijo Eleazar saliendo del camerino

-Bien, las canciones que cantare son muy populares, espero con todo el corazón que las hayas escuchado antes, no tienes que cantar mucho, solo los coros así será más fácil para ti

-No te preocupes conozco todas tus canciones

-¿En verdad?

-Si, son buenas canciones- me dijo, yo comencé a gritar de felicidad y lo abrace y comencé a besarlo en la mejilla y una y otra vez

-Gracias, gracias, gracias en verdad te debo una Jake

-No te preocupes preciosa ¿Para que están los amigos?

Para mi suerte todo salio perfecto, como lo había dicho Jake se sabía cada una de mis canciones y a los fans les gusto, al terminar el concierto me tome un par de fotos con algunos chicos que ganaron pases a backstage, después fuimos a mi camerino los chicos y yo.

-¡Felicidades todo salio excelente!- grito Eleazar feliz, todos celebraban, de repente escuche como golpeaban la pared del camerino, al parecer nadie mas lo había escuchado, salí de mi camerino, con los chicos tras de mi, y fui al camerino de al lado, al armario, lo abrí y allí amarrado de pies y manos y con la boca tapada estaba Ben, le quite la cinta canela que tenia en la boca

-¿Cómo estas Ben?- le pregunte

-Bien gracias- me dijo, Eleazar le desato las manos y Jasper los pies

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí muchacho?- le pregunto Stefan

-Alguien me golpeo la cabeza, perdí la conciencia y cuando desperté estaba aquí- dijo Ben sin duda alguna esto había sido obra de alguno de los tipos que trabajaban para Alec.

Toda la semana habían sucedido cosas extrañas como en el estudio donde ensayaba en la disquera quedara destrozado, algunos de los contratos que tenia fueron puesto en duda a tal punto de intentar quitármelos, que varios de los auditorios en los que me presentaría fines de semanas próximos en Alemania, Londres y California me cancelaran y cosas como esas pero con lo que no contaba Alec es que mi talento estaba aumentando y mi prestigio y fama con el, todas las compañías sabían que era una gran ganancia para ellos el que yo cantara para ellos y me dieron contratos mejores y los auditorios al ver las ganancias restauraron mis conciertos eso me alegraba ya que era consideraba una de las mejores voces juveniles del momento, era reconocida a todos los sitio a los que iba, era invitada a grandes e importantes fiestas, mis fans iban en aumento y mis disco se vendían excelentemente, esto servia para distraerme un poco del sentimiento de soledad al igual que mi amigo Jake estuviera a mi lado haciéndome sonreír.

-Tierra llamando a Bell ¿Me escuchas? Tienes que bajar de esa nube- me dijo Jake parándose frente a mi y pasando su mano frente a mi cara

-Lo lamento ¿Qué decías?- le pregunte

-Que es hora de abordar el avión preciosa- me dijo tomando mi bolsa y mi mano y jalándome con el hacia donde estaba Irina y mi hermano, estábamos por salir a Francia en uno de los jets de mi padre ya que allí seria la competencia de baile el día de mañana por la tarde.

-¿Y donde me dijiste que fueron los otros concursos?- me pregunto Jake

-Los seccionales en California, estatales en Londres, zonales en Francia, nacionales en Canadá y mundiales en Florida

-Vaya eso se escucha bien- dijo Jake

-Pero van a competir no de vacaciones- dijo Irina

-Y ¿En cuanto tiempo serán los nacionales y el mundial?- me pregunto Jake

-Un mes después de cada competencia- dijo Seth

-¡¿Un mes?- pregunto Jake exaltado

-Tranquilo todo estará bien- le dije mientras subíamos al avión. El vuelo fue tranquilo ya que dormí la mayor parte del tiempo mientras escuchaba música, los chicos platicaron en el camino y vieron películas, afortunadamente Seth ya se había incontentado con Jake, de no ser así en un viaje tan largo como este se hubieran matado el uno al otro. Llegamos al hotel, nos instalamos y dormimos ya que al día siguiente nos levantaríamos desde temprano para hacer un último ensayo, como era de esperarse el tiempo se pasó rápidamente cuando nos abinamos dado cuenta ya teníamos que salir al escenario a presentar nuestro numero.

-Inhala, exhala- le decía a Jake ya que se veía sumamente nervioso

-Hay tanta gente allá afuera- me dijo asomándose

-No te preocupes, estuvimos ensayando todo saldrá excelente

-Si, todo saldrá bien, todo saldrá bien- dijo respirando profundamente y después salimos a la pista de baile a mostrar lo que habíamos estado preparando, al principio Jake se puso nervioso pero logro superarlo, cuando menos se dio cuenta nuestro numero se termino, salimos de la pista después de agradecer los aplausos.

-¿Lo ves? todo salio perfectamente- le dije, el sonrío

-Tienes razón- me dijo con una gran sonrisa, miramos un par de números mas y después anunciaron la tabla de posiciones, Jake y yo quedamos en el primer puesto, Jake estaba feliz de la vida, después Irina, Seth y yo fuimos a celebrar un poco.

-¡Genial! fue primer lugar Bell- me decía Jake feliz, el y yo caminábamos por las calles, Seth e Irina se habían perdido en algún lugar

-Si, hiciste un buen trabajo Jake- le dije sin mucho entusiasmo, el me miro

-¿Qué sucede? Bell

-Voy a ir a Italia, necesito que por favor me cubras- le dije sin mirarlo y sin rodeos

- ¿A Italia?

-Si, se que Edward me dijo que no fuera pero no puedo estar mas tiempo con esta incertidumbre- le dije

-Esta bien, si eso necesitas para volver a sonreír cuenta conmigo - me dijo, yo lo mire y le sonreí

-Eres el mejor Jake- le dije mientras lo abrazaba, fui al hotel por mi equipaje y después Jake me acompaño al aeropuerto, le diría a los chicos que estaba dormida y mañana por la mañana cuando regresaran a Florida les diría lo que había partido a Italia.

-Suerte Bell- me dijo Jake

-Gracias, te veré pronto señor soy el numero uno

-¡Si! Soy el numero uno en el baile… bueno somos los numero uno, somos una gran pareja

-Ok, buen viaje a Florida

-Te veré pronto tenemos que arrasar de nuevo en los nacionales

-Claro ve pensando que música quieres bailar

-Ok, esta vez yo eligiere

-Trato, solo que no sea hip hop o algo asi- le dije mientras besaba su mejilla y me iba a la sala de espera.


	22. El comienzo del derrumbe

**El comienzo del derrumbe**

Al llegar a Italia pedí un taxi y le di la dirección de la casa de Edward, al llegar le pague al taxista, le di las gracias y me baje del taxi, frente a mi estaba la nueva casa de mi novio, suspire y saque la llave que Edward me había mandado por correo pocos días después de su partida, entre, la casa era parecida a la que estaba en Florida, de estilo minimalista pero la diferencia era que esta casa tenia decoraciones mas masculinas, claramente se podía ver que vivía solo, al entrar una señora con algunas canas se acerco a mi.

-Hola buenas noches ¿Esta Edward?- le pregunte

-Claro señorita esta en su estudio ¿Quiere que le diga al joven Cullen que esta aquí?

-No gracias, soy Isabella Swan, su novia, si me lo permite yo puedo ir a buscarlo al estudio, solo dígame donde esta

-Si señorita Swan, he escuchado de usted, el estudio esta subiendo las escaleras tercera puerta a la derecha

-Liliana sube mi café en este momento- escuche que gritaba Edward desde el piso de arriba

-Así que usted se llama Liliana, es un placer

-Igual señorita Swan

-Bella, solo dígame Bella

-Con su permiso señorita Bella tengo que ir por el café del joven, con su permiso- me dijo la señora caminando, supongo yo que a la cocina, yo la seguí, la mire servir una tasa con café y ponerla en una charola

-¿Le importa si yo la entrego?- le pregunto a la señora la cual me miro con sorpresa

-Señorita ¿Qué hace aquí? Si el joven Cullen se entera que usted estuvo aquí se enojara

-¿Por qué? ¿Esta prohibido entrar a la cocina?

-Usted no debería tomarse la molestia de estar en la cocina lo que necesite solo necesita pedírmelo

-¿Edward le dijo eso?

-Si señorita, el joven Cullen no viene a la cocina nunca todo se le es llevado como es debido

-Vaya ¿Y suele gritarle como lo hizo hace un momento?

-Lo que pide el joven Cullen se le es dado en el momento

-Ya veo, bueno, no se preocupe no se enterara de que estuve aquí ¿Pero me permitiría entregarle eso a Edward?

-Lo lamento señorita pero no puedo permitir que haga un trabajo que le corresponde a la servidumbre

-No se preocupe no me romperé las uñas, además ¿Qué tiene de malo hacerlo?- le dije tomando la charola y sonriéndole, ella me regreso la sonrisa un poco preocupada, salí de la cocina y subí las escaleras, en la tercera puerta a la derecha toque la puerta-

-Adelante- dijo Edward, me sentí un poco nerviosa, como cuando no ves en mucho tiempo a una persona y estas preocupada si vas a ser capaz de reconocerla entre tanta gente que te rodea, respire profundo y entre, el salón era espacioso y con un hermoso tapiz, Edward estaba de espalda a la puerta tocando el piano, deje la charola en una mesa que estaba frente a un enorme librero con muchos libros de diferentes colores y tamaños.

-Déjame la tasa en la mesa y puedes retirarte, espero que lo hayas preparado bien

-Vaya ¿Desde cuando eres tan mandón?- le dije sentándome en una silla entre el librero y frente a la mesa, desentono la melodía que tocaba y volteo a verme

-¿Isabella? ¿Y a que se debe esta sorpresa?- me dijo sin mucho entusiasmo

-Estaba en Francia y vine a saludar- le dije sin pararme de mi lugar, si todo hubiera estado en su lugar, una pareja que se ve después de mucho tiempo estaría feliz abrazándose o besándose y no preguntando el porque de la visita y con aquella actitud de Edward no estaba segura de acercarme ¿Qué haría él? ¿Me rechazaría diciéndome "No esperaba verte" No quería arriesgarme

-¿Algún concierto?

-No, mis presentaciones comienzan dentro de tres semanas, fue por el concurso de baile, lo escribí en el último correo

-Ha… últimamente no he podido revisar mi correo, he estado muy ocupado y… ¿Quién es tu nuevo compañero?

-Jake

-¿Jake?

-Jacob Black- le dije, el iba a decirme algo pero su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar

-Permíteme- me dijo y contesto, suspire y salí del salón, baje y me senté en el sillón de la sala

-¿Quiere algo de tomar?- me pregunto Lilian acercándose a mi

-Si, por favor un vaso de agua

-Enseguida- me dijo yendo a la cocina, saque mi celular y le envíe un mensaje a Jake diciéndole que ya había llegado

-Aquí tiene- me dijo Lilian dándome el vaso de agua

-Gracias- le dije sonriendo, ella me sonrío y se retiro, minutos después comenzó a sonar mi celular

-¿Bueno? –Conteste pero no se escuchaba nada, mire la pantalla, era Jake-¿Hola?

-¿Bue—me—cuchas?- dijo Jake con la comunicación interferida, me pare del sillón y comencé a caminar

-¿Me escuchas?- le pregunte pero no obtuve respuesta, puse el altavoz-¿Me escuchas?

-No—e—cucho—me dijo Jake, salí de la casa- ¿Bella?

-¿Me oyes?- le pregunte

-Si ya te escucho- me dijo

-Bien ¿Cómo esta todo por allá?- le pregunte mientras me sentaba en uno de los escalones de la entrada

-Pues hace apenas unos minutos me pude librar de Irina, estuvo empeñada en despertarte, fue difícil convencerla que te sentías mal… nos explico a Seth y a mi el itinerario minuto a minuto del día de mañana- me dijo

-¿Además del itinerario dijo algo mas?

-Pues desapareció con tu hermano porque hubo una junta de último momento, el nacional fue adelantado, se hará dentro de tres semanas y mañana que lleguemos a Florida nos esperaran en el aeropuerto el director de la academia de artes junto con otros profesores importantes y directores de otras academias

-¿Es una broma cierto? Dime que es una broma

-Es una broma

-¿Por qué haces bromas como esa?

-Te dije que era broma porque tú me pediste que dijera eso pero no es una broma

-¿Desde cuando eres el señor gracioso?

-Pues no lo se hace unas horas era el señor numero uno

-¡Jake!

-Lo siento, pero la buen noticia es que nuestro vuelo se pospuso ¿Crees poder llegar a las diez a Francia?

-¿De Palermo a Marsella? Yo creo que si. Tendré que salir temprano mañana por la mañana

-Ok, bueno Bell te veo mañana en la mañana ¿Quieres que vaya por ti al aeropuerto?

-Te lo agradecería mucho

-Ok y… antes de que me olvide ¿Qué vas a hacer con tus conciertos que se avecinan? El concurso es el Viernes y dos horas después sales a Londres, tendrás que ensayar tus canciones y lo que presentaremos en el concurso

-¿Se lo dijiste a Irina?

-No, ¿Me viste cara de tu secretario personal?

-De hecho esos planes nos incluye a los dos Jake, Eleazar decidió que irías conmigo a todos mis viajes para que cantaras conmigo y así promocionar tu carrera en la disquera Denali, así que la pregunta es ¿Soportaras tu el ritmo?

-Obvio ¿Olvidas con quien hablas?

-Presumido, bueno entonces arreglaremos nuestros horarios a partir de mañana

-Ok pero tiene que quedar tiempo libre para nosotros, quiero que vayamos a una pista a practicar con las patinetas y las bicis

-Claro, bueno ya me voy, te mando por mensaje de texto a que hora salgo de Palermo y a que hora llego a Marsella

-Ok espero tu mensaje preciosa

-Ok, besos- le dije antes de colgar, suspire y mire el cielo

-Vaya creí que te llevabas mal con ese tal Black- dijo Edward tras de mi

-No te había escuchado- le dije sin quitar la mirada del cielo

-No, estabas muy ocupada hablando con tu amigo

-Si, nos reconciliamos hace poco- le dije

-¿El va a viajar contigo?

-Si, tres fines de semanas o quizá cuatro- le dije el iba a decirme algo pero su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar de nuevo

-Lo lamento- me dijo contestando su celular y entrando a la casa, yo suspire y entre tras él, camine a la cocina y allí estaba la señora Liliana lavando trastes

-Hola- le dije sentándome en una silla frente a la mesa

-Hola señorita ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-¿Le importa si le hago compañía?

-En absoluto es un placer

-Gracias, creo que después de todo fue una mala idea venir sin avisarle a Edward ¿Siempre esta ocupado?

-Si señorita, las mayoría de las veces esta hablando por teléfono o fuera de casa pero algunas veces vienen sus amigos, como el señor Vulturi y otros jóvenes

-¿Alec Vulturi?

-Así es señorita

-Ya veo- le dije ¿Cómo era posible eso? Se suponían que a Alec no lo podía ver ni en pintura ¿Cómo era posible que ahora lo invitara a su casa? Definitivamente esto no me agradaba

-¿Y cuanto tiempo estará por aquí señorita? Su compañía es agradable

-Solo esta noche, si me permite tengo que hacer una llamada al aeropuerto

-Adelante

-Gracias- le dije y marque al aeropuerto- Bunas noches señorita quiero reservar un boleto en primera clase en un vuelo de Palermo a Marsella

-El primer vuelo sale a las 7 A.M. – me dijo una señorita

-Esta bien por favor a nombre de Isabella Swan

-Muy bien entonces le confirmo un vuelo a las 7 A.M. primera clase con destino de Palermo a Marsella a nombre de la señorita Isabella Swan

-Si, esta bien

-¿Necesita algo mas?

-No gracias

-Que tenga buenas noches, gracias por elegir nuestra aerolínea

-Si gracias- le dije y colgué, recargue mi frente en la mesa y suspire, estaba cansada, minutos después de estar así escuche a Edward llamarme desde la sala, salí de la cocina y fui a la sala

-Allí estas Bella tengo que salir, un compromiso de ultimo minuto ¿Quieres venir?- me pregunto Edward, ya se había cambiado

-No gracias, no quiero ser mas inoportuna de lo que ya fui, yo te esperare aquí

-No te preocupes por eso, todo esta bien, prometo no tardar - me dijo dándome un beso en la frente y abrazándome

-Ok te estaré esperando- le dije, el asintió y salio de la casa, yo regrese a la cocina

-Liliana ¿Te importaría enseñarme por favor el cuarto de huéspedes?

-Por supuesto señorita, por favor sígame- me dijo, tome mi maleta y la seguí, subimos las escaleras y una habitación antes de la última abrió una puerta la señora- El cuarto del joven Cullen es el que esta enfrente

-Gracias- le dije

-Si no necesita mas me retiro

-Gracias, buenas noches- le dije

-Que tenga buenas noches señorita- me dijo antes de cerrar la puerta después de que saliera, me asome por el balcón y se veía la piscina, me quede allí un rato, mire mi reloj de pulsera y eran las diez, al parecer ya había pasado una hora desde que miraba el reflejo de la luna en el agua, entre a la habitación y saque mi computadora portátil de mi bolsa de mano y termine de hacer loa ajustes del balanceo que tenia que entregarle a mi padre de la empresa, mientras enviaba el correo, tome una frazada, me tape, me recosté en mi costado derecho y recargue mi cabeza en mi brazo derecho mientras miraba la computadora, no se a que hora me quede profundamente dormida.

Desperté alrededor de las cinco de la mañana, me levante, guarde mi computadora, me cambie, tome mi maleta y salí de la habitación, no pude soportar la tentación de asomarme a la habitación de Edward, sin hacer ruido deje mi maleta en el suelo y abrí la puerta, Edward estaba profundamente dormido, me acerque y lo mire por unos momentos, acaricie su mejilla, se veía tan lindo durmiendo, deposite un beso ligero, apenas perceptivo, en sus labios y salí de la habitación, baje a la cocina y allí estaba Liliana preparando el desayuno

-Buenos días señorita le estoy preparando el desayuno para que pueda partir- me dijo Liliana cuando entre a la cocina

-Muchas gracias no debiste de molestarte

-No se preocupe, espero que regrese pronto de visita

-Si, gracias- le dije sonriendo, la señora me regreso la sonrisa y me sirvió el desayuno y después se retiro, no tenia mucha hambre, en realidad no tenia ganas de comer pero seria de mala educación dejar el desayuno que la señora Liliana se molesto en prepararme así que lo fui comiendo despacio mientras pensaba en que pasaría a partir de ahora, tenia un mal presentimiento y una gran nostalgia como cuando te tienes que despedir de alguien a quien ya no veras mas, era como un nudo en mi garganta y un inmenso dolor en mi corazón, una lagrima rodó por mi mejilla, la limpie en el momento en el que la sentí deslizarse por mi piel, sacudí la cabeza y me apresure a desayunar ya que si no me apresuraba llegaría tarde, después de terminar de desayunar, tome mi maleta, la colgué sobre mi hombro, deje los trastes sucios en el fregadero y salí de la cocina.

-¿Ya te vas?- me pregunto Edward bajando de las escaleras

-Si, mi vuelo sale a las siete, lamento si te desperté, no era mi intención- le dije esperándolo al inicio de las escaleras

-Sentí tu presencia en mi habitación y por supuesto que sentí tu beso ¿Era tu despedida?

-No quería molestarte, debiste llegar muy noche y debes estar cansado, tomare un taxi

-No permitiré eso- me dijo tomando mi maleta- Yo te llevare y nada de peros

-Ok- le dije con una sonrisa, subimos a su auto y nos dirigimos al aeropuerto, no hablamos en el camino, por primera vez experimentaba un silencio incomodo con Edward así que me dedique a mirar por el cristal las calles que pasábamos, al llegar al aeropuerto Edward se estaciono y me acompaño hasta las escaleras eléctricas que conducían a las salas de espera.

-Bueno es hora de irme- le dije parándome frente a él, lo mire a los ojos, ya no reconocía su mirada, antes con solo mirar sus ojos podía saber lo que pensaba o sentía ahora sus miradas eran indescifrables para mi, acaricie su mejilla con delicadeza, me pare de puntitas y lo abrace.

-Que tengas un buen viaje- me dijo al oído, yo asentí y le di un beso en la mejilla

-Gracias, te amo Edward, no lo olvides por favor- le dije mientras quitaba el brillo labial que había dejado en su mejilla, di media vuela y subí por las escaleras mecánicas.

Espere poco antes de abordar el avión, en todo el camino no pude evitar llorar ya que el vacío en mi corazón era mas doloroso que antes de ir a Italia pero debía de controlarme, al llegar al aeropuerto de Marsella pase al baño, limpie mis lagrimas y puse una gran sonrisa que daría a entender al mundo que todo estaba bien. Jake me esperaba, cuando lo vi lo abrace

-Bienvenida- me dijo Jake tomando mi maleta

-Gracias- le dije mientras le sonreía

-Es hora de irnos estoy seguro que Irina y tu hermano ya se dieron cuenta de tu ausencia

-Ok, no quiero que Irina se ponga histérica y comience a gritarme

-Ni yo así que es mejor apresurarnos


	23. Derrumbe inevitable

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A S.M.**

**Derrumbe inevitable**

**Bella POV**

Corría por los alrededores de central Park pensando en lo que había sucedido en los últimos meses, habían sido dos meses muy extenuantes ya que había estado ocupada ensayando para los nacionales, ensayando para los conciertos que estaba por dar, los contratos que debía cumplir y como peso extra lidiar con la tristeza de mi corazón y con los intentos fallidos de Alec de arruinar mi carrera pero el lado positivo era que había podido sacar adelante todo, en los nacionales habíamos quedado en segundo puesto y la competencia mundial seria en tan solo una semana y media y teníamos grandes posibilidades de ganar el primer puesto, los conciertos se habían extendido y duraron un mes y medio recorriendo mas de diez países, los contratos fueron finalizados exitosamente y con mas éxito del que esperaba y había podido superar todas las dificultades que Alec me había puesto en el camino, con lo referente a mi corazón era otra historia ya que, como era de esperarse, seguía sin recibir llamada alguna de Edward y yo me estaba cansando de escribir correos o hacer llamadas a su celular sin respuesta alguna, unos días después de que regrese de Marsella regrese a vivir a mi departamento ya que la sensación de soledad era menos,

Corría escuchando música mientras pensaba en el que hacer con respecto a mi relación con Edward ya que para terminar de variar la prensa estaba diciendo que nuestra relación ya se había acabado pues nos tomaron fotos en el aeropuerto de Francia y decían que esa se veía como un adiós definitivo y que yo estaba ahora con Jake y Edward con Tanya, a la opinión de la prensa y mía una persona hueca y escasa de talento artístico. Después de correr un par de horas me detuve y me senté bajo un árbol a mirar el lago, quite los audífonos de mis oídos.

-Buenos días Isabella- escuche que me decía una voz a mi lado, yo no voltee, ya que esa era la voz del pesado de Alec Vulturi

-Buenos días- le dije de mala gana ya que el no contestar era de mala educación

-Que hermosa mañana no esperaba encontrarte aquí

-Yo vivo en Florida Alec, la que no esperaba verte era yo ya que tú vives a kilómetros de aquí- le dije mientras me levantaba y comenzaba a caminar lejos de él pero Alec se paro frente a mí.

-Vine especialmente para verte

-Tu presencia siempre trae algo malo y arruina mi día así que yo me voy- le dije tratando de irme pero el me tapo el paso

-¿Por qué la prisa? De hecho me gustaría hablar contigo ¿Por qué no vamos a desayunar juntos?

-No gracias, tengo mejores cosas que hacer- le dije dando media vuelta pero el volvió a taparme el paso

-Bien entonces seré directo… todos los obstáculos que te pongo los superas porque creciste como artista, algo que no esperaba que sucediera, estuve pensando y hace unos días me reuní con tu querido novio y vi que también su carrera a crecido mucho a partir de que entro a la disquera Vulturi así que pensé que quizá si no podía tirar tu carrera si podría deshacerme completamente de la carrera de tu novio

-Eso seria muy bajo incluso para una víbora como tu

-No querida se llama ventaja, el trato es el siguiente: aceptas ser parte de la disquera de los Vulturis y a cambio yo dejo en paz a Edward Cullen o me das tu carrera por la de tu novio

-¿Estas bromeando cierto?

-No, en absoluto, así que tienes de tarea pensarlo, mañana te veré a medio día en la cafetería francesa del centro comercial para que me des una respuesta, adiós hermosura- me dijo yéndose yo lo mire alejarse con rabia, camine a mi departamento y al llegar me bañe y me cambie, después me senté en la terraza de mi recamara a ver el cielo mientras abrazaba un cojín de mi cama, escuche mi celular sonar y sonar pero no le hice caso solo pensaba en el que hacer ¿Qué era lo correcto?

Me desperté alrededor de las diez y media ya que no había podido conciliar el sueño hasta muy tarde, me bañe, me cambie y alrededor de las once y media salí de mi casa al centro comercial, al llegar me senté en una banca frente a la cafetería, cuando vi que Alec iba a entrar lo jale del brazo a una zona apartada que había al terminar el pasillo, entre el barandal y un enorme arreglo floral que nos cubría a ambos

-¿No íbamos a desayunar juntos el día de hoy?- me pregunto Alec-

-Yo nunca dije eso, solo vine a decirte lo que decidí

-Ok, te escucho querida

-Renuncio a mi carrera y a cambio dejaras en paz a Edward

-¿Es una broma cierto?

-No, tú me diste a elegir, yo ya elegí

-¿Estas dispuesta a dar tu carrera por la persona que no te ha llamado desde que llego a Italia?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia

-No sabes como es realmente ese chico ahora, fue tan fácil de manipular, ahora es un miembro de la disquera de los Vulturi como los demás, superficial, interesado, ambicioso, mis primos y yo nos hemos encargado personalmente de cambiarlo ¿Darás todo lo que has logrado por un mal agradecido que de vez de contestar tus llamadas y mensajes se la pasa en fiestas?

-¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia!

-¡Ya no es la persona que conociste!

-¡Para mí siempre será mi Edward y confío en el!

-¡Te engañara y dejara!

-¡Yo siempre lo amare y siempre veré por su felicidad y si su felicidad no esta a mi lado lo dejare ir aunque me duela!

-¡Estas equivocada! Si me eligieras todo seria mejor, serias la única, estarías rodeada de joyas, riquezas, comodidades, nada te faltaría y todo lo que desearas seria tuyo

-Yo ya hice mi elección

-Bien- me dijo tendiéndome una carpeta-Firma todos esos documentos

-Si- le dije tomando la carpeta y leyendo todas las hojas, las firme ya que todo lo que decía estaba en orden y le di su carpeta a Alec, reviso que estuviera firmado todo y después me miro

-Le mandare una copia a Eleazar Denali- me dijo

-Excelente

-Esto no se acaba aquí Isabella, ya me canse de ser paciente- me dijo al oído y se marcho, yo suspire y me recargue en el barandal.

-¡¿Qué rayos hiciste Isabella? ¿Y porque no me habías dicho que Edward no te hablaba hacia meses? ¿Por qué cuando te preguntábamos fingías que todo estaba bien?- me grito una furiosa Alice

-Alice ¿De que hablas?- le pregunte inocentemente

.Nada de ¿De que hablas? Escuche todo, iba a entrar con Jasper a la cafetería cuando te vi jalar a Alec lejos de allí- mire a mi alrededor buscando a Jasper ¿El también habrá oído?

-El entro a la cafetería- me dijo Alice leyendo mi pensamiento

-Alice me tienes que prometer que nadie más sabrá de lo que acabas de oír

-Pero Bella…

-Nada Alice por favor promételo

-Lo prometo- dijo Alice de mala gana

-Bien, entonces me voy, te veo mañana Ali- le dije yéndome de allí, Alice no me siguió.

El Lunes llegue a la escuela y me esperaba una impaciente Alice que no dejo de perseguirme todo el día haciéndome mil y un preguntas, yo trate de ignorarla pero sus dos horas después del receso no entro a sus clases y se la paso molestándome, estaba caminado para mi tercera y ultima clase del día con Alice a mi lado

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- me pregunto Alice por centésima vez- ¿Por qué no vas por Edward a Italia?

-Yo le dije que se marchara no puedo ir y decirle que abandone su sueño

-Pero ya escuchaste a Alec ya lograron hacerlo una persona frívola ¿Vas a permitir que Edward sea así?

-El ya tiene la suficiente edad para cuidarse el solo, además yo confío ciegamente en él y se que jamás me traicionaría

-Eso es seguro pero… si vas y le pides que regrese de seguro lo hará

-Si lo obligo a estar a mi lado y le impido que cumpla sus sueños, quizá lo deje pasar los primeros años pero habrá en un momento en el que recordara lo que quería cumplir y se preguntara que hubiera pasado si hubiera seguido hasta el final, no me culpara por pedirle que se quedara conmigo sin embargo yo me sentiría mal y triste por haber sido el motivo por el que desistió de sus sueños y lo nuestro solo duraría un par de años y después todo se perdería y él habría perdido mas que yo

-Señorita Swan- dijo una secretaria caminando tras de mi y Alice, ambas volteamos

-Le llego esto hace un par de horas- dijo la secretaria dándome un hermoso ramo de flores

-Gracias- le dije, la secretaria asintió y se marcho

-¿De quien son?- pregunto Alice tomando un pequeño sobre que estaba entre las flores, yo tome el otro sobre que era mas grande, lo abrí y de allí saque una foto donde Edward le sostenía la puerta del coche mientras entraba Tanya Denali

-Son de Alec- me dijo Alice y después me quito la foto de las manos, no pude evitarlo ya que Alice fue mas rápida que yo

-¡No puede ser!- dijo Alice, le volví a quitar la foto y la guarde en mi bolsa

-No puedes decirle a los demás chicos de esto Alice- le dije mientras tiraba el ramo en un bote de basura cercano

-¡Pero Bella!

-Nada Alice, si se los dices no te perdonaría- le dije caminando lejos de allí. Por la tarde fui a la disquera, estuve un rato escuchando a Jake ensayar

-Y dime Bell ¿Iras conmigo a mi próximo concierto? Hare una canción que podamos cantar los dos, será increíble

-Lo lamento Jake pero no podré ir

-¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algún compromiso ya?

-No, yo ya no volveré a cantar Jake- le dije

-¿Es una broma?

-No, no lo es

-¡Isabella Marie Swan!- entro gritando a la habitación Eleazar, yo me escondí tras Jake pero Eleazar ya me había visto- Dime que no es cierto lo que dice esto- me dijo mostrándome los contratos que había firmado

-Yo no se de contratos Eli, tendrás que contratar un abogado para eso- le dije haciéndome la inocente

-No te hagas la graciosa, dime si es verdad lo que dice esto

-Si es verdad Eleazar

-¿Por qué? Estas en la cima de tu carrera y ¿Se te ocurre renunciar a ella?

-Tenia que hacerlo sabes como son los Vulturi no iba a permitir que la carrera de Edward cayera si podía evitarlo

-Hubiéramos podido hacer algo sin la necesidad de que renunciaras a tu carrera

-Lo hecho, hecho esta y no me arrepiento en lo mas mínimo- le dije, Eleazar salio de allí murmurando cosas que no entendí

-¿Renunciaste a tu carrera?- me pregunto Jake

-Si

-No lo puedo creer, Bella estas dando mucho sin recibir nada a cambio

-No estoy dando para recibir, lo hago porque se que él haría lo mismo por mi

-¿No estas haciéndote ilusiones?

-¿De que hablas?

-De seguro el ya es como todos los chicos de la disquera de los Vulturis, sabes a lo que me refiero y una vez que se acostumbre a las fiestas glamorosas y a la fama no querrá regresar

-El no es así, no lo conoces

-¿Y si fuera así que harías?

-No sabes lo que dices- le dije saliendo del salón de ensayos, subí a mi auto y me dirigí a mi departamento pensando en ¿Qué haría si fuera así? Yo estaba segura que algo así nunca ocurriría yo confiaba plenamente en Edward y no tenia porque dudar de él.

Los días pasaban lentamente, ya casi no hablaba con Rose, Emmett y Jasper, todos los recesos solía estar con Jake, Emmett me reclamaba mucho por eso pero yo solo le sonreía y me alejaba últimamente no tenia humor para nada, estaba triste. Alice y Jake se dieron cuenta de mi estado de animo y me miraban con cierto punto de tristeza y desaprobación pero la duda de mis amigos no era lo peor, lo peor era que cada día recibía un ramo de flores de Alec con una fotografía de Edward y Tanya caminando juntos por plazas comerciales, comiendo juntos, ensayando en la disquera juntos, etc… pero esas imágenes no mostraban en ningún momento a Edward y Tanya besándose o algo parecido así que esas fotos no son importantes ¿O si?

Eran alrededor de las ocho de la noche, me encontraba en el salón de baile ensayando para el concurso del día del día de mañana, Alice y Jacob habían salido para conseguir algo de comer, estaba haciendo una coreografía que había hecho en mi último concierto que me gustaba mucho, cuando la canción termino, tome una botella de agua del estante y me senté en el suelo sentada frente al espejo, saque mi celular de mi bolsa y mire la hora, estaba preocupada, tenia una gran opresión en el pecho, tenia un mal presentimiento, de repente las luces comenzaron a parpadear, mire al techo, las luces no deberían de hacer eso ¿Qué sucedía? De repente se apagaron, mire una sombra cerrando la puerta que estaba a unos metros de mi de mi lado derecho, me levante y corrí hasta allí, trate de abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada con llave, corrí a la puerta que estaba al final del salón pero no pude llegar antes de que la cerraran, sacudí la puerta pero esta no se abrió.

-Las dos puertas están cerradas con llave- me dijo una voz en la oscuridad

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-Eso es fácil, te quiero a ti- me dijo Alec saliendo de la oscuridad, lo mire unos segundos y pude notar que en sus ojos se veía cierto punto de demencia

-Déjame salir en este preciso momento- le dije firmemente

-No hasta que aceptes quedarte a mi lado- me dijo acercándose a mí

-Nunca aceptaría algo así preferiría morir antes de estar con una persona tan vil y despreciable como tu- le dije, él me dio una bofetada con tal fuerza que caí al suelo

-No saldrás de aquí a menos que aceptes casarte conmigo

-¿Qué no entiendes que prefiero morir antes de estar contigo?

-Bien, veamos las cosas desde otra perspectiva- me dijo sacando de su chaqueta su encendedor, lo encendió y tiro el encendedor al suelo, este era de madera así que el fuego comenzó a propagarse con rapidez y el humo comenzó a llenar el salón

-¡Estas loco, ambos moriremos!- le grite

-No, yo no moriré, yo puedo salir de aquí cuando quiera solo necesito decirle a el hombre que vigila la puerta que me abra- me dijo, mire a mi alrededor, me levante del suelo y corrí al fondo del salón de allí tome una silla y comencé a golpear un ventanal del salón que daba al jardín lateral, Alec vio lo que hacia, se acerco, me tomo del brazo y me jalo, yo solté la silla, con mi mano libre le di un derechazo, el cayo al suelo. Tome la silla y seguí golpeando hasta romper el vidrio intente salir pero Alec me jalo provocando que me hiciera un corte con los vidrios disparejos en el abdomen que comenzó a sangrar, el paso mis brazos a mi espalda y los sostuvo allí fuertemente, comencé a forcejear con él, logre soltar un brazo y darle un codazo en el estomago, Alec me soltó, caí al suelo y comencé a gatear por debajo del humo al ventanal, pero el me jalo del pie, le di una patada en la nariz y me soltó, me levante y corrí al ventanal, Alec me jalo de la cintura, yo caí al suelo, mire a Alec, él se limpiaba la sangre de la nariz, estaba por tomarme de la muñeca cuando se comenzaron a escuchar voces, Jacob se acerco a Alec y lo comenzó a golpear, entraron con él los bomberos y unos cuantos policías, un bombero me ayudo a salir, en cuanto estuve fuera del salón Alice me abrazo y comenzó a llorar

-¿Cómo estas Bella?- me pregunto preocupada Alice

-Estoy bien no te preocupes- un muchacho de la ambulancia se acerco a mi

-Tenemos que curarla- me dijo sacando un maletín

-No es grave- le dije levantando mi blusa para dejar ver el corte que me había hecho con el cristal en el abdomen mientras me curaban un bombero saco a Jake mientras un policía sacaba a Alec

-¡Te arrepentirás Isabella!- gritaba Alec forcejeado para soltarse del policía, logro soltar una mano y saco un sobre que me aventó y después el policía se lo llevo en una patrulla-

-¿Estas bien Bella?- me pregunto Jake poniéndose de cuclillas a mi lado, yo asentí, en cuanto terminaron de curarme me levante y tome el sobre que Alec había aventado, Alice estaba a mi lado tomando mi mano y Jacob estaba hablando con un policía

-No vale la pena abrir ese sobre, ha de ser otra foto tonta de las que te ha estado dando Alec ¿Lo abrirás?- me dijo Alice cuando noto que observaba detenidamente el sobre

-Si- le dije abriendo el sobre, de allí saque la foto y al verla me quede sin habla, en el momento que vi la imagen sentí que mi alma se iba a mis pies, me sentí mareada y con grandes ganas de llorar.

-No puede ser cierto- me dijo Alice viendo la foto en esta se veía a Edward y Tanya besándose a través de una ventana de la casa de Edward, la ventana de la habitación que yo identificaba como su cuarto, la foto la habían tomado desde el árbol que estaba fuera de la casa de Edward. Guarde la foto en la bolsa de mi sudadera doblada en dos y salí corriendo de la academia por la puerta trasera hasta mi departamento


	24. El adios

**DICLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a SM**

**GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS REVIEWS EN VERDAD ME ANIMARON MUCHO, SIBRE TODO GRACIAS A RUKIANIME QUE ME SACABA UNA SONRISA CON SUS REVIEWS Y TEMO DECIRLES QUE ESTE ES EL CAPITULO FINAL  SE SUPONE QUE TIENE UNA CONTINUACIÓN QUE SE LLAMA "THE SONG OF THE SOUL" PERO AUN NO ME DECIDO A PUBLICARLO O CUALQUIER OTRA COSA :( ESTOY DEPRE!**

**BUENO SIN MAS LES DEJO EL CAPITULO FINAL!!**

**El adiós**

**Bella POV**

Cuando llegue a mi departamento me senté en el suelo, las lagrimas rodaban por mis mejillas, pero no era de tristeza, era de enojo, me sentía herida, traicionada, enojada, me levante y comencé a aventar lo que estaba a mi paso con toda la fuerza que tenia para tratar de sacar todo ese enojo que estaba atorado en mi garganta, me detuve cuando avente mi computadora portátil, camine a donde cayo y me di cuenta de que la pantalla se había roto, la cerré y la puse sobre el sillón, me senté en el suelo a llorar mientras pensaba en el que haría a partir de ahora.

Al día siguiente me levante temprano y comencé a limpiar el desastre que había hecho la noche anterior, cuando dieron las diez e me dirigí al auditorio donde seria el concurso, al llegar fui a mi camerino, allí me esperaban, Alice, Irina, Seth y Jacob.

-Hasta que apareces- me dijo Irina acercándose a mí

-¿Dónde estabas?- me pregunto Seth

-¿Por qué no contestaste tu celular?- me pregunto Jake

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto Alice

-Ok, tiempo fuera, me están sofocando con tantas preguntas- les dije, Irina tomo mi barbilla y levanto mi rostro un poco, miro la herida que me había hecho Alec en el labio

-Así que si fuiste tú la alumna que fue atacada por el maniático- dijo Irina

-¿Cómo lo saben?- les pregunte

-Hoy por la mañana me hablo el director y me lo dijo, solo que no me dio nombres- dijo Irina

-¿Quién fue quien te ataco?- me pregunto Seth enojado

-Tranquilo, todo esta bien, dentro de unos días saldrá una orden de restricción, ese tipo no se podrá acercar a mí, si lo hace ira directo a la cárcel

-Bien, ahora relajémonos y concentrémonos- dijo Irina

-De hecho me gustaría hablar con Alice a solas por favor- les dije, ellos asintieron y todos salieron

-¿Qué sucede Bell`s?- me pregunto Alice

-Me quería despedir de ti Alice

-¿Cómo que despedirte?

-Me voy, lejos de aquí y no planeo volver

-¿Pero porque? No tienes porque irte

-No tengo razón para quedarme

-Pero Bella… no quiero que te vayas

-Lo lamento Alice pero no soportare el quedarme aquí, solo quería darte las gracias por todo, por haberme aceptado como parte de tu familia, por los momentos divertidos, por tu amistad, gracias Alice por haber sido una de mis mejores amigas- le dije, Alice comenzó a llorar y me abrazo

-Pero nos volveremos a ver ¿Verdad?- me dijo mirándome

-Yo creo que si pero no será lo mismo, todo cambiara a partir de ahora

-¿Y los demás chicos lo saben?

-No, seria mas dolorosa la partida, no quiero decir adiós al grandulon de Emmett, al inteligente Jasper y a mi amiga Rosalie, me despedí de ti porque sabes el porque de mi adiós y has estado conmigo en todo momento y creí que era lo mas justo

-¿No les dirás lo que sucedió? El porque termino tu carrera, el ataque de Alec, las fotos…

-¿Para que? ¿Para que ellos vean también lo tonta que fui al confiar en una persona, haber dado todo y haber sido traicionada a cambio? Tienes que prometerme que no se los dirás

-Pero…

-Pero nada Alice, promételo

-Ok lo prometo

-Gracias, eres la mejor- le dije volviéndola a abrazar

-Bella es hora de que te cambies- me dijo Irina al otro lado de la puerta

-¡Esta bien!- le grite- ¿Me ayudarías?

-Claro

Alice me ayudo a cambiarme en silencio y después de darle un ultimo abrazo salí con una de mis mejores sonrisas al escenario con Jake.

Después de presentar nuestro numero, tras el escenario me senté a tomar una botella de agua.

-¿Cómo estas?- me pregunto Jake

-Sobreviviré

-¿Adonde planeas ir?

-¿Cómo que a donde planeo ir?

-Se que no te quedaras aquí, tu corazón es fuerte pero no lo suficiente como para permanecer aquí

-Iré a Florencia con mi tío Aro

-¿Bromeas?

-No

-Tu y yo sabemos como es ese señor, si vas allí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cambiaras y serás como él

-Lo se por eso me voy, no permitiré que alguien se vuelva a burlar de mi nunca mas

-Iré contigo

-No, tu no iras

-Sabes que te perseguiré hasta Florencia como la última vez y no me importa si quieres o no- me dijo decidido, yo suspire, era verdad lo que decía así que no valía la pena pelear con el si de todas formas no lo convencería de quedarse

-Exactamente después de la premiación saldremos por la puerta de atrás, iras a tu casa por tus cosas, yo tengo que hacer algo que tengo pendiente pero a las tres en punto un avión de la compañía de mi padre sale a Florencia, te espero en la terminl B del aeropuerto

-Entendido- dijo Jake, el y yo nos acercamos al escenario, estaban anunciando los ganadores, en tercer lugar quedo España, en segundo lugar Francia y en primer lugar Estados Unidos o sea Jake y yo, caminamos con una sonrisa en el rostro y recibimos los premios, tomaron un par de fotos y después bajaron el telón, los demás grupos comenzaron a rodearnos, Jake y yo logramos escabullirnos entre la gente y salimos del auditorio antes de que comenzara la otra sesión de fotos.

-No te retrases- le dije a Jake antes de que subiera a mi auto y él al suyo, maneje hasta la casa en la que vivimos Edward y yo, me estacione en la calle, entre a la casa y me quede por un momento contemplándola desde la entrada de la casa, camine lentamente a las escaleras memorizando cada lugar y recordando todos los momentos que pase en este lugar, subí las escaleras hasta la habitación principal, abrí la puerta y mire la habitación, con un suspiro entre, tome la foto que estaba en el alguna vez fue mi tocador, allí estábamos Edward y yo en Dubai, era una de mis fotos favoritas pero ahora no valía nada ya, la deje resbalar entre mis dedos, esta cayo al suelo y se rompió en vidrio del portarretratos, saque todas las fotos que tenia de Edward y de todos los momentos que pasamos juntos, las deje en la cama y sobre esas fotos deje una nota que decía con letras rojas:

"Tu arruinaste mi vida, espero que alguien arruine la tuya

Con amor

Isabella"

Al salir de la habitación cerré la puerta tras de mi, camine lentamente las escaleras y de igual manera las baje, fui a la cocina y la mire recordando cuando Alice y Emmett habían encendido un mueble al tratar de cocinar, sonreí y fui al cuarto de lavado donde Emmett descompuso la lavadora intentado salvar su chocolate, camine a la biblioteca, allí solíamos sentarnos Edward y yo a leer, sacudí mi cabeza ya que ahora todos esos momentos eran prohibidos, no volvería a ser la tierna Bella que cambio al estar un año con su hermano en Italia, de ahora en adelante mi actitud seria otra y mis objetivos serian otros, lograría ser respetada y temida y conseguir lo que quiero sin importar a cuantos tuviera que pisar en el camino, el de hacer sufrir a las personas que se atrevieran a cuestionarme. De un portazo cerré la puerta de la biblioteca y me dirigí al estudio, allí estaba el piano de Edward, me acerque y comencé a tocar las teclas distraídamente, mire la rosa que estaba solitaria en un florero sobre la tapa del piano, cada dos semanas venia cambiarla ya que era como una llama de esperanza de que el ser amado regresara, la tome entre mis manos apretando el tallo de la hermosa flor sin importarme las espinas, estas se clavaron en la palma de mi mano y cayeron gotas de sangre sobre las teclas del elegante piano, deshice la rosa y los pétalos se esparcieron sobre las teclas y la tapa, deje el anillo y el collar que alguna vez había llevado con anhelo y esperanza de un futuro calido, ahora solo era un par de piezas de oro y piedras preciosas sin atractivo alguno un recuerdo de mi estupidez y torpeza.

Salí de la casa de prisa y me subí a mi auto rumbo al aeropuerto, a partir de ahora las cosas cambiarían, nadie absolutamente nadie se volvería a burlar de Isabella Marie Swan a menos que quisiera morir y que mejor persona que me enseñara a ser así que mi "querido" tío Aro.

Al llegar al aeropuerto me dirigí a la terminal donde saldría el avión, en la sala de espera privada me esperaba Jake, al verme se acero a mi.

-¿Estas lista?- me pregunto, tomando mi maleta y cargándola

-Por supuesto, es hora de partir- le dije caminando al avión que nos esperaba

-Jake sabes que a partir de ahora las cosas cambiaran, me volveré altanera, fría, superficial, eres mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria y no me gustaría dañarte ¿En verdad te quedaras a mi lado?

-Por supuesto yo me encargare de que mantengas los pies en la tierra, estaré para apoyarte

-Gracias

-No tienes nada que agradecer Bella- yo le sonreí, mi celular comenzó a sonar, mire el numero que llamaba, era el numero de Edward Cullen, al pasar al lado de un bote de basura tire el celular

-A partir de ahora soy Isabella, nadie me volverá a decir Bella- le dije a Jake, el asintió mientras subíamos al avión.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS NIÑAS! Y ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL FINAL. BESOS


End file.
